Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Beast
by Chocolaput
Summary: Draco Malfoy menemukan peri rumahnya mati terkoyak. atas usul Andromeda Tonks, ia melaporkan masalah ini ke Departemen Auror. Namun tanpa Draco sadari, sesuatu juga terjadi di Departemen Auror. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bekerjasama dengan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione untuk kasus ini. Dua setengah tahun setelah perang.
1. Chapter 1

Chocolaput Present

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTERY OF THE BEAST**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine (dilempar sandal JK Rowling)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), dan mungkin mengandung sedikit darah. DLDR!

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Timby

.

.

.

Seekor burung hantu cokelat bermata keemasan baru saja meluncur melalui jendela sebuah ruangan berwarna putih dan mendarat di meja yang sebagian berisi botol-botol ramuan dan robekan perkamen, membuat seseorang yang membaringkan kepala di meja itu tersentak. Burung hantu itu berputar-putar sementara seorang laki-laki yang memakai setelan putih itu melepas ikatan surat dikaki burung hantu. Segera setelah surat itu terlepas dari kakinya, si burung hantu ber-uhu keras kemudian meluncur terbang lagi, meninggalkan jejak cakar di perkamen di meja itu.

Draco Malfoy membuka gulungan suratnya. Perkamen itu dipenuhi tetesan tinta disana-sini, membuatnya mengernyit. Tulisan di surat itupun tampak tidak rapi dan kelihatannya ditulis dengan tergesa-gesa namun isinya sangat singkat.

'Draco..pulanglah. Cissy, dia terjatuh dan terluka. Cepatlah. Ini Andromeda.'

Laki-laki itu terperanjat dan segera bangkit. Ia mengambil jubah penyihirnya dan berteriak, "Greengrass!"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam membuka pintu ruangan dan menatapnya dengan bingung, "Ada apa, Healer Draco?"

Draco Malfoy meraup beberapa perkamen dan menjejalkannya kedalam tas. Ia gugup, tentu saja. "Alihkan semua jadwalku hari ini. Aku harus pulang," perintahnya, ia melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Tapi, Healer Draco, Anda ada jadwal memeriksa kandungan keponakan Pak Menteri jam 2 nanti," kata Greengrass, jelas ia terdengar kesal.

"Sudah kubilang alihkan! Ibuku terluka dan kuharap kau mengerti itu, Greengrass," kata Draco ketus. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Greengrass yang mengomel dan merutuki healer itu. Ini baru jam 11 siang dan Draco Malfoy memintanya mengalihkan semua jadwal begitu saja. Benar-benar hari yang sial untuknya.

Draco menuju ruang depan ruumah sakit St. Mungo, melihat kericuhan yang ditimbulkan para pasien yang menumpuk di resepsionis. Seorang pria tua dengan hidung belalai gajah yang bercabang tiga menjatuhkan pot dan botol tinta di meja resepsionis. Wanita bertampang galak yang bertugas hari itu berteriak-teriak bising. Namun, untuk kali ini Draco tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia menuju perapian yang berjajar tiga di seberang ruangan, meraup bubuk flo di vas yang disediakan dan melemparkannya ke dalam perapian. Perapian mulai berkobar dengan api hijau menyala-nyala dan ia melangkah memasukinya. Mengucapkan kata, "Malfoy Manor," sejelas mungkin dan sedetik kemudian Draco merasa tubuhnya berpusar.

Ia mendarat dengan mulus di perapian di ruang keluarga yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dikebaskannya debu dari jubahnya dan ia berjalan tergesa menuju kamar ibunya.

Brakkk…

Pintu mengayun terbuka, bibinya tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dan meremas bagian depan jubahnya. "Draco, Nak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Tapi ibumu sudah terluka. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, seperti yang kau tahu, aku tak bisa mantra penyembuhan," isak Andromeda didadanya.

Draco mengelus pundak bibinya, berusaha tenang sementara perasaannya sendiri tak karuan. "Aku akan melihatnya. Kumohon Bibi tenanglah."

Dilihatnya Narcissa tergolek lemah di tempat tidurnya yang besar. Rambutnya yang pirang platina terlihat lengket karena darah. Mata wanita itu terpejam, tetapi bisa didengar rintihannya, wajahnya yang sudah berkeriput menyiratkan kesakitan.

Segera Draco mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Dirapalkannya beberapa mantra penyembuh untuk membuat luka dikepala ibunya menutup. Kemudian ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mencari botol yang berlabelkan Sari Dittany. Akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan botol itu. Draco panik. Akan lebih mudah menyembuhkan luka dengan Sari Dittany. Mungkin ia meninggalkan cadangan Sari Dittany-nya di kantornya. Nanti, ia akan mencoba menghubungi Greengrass.

Ia melambaikan tongkatnya lagi, menggumamkan mantra untuk memeriksa otak ibunya. Kemudian ia menghembuskan napas lega. Syukurlah, luka itu tidak mempengaruhi otak Narcissa.

Andromeda berdiri disudut dengan tubuh terguncang. Drco menghamprinya dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa dekat ranjang ibunya. "Dimana kau menemukan ibu?"

Andromeda terisak lagi, " Ruang baca," suaranya masih terdengar serak dan bergetar, "mungkin ia berusaha mengambil buku di rak yang tinggi atau bagaimana, aku tidak tahu pasti," jelasnya.

"Dan bagaimana kau mengangkatnya kemari?"

"Mantra levitasi," ucapnya. Ia kelihatan begitu shock melihat kondisi adiknya. Bayangkan saja ketika kau menemukan saudaramu yang sakit tergeletak dalam keadaan berdarah.

"Bibi," panggil Draco kemudian, "apa kau melihat Timby?"

"Timby? Peri rumah itu, kan?" tanya Andromeda dan Draco mengangguk. "Aku tidak melihatnya."

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin terasa begitu menusuk kulit pucatnya. Halaman belakang Malfoy Manor yang rapi dengan petak-petak bunga yang daunnya mulai membeku tampak janggal dengan pemandangan mengerikan didepan matanya. Dilihatnya mata bulat itu membeliak dan sinar yang biasa hinggap disana lenyap, menyisakan sesuatu seperti cermin yang gagal memantulkan bayangan.

Draco mendekati mayat peri rumahnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan diantara semak yang tertutup es. Kulit Peri Rumah itu yang sewarna perkamen memucat, bajunya yang berupa kemeja kelabu kecil dan apron berlambang kaluarga Malfoy kotor kena tanah dan berbercak darah. Lengan kecilnya tersayat disana-sini dan pergelangan tangannya—astaga—berlubang besar bekas dicabik sesuatu dengan brutal sehingga dagingnya mencuat kemana-mana dan amburadul dengan darah yang mulai mengering.

Ia mengerang dan sontak lututnya terasa melemas. Siapa yang tega menyiksa peri rumah sampai seperti ini? Yeah, ia mengakui bahwa ayahnya dulu sangat keras terhadap peri rumah, tetapi tidak dengan cara semenjijikkan begini. Lagipula, semenjak keruntuhan Dark Lord dua setengah tahun lalu dan berhasilnya Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare oleh Hermione Granger, peri rumah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat bermartabat. Sejauh yang Draco tahu, tidak ada lagi kasus kekerasan terhadap peri rumah, apalagi pembunuhan seperti ini.

Tongkat sihirnya menyapu gerakan rumit diudara dan kain putih mucul dari ketiadaan akibat lambaian tongkatnya. Digelarnya kain itu ditanah dan tongkatnya melambai lagi hingga tubuh kecil peri rumah malang itu melayang lemah dan tergeletak diatas kain tersebut. Buntalan itu begitu kecil dan masih ada darah yang merembes disana. Lagi, ia melevitasi buntalan peri rumah itu dan memasuki dapur Manor lewat pintu belakang. Kamar Si Peri Rumah terletak disebelah lemari perabot di dapur itu, Draco pikir akan lebih baik membaringkannya disana.

.

.

.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan Bibi kali ini. Tapi sepertinya Bibi buru-buru," kata Draco.

Andromeda sibuk memakai jubahnya dan tergesa-gesa merapikan rambutnya. Namun ketika mendengar suara Draco menghampirinya, ia menoleh dan gerakan tubuhnya melambat. "Bicaralah, Nak," ujarnya akhirnya setelah memandang Draco beberapa saat lamanya.

"Tidak apa. Kau tampak buru-buru. Kita bisa menunda ini dulu," tukas Draco.

"Oh, Nak," wanita itu mendekat dan membelai lengannya penuh kasih, "aku memang akan menjemput Edward-ku, tapi, ayolah, Little Edward bisa menunggu bersama ayahnya."

Draco mendecih pelan mendengar itu. Ayah Edward sudah mati, yang dimaksud Andromeda sekarang pasti ayah baptis Edward. Tetapi akhirnya ia duduk di kursi berlengan kaku disana sementara Andromeda duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Bibi, sebenarnya," ia memulai, menatap mata bibinya yang sebelum ini tak pernah dikenalnya, "saat kau menemukan ibu tadi, apa kau mencoba memanggil Timby untuk minta bantuan?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Andromeda antusias, "tetapi ia tidak datang."

"Tidak datang, maksudnya?"

"Dia tidak muncul saat kupanggil, bahkan saat aku mulai berteriak. Kupikir itu karena aku bukanlah tuannya yang sesungguhnya. Jadi aku membawa ibumu kekamarnya dan menulis padamu," jelas Andromeda.

Draco mengangguk. Jadi, Timby diserang sebelum bibinya datang, atau malah sebelum ibunya kecelakaan.

"Kenapa, Draco?" tanya Andromeda kepada Draco yang memandang kosong lukisan keluarga Malfoy didinding seberang.

"Bibi," ditatapnya Andromeda lekat-lekat, "aku tadi mencoba memanggil Timby, tetapi dia juga tidak datang padaku."

"Mana mungkin! Apa peri rumah bisa melarikan diri kalau ia tidak menyukai tuannya?" desak Andromeda yang mulai kelihatan panik lagi. Wanita itu jadi lebih sering panik semenjak ia melalui dua perang sihir.

Draco menggeleng, "Peri rumah tidak bekerja seperti itu. Mereka terikat secara sihir kepada tuannya dan hanya bisa lepas jika diwariskan kepada tuan yang baru atau dibebaskan dengan diberi pakaian," kata Draco.

Bibinya mengerang aneh, "Tetapi kau tidak mungkin melakukan keduanya, kan? Kau jelas membutuhkan bantuan peri itu untuk menjaga ibumu," seru Andromeda, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah dibawah rok putih gadingnya.

"Hn," gumam Draco, "aku mencoba mencarinya keseluruh Manor. Dan aku menemukannya di halaman belakang dapur Manor."

"Apa yang dilakukan peri itu sementara tuannya celaka!" dengus Andromeda entah pada siapa.

"Bibi, peri itu mati," kata Draco berat.

"Jangan bercanda, Nak!"

Tetapi Draco sungguh tidak bercanda. Ia menjelaskan semua yang dilihatnya kepada Andromeda. Andromeda meringik dan bergidik mendengarnya. Berkali-kali ia kelihatan seperti mau menangis dan memandang keponakannya tak percaya.

"Harry akan membantumu," seru bibinya tiba-tiba.

Draco menggeleng tak puas dengan usul bibinya, "Harry Potter? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk masalah ini?"

"Draco, dia auror. Salah satu auror berkualitas yang dimiliki Kementerian," kata bibinya dengan nada membujuk.

"Bibi, auror menangani masalah penyihir hitam bukan pembunuhan peri rumah," seru Draco tak mau kalah dari Andromeda.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, Draco, tidak ada yang mencoba membunuh peri rumah dua setengah tahun ini. Dan bukankah aneh jika peri rumah dari keluarga penyihir kuno ditemukan mati diserang entah-apa?"

Perkataan bibinya terdengar begitu benar ditelinganya. Tetapi kepalanya yang kelewat keras tidak mau mengiyakan usul bibinya begitu saja. Kalau saja Draco tidak menemukan bekas cabikan di pergelangan tangan Timby dan sayatan-sayatan di sekujur tubunya, Draco bisa berpikir Timby mungkin mati keracunan makanan atau sakit atau yang lainnya. Bekas-bekas serangan ditubuh Timby membuat melapor ke Departemen Auror adalah jalan terbaik. Entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa terancam.

"Aku akan memberitahu Harry masalah ini. Jangan kemana-kemana, luangkan waktumu untuk besok," nasihat Andromeda dan ia mulai menggelung rambutnya lagi, "segera suruh peri rumah baru untuk mengawasi Cissy," katanya sebelum menghilang lewat perapian terdekat.

Kembali ia mengawasi lukisan keluarga Malfoy didinding seberang. Ia mendapati wajah bibinya yang lain menyeringai gila dari sana. Pikiran Draco terasa penuh sekarang. Ibunya kecelakaan, peri rumahnya ditemukan mati, dan sekarang belum ada yang menggantikan peran Timby untuk merawat ibunya yang sakit. Sudah sejak ayahnya dikirim ke Azkaban oleh Kementerian setelah perang, ibunya sering jatuh sakit. Anehnya, Narcissa Malfoy yang seorang darah murni sejak nenek moyangnya tidak menderita penyakit sihir. Ia terserang sebuah penyakit muggle bernama kanker paru-paru. Sebuah penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan secara sihir dan bahkan sulit untuk penyembuhan dengan cara muggle.

Untung saja Andromeda Tonks begitu baik terhadap saudaranya. Ia yang dulunya merawat Narcissa seharian penuh sebelum Draco memperkerjakan Timby. Draco begitu berterimakasih kepada bibinya itu. Semuanya berangsur-angsur membaik setelah perang. Tapi apa sekarang? Jangan bilang pada Draco kalau ada penyihir gila bangkit dari kubur dan mulai memangsa peri rumah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Please tell me what do you think about this fic. Hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHOCOLAPUT PRESENT

HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTERY OF THE BEAST

CHAPTER 2: GRINGOTTS

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kalau Harry Potter punyaku maka JK Rowling yang menulis fanfic ini. Kubilang kalau, jadi itu cuma kalau.

.

.

.

a/n: Aku minta maaf karena terlambat update. Ini semua karena jadi kelas tiga begitu sulit. Well, selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk di stasiun bawah tanah _muggle_ beberapa menit lalu membuatnya berpikir betapa kecilnya dunia sihir. Ia dan Ted telah mencapai rumah Andromeda dan putra angkatnya itu segera saja menghilang diujung lorong, bermain entah kemana.

Sekarang ia duduk disalah satu kursi di dapur. Hari masih agak pagi dengan hawa beku yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang tidak tertutup baju. Andromeda nampaknya juga merasa kedinginan , ia telah mendobel gaun rumahnya dengan beberapa lapis sweater , rambutnya yang biasa disanggul rapi kini tergerai dan menjuntai bebas dipunggungnya.

"Kopi?" tawarnya, sementara ia mulai membuat secangkir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku tak pernah suka minuman itu."

"Kenapa kau datang begitu lama? Aku sempat khawatir dan berpikir untuk menjemputmu," Andromeda telah menyelesaikan kopinya dan sekarang membawa cangkir yang mengepul itu ke meja dihadapan Harry. Ia sendiri mengenyakkan diri di kursi diseberang Harry.

"Aku hanya kehabisan bubuk _flo_. Lupa membeli. Jadi aku harus membawa Teddy dengan kereta bawah tanah," jalas Harry.

Wanita didepannya mengangguk dan mulai menghirup kopinya. Dapur itu kecil, dan secangkir kopi saja membuat seluruh isi dapur beraroma kafein.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya, Andromeda? Kenapa kau tidak menjemput Ted semalam?" tanya Harry.

Andromeda menurunkan cangkirnya dan menatap Harry dengan serius. "Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Harry lagi. Ia mengenal baik wanita itu termasuk semua ekspresi gelisahnya.

"Ya, sesuatu terjadi," desah Andromeda.

"Tentang adikmu?" sekarang Harry mulai penasaran.

Ia menggeleng, "Ini tentang peri-rumah keluarga Malfoy, yang merawat adikku. Kau tahu, Nak, namanya Timby," kata Andromeda. Jemarinya yang runcing gelisah, memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya.

Andromeda mencoba menjelaskan kepada Harry apa yang dikatakan Draco padanya kemarin. Harry mendengarkan. Menjadi auror melatihnya untuk selalu mendengarkan dan Andromeda bersyukur Harry tidak memotong ceritanya. Ia tidak yakin sanggup mengatakan detailnya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar membayangkannya. Sudah cukup buruk mengetahui adiknya terluka, ditambah serangan itu.

"Bisakah kau membantu Draco, Nak?" pertanyaan Andromeda menggantung di langit-langit.

Harry terdiam agak lama. Ini aneh, pikirnya. Seperti sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh seorang psikopat (sebutan untuk salah satu penyakit kejiwaan _muggle_ ) tapi ada kejanggalan, tentu saja. Tanpa disadarinya ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Jiwanya sebagai auror mencegahnya untuk menggeleng. Terlepas dari ketidaksukaannya dengan Draco Malfoy, ia akan menyelidiki kasus ini.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, Harry Potter tidak tahu apa alasannya ia menjadi auror. Saran dari Mad-Eye Moody palsu waktu dia kelas empat dulu membuatnya tidak mampu memikirkan pekerjaan lain. Mungkin dengan menangkap penyihir hitam, ia bisa mencegah lahirnya Pangeran Kegelapan baru. Suatu usaha preventif yang sekarang sia-sia belaka, karena nampaknya dimasa damai ini, tidak ada orang yang berpikir untuk menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan. Itu bukan suatu prospek bisnis yang menguntungkan, kan? Kau tidak perlu menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan untuk merusak masa damai dan tenteram ini, kan?

Tapi masa damai itu agak membosankan bagi auror. Enam bulan penuh Harry berlatih segala macam pendidikan auror. Mulai dari mantra pelucutan senjata sederhana sampai ramuan tersulit untuk keperluan penyelidikan dan pertahanan. Ia lulus menjadi auror legal bersertifikat resmi Kementerian, ditandatangani oleh Menteri Sihir sendiri. Harusnya sekarang ia berada diluar sana, dilapangan, menghadapi sihir hitam dan berduel. Nyatanya, ia disini, terjebak dalam ruangan 3x4 yang sumpek dan cat dinding kuning tua yang membosankan.

Memeriksa berkas-berkas perkara baru yang membosankan membuatnya lelah entah karena apa. Rasanya ia dilahirkan didunia ini hanya untuk dijejalkan di ruangan ini seperti berkas-berkas yang diperiksanya. Jam bundar yang dipasangnya didinding tiga bulan lalu seolah memperlambat putarannya. Ia hanya merasa bosan dengan suasana ini.

Tidak pernah, selama hampir dua tahun pekerjaannya sebagai auror, ia menemukan perkara serius. Paling-paling cuma perampokan biasa yang dilakukan berandal Diagon Alley atau kerusuhan yang dibuat penyihir jalanan. Kasus terberat yang dijalaninya adalah meledaknya sebuah bus tingkat _muggle_ yang membuat heboh nyaris seisi bumi. Kementerian tahu ledakan yang menewaskan dua puluh turis Jepang, lima warga negara Perancis, dan mengakibatkan ratusan mobil disekitar bus ikut terbakar serta puluhan orang terluka merupakan ulah penyihir. Penyihir yang dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan tanduk _erumpent_ didalam bus tingkat. Rupanya, _muggle_ mengira ini serangan terorisme bom bunuh diri dan seluruh dunia geger karena banyaknya korban yang tewas. Inggris Raya darurat teroris dan Departemen Auror kerepotan memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal dan mudah dilupakan oleh _muggle_. Sayang itu kasus lama, enam bulan yang lalu.

Itulah mengapa Harry begitu antusias mendengar berita peri-rumah Malfoy terbunuh. Bukan karena ia senang Malfoy menderita, tapi sungguh, kasus ini benar-benar penting untuknya.

Pintu kayu dihadapannya membuka perlahan-lahan. Sejenak ia bisa merasakan hawa yang lebih segar saat pintu itu mengayun, namun seseorang menerobos tanpa aba-aba dengan langkah berat dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Kasus baru. Kelas B," geram orang itu, menghempaskan sebuah amplop tebal ditempat yang tersisa dimeja Harry.

"Mr. Bones," Harry agak terkesiap, orang itu mendelik pedanya dengan mata biru pucat yang lelah.

"Ya, Potter. Kelas B," geramnya lagi.

Harry menyelidiki orang itu. Rambut abu-abu yang sepanjang bahu, berayun lemah menyentuh ujung-ujung jubah hijau kumal, wajahnya lelah dengan gurat-gurat luka disetiap permukaannya. Tetapi rautnya yang panik meyakinkan Harry kalau ini tidak main-main. Maka ia menyentak amplop itu dan mulai meneliti isinya. Kebosanannya raib sejak Mr. Bones mengucapkan kata Kelas B.

"Semalam? Brankas lama keluarga Black?" gumam Harry lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Yep, Potter. Rombongan _goblin_ Gringrotts ngamuk-ngamuk di ruanganku."

"Mereka mengantarkan ini sendiri?" tanya Harry tidak yakin.

Mr. Bones mengangguk tegas, "Sekarang, Potter. Jangan buang waktuku. Ikut aku ke Gringrotts. Persiapkan dirimu."

Harry mengerti. Mr. Bones bergumam ia akan berangkat lebih dulu dan Harry menarik jubah bepergiannya dari gantungan. Ia juga bergegas keluar ruangannya. 'Ini dia,' batinnya. Jantungnya menghentak didadanya, ini dia.

.

.

.

Gringrotts kacau pada jam sepagi ini. Rupanya Mr. Bones mengajak beberapa auror lain untuk menemaninya sekaligus untuk berjaga. Segerombol penyihir marah-marah di meja panjang, saling beradu mulut dengan para _goblin_. Dua orang auror Kementerian berusaha menengahi mereka, namun salah satunya kena pukul tongkat sihir salah satu orang yang mengacung tinggi-tinggi. Tetakel ungu bermunculan dari kepalanya.

Mata Harry memandang menyapu ruangan besar itu. Pandangannya bertemu mata Mr. Bones. Pria itu tampak lega melihat Harry berjalan menghampirinya.

"Langsung saja ke brankas. Antar kami, Gilbert," perintah Mr. Bones.

Gilbert memimpin dihadapan mereka, memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan kereta luncur ukuran sedang yang akan mengangkut mereka menuju lemari besi keluarga Black. Gilbert naik dan segera memposisikan diri didepan disusul Mr. Bones dan Harry. Kereta meluncur turun semakin kebawah, gesekan antara roda dan rel menimbulkan bunyi bising yang dipantulkan stalagmit dan stalagtit yang makin kedalam makin bermunculan.

Ketiganya bungkam. Harry ingat bagaimana ia bisa menerobos lemari besi Lestrange saat masa perang dulu. Ia memanfaatkan ramuan _polijus_ dan kutukan _imperius_ , dan jangan lupakan naga yang membawa mereka bertiga—Harry, Ron, Hermione—keluar dari sana dengan nyawa yang masih utuh. Mungkin, menurut teori Harry, pencuri kali ini menggunakan strategi yang nyaris sama dengannya dulu.

Harry tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang membutuhkan Eliksir Steab. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu Eliksir Steab, bahkan ia baru mendengarnya sekali ini saat membaca surat yang diberikan Mr. Bones tadi padanya. Brankas keluarga Blackyang bertahun-tahun tak pernah dibuka, dibobol oleh entah siapa. Bukan galleon atau piala antik yang hilang, melainkan sebotol Eliksir Steab.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Gilbert ketus. Dirinya turun lebih dulu. Harry melompat dan mendekati pintu lemari besi itu yang tampak hangus.

Mr. Bones mengernyit dan menyentuh pintu besi tersebut. Tangannya mengusap bekas hangus dan membauinya, " _Fiendfire_ ," gumamnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap Harry.

Mr. Bones berbalik menatapnya, "Mungkin saja."

"Tapi bukankah itu sangat berbahaya? Apinya bisa saja menyebar kalau tidak dikendalikan dengan benar," kata Harry keras kepala.

"Orang ini berhasil mengendalikannya, Nak," kata Mr. Bones agak kecewa. Wajahnya semakin terlihat lelah.

Harry mengumpat dan berbalik menghadap Gilbert. _Goblin_ itu lebih tinggi daripada _goblin_ biasanya. Tampangnya tidak begitu kejam seperti kebanyakan _goblin_ , mungkin efek dari hidungnya yang lurus kecil. "Apa kau yakin hanya Eliksir Steab yang hilang? Apakah sudah diperiksa?" tanya Harry menuntut.

Gilbert mengangguk, "Ya. Sudah kami cek tiga kali," katanya meyakinkan.

Mr. Bones memilih untuk memeriksa sekeliling. Harry mengawasi dan melihat bekas hangus juga ada di stalagtit terdekat. Ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, Mr. Bones memanggilnya dan mengajaknya kembali ke kantor. Harry menurut, Gilbert mengantar mereka kembali ke aula diatas. Keduanya berpisah dengan Gilbert dan segera ber-disapparate menuju Kementerian.

"Kantorku, Potter," Mr. Bones memberi aba-aba agar Harry mengikutinya ketika mereka baru sampai di Kementerian.

Kantor Mr. Bones lebih luas dan tertata daripada kantor Harry. Dipintunya yang baru dicat ulang, terdapat plakat emas berkilat bertuliskan "KEPALA DIVISI KRIMINAL". Itulah jabatan Mr. Bones sekarang. Harry duduk di kursi kayu sementara kursi Mr. Bones yang ada dihadapannya merupakan kursi dengan sandaran tinggi. Suatu simbol yang menandakan bahwa ia memiliki kedudukan. Meja kerja diantara mereka berdua pun rapi, foto Mr. Bones dan istrinya tertawa cerah dari piguranya yang terletak disana.

"Siapapun yang mencuri Eliksir Steab pasti sudah menggunakannya sekarang," kata Mr. Bones, matanya menerawang melewati Harry, "tapi, meskipun kita tidak bisa mendapatkan Eliksir ini kembali, kita tetap harus menangkap pelakunya."

Diam-diam Harry setuju dengan apa yang Mr. Bones katakan.

"Errr... Mr. Bones?" Harry bersuara, namun Mr. Bones belum juga memandangnya. "Mr. Bones, maukah anda memberi tahu saya apa itu Eliksir Steab?"

Mr. Bones mengerlingnya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Eliksir Steab, Potter," katanya, "adalah eliksir yang diciptakan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Black ratusan tahun lalu pada masa-masa gelap. Tidak diketahui secara pasti siapa, tetapi orang itu, bagaimanapun juga telah berhasil mengemas sihir paling hitam dalam botol ramuan."

"Apa yang mampu dilakukan eliksir itu? Apa efeknya, Mr. Bones?" desak Harry, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa penasaran.

"Eliksir ini mampu mengubah manusia menjadi makhluk kegelapan. Darah manusia—baik penyihir maupun muggle—yang telah terkontaminasi bisa dimanfaatkan untuk pengendalian sesama makhluk hitam."

"Tapi bagaimana? Maksud saya, itu brankas lama keluarga Black. Black terakhir sudah... sudah meninggal," kerongkongannya tercekat mengatakan hal ini, "... dan bagaimana pencurinya tahu ada sebotol Eliksir Steab disana?"

Mr. Bones membungkuk diatas meja, wajahnya yang dipenuhi bekas luka begitu dekat dengan Harry.

"Secara teknis, itu brankasmu, Potter."

Harry membelalak, tetapi Mr. Bones menampilkan ekspresi tidak ada yang boleh memotong pembicaraannya.

"Anggota keluarga Black dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun terakhir ini, tersisa empat orang. Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, dan tentu saja, Sirius Black. Narcissa dan Androeda menikah dengan orang yang bukan Black, pada masa ini keduanya bisa dipastikan tidak bersentuhan dengan sihir hitam, dan Sirius mengorbankan hidupnya untuk melindungimu, putra baptisnya.

Seperti yang kau tahu, Sirius benar-benar tidak peduli dengan status darah dan kurang menyukai tetek-bengek sihir hitam dikeluarganya. Tetapi saudari sepupunya adalah tangan kanan Lord Voldemort. Dan jika kau tanya aku tentang brankas lama keluarga Black, aku yakin Bellatrix mengetahui separuh yang ada didalam sana. Tetapi sebelum kematiannya, Sirius mewariskan semua harta keluarga Black padamu termasuk brankas itu sehingga Bellatrix tidak bisa menggunakannya sebelum ia sendiri mati dalam perang.

Apapun yang diketahui Bellatrix mengenai sihir hitam, ia pasti memberitahu tuannya dan kawan pelahap maut-nya. Kau Potter, tidak peduli dengan segala warisan yang diamanahkan padamu, telah dimanfaatkan oleh pencuri itu. Aku berani taruhan dengan mobil muggle yang paling mewah, pencurinya adalah sisa-sisa dari kejayaan Lord Voldemort."

Ekspresi Harry mengeras mendengar hal ini. Ia baru sadar—atau mungkin baru ingat—bawa yang dicuri adalah harta Sirius. Mr. Bones benar, harusnya ia lebih peduli terhadap apa yang telah diwariskan Sirius padanya. Jika saja ia tahu ada benda yang begitu berbahaya dalam brankas itu, semua ini mungkin bisa dicegah.

"Potter, bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu. Sori, aku sungguh..."

"Tak apa, Mr. Bones. Hanya, bagaimana anda bisa tahu tentang semua itu?"

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku adalah salah satu anggota Orde, aku dipihakmu sejak dulu," Mr. Bones mengatakannya dengan begitu bangga.

Harry lega mendengarnya. "Mr. Bones, kenapa tidak ada materi mengenai Eliksir Steab dikelas auror pemula?" tanya Harry, antusiasmenya terhadap kasus ini telah kembali.

"Tentu saja karena kurangnya informasi mengenai eliksir ini dan tidak ada tanda-tada pemakaiannya sejak lama," kata Mr. Bones, "kembalilah ke kantormu."

Harry mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Ia mendapat tugas untuk menghubungi Divisi Ilmu Hitam untuk bekerja sama dengan Divisi Kriminal. Namun, begitu ia sampai diluar ruangan Mr. Bones, semuanya jadi terasa lebih buruk. Jauh lebih buruk. Kepalanya pening dan dadanya sesak. Diseretnya kakinya yang terasa berat kembali ke ruang 3x4 miliknya. Ia seperti ditarik kebelakang oleh arus. Ia hanya merasa mundur ke sebuah waktu dimana Sirius terbunuh, lenyap dibalik kelambu di Departemen Misteri. Rasanya sesakit ini, sesakit saat ia gagal menjaga sesuatu yang harusnya ia jaga, sesakit saat orang-orang yang ia sayang mati berkorban untuknya. Orang tuanya, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Fred, Moony, Tonks, dan bahkan Creevey. Ia menggumamkan mantra _patronus,_ sesuatu yang menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menghapus pikiran buruk dari benaknya, walaupun itu tak bisa menciptakan _patronus_.

TBC

a/n: Well, entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, chapter ini agak memaksa dan menurutku jelek. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Semoga kalian suka. Dan jangan lupa beritahu pendapat kalian di kotak review.


	3. Chapter 3

CHOCOLAPUT PRESENT

HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTERY OF THE BEAST

CHAPTER 3: PUPPET

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Masih belum kurebut dari J.K. Rowling

.

.

.

a/n: Ini chapter ketiga. Bagian ini agak panjang dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Selamat membaca. Hati-hati dengan typo(s)

.

.

.

Baru setengah menit Harry berhasil bernapas di ruangan minim udara segar miliknya, pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka. Harry terlonjak dari duduknya dan terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya saat ini. Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang dan mata kelabu pucat yang memancar dari rongganya dan bibir yang melengkung menyebalkan merangsek masuk dan duduk begitu saja di seberang Harry.

"Kupikir auror bekerja keras membasmi sampah para penyihir diluar sana. Tapi apa yang kudapat disini? Pantas saja banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini," sindir orang itu dengan nada bicara yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Yeah, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Malfoy," gerutu Harry kesal.

Draco Malfoy tampak sangat uring-uringan. Ia mencibir dan memutar bola matanya bersamaan.

"Apa kau belum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Bibi Andromeda? Peri-rumahku diserang, Potter, dan aku tidak melihatmu bertindak sama sekali," katanya mendelik kepada mata hijau Harry.

Mendadak saja pipi Harry serasa ditampar. Baru pagi tadi Andromeda menyuruhnya untuk menemui Draco tapi sekarang ia sudah lupa. Pantas saja Draco jadi uring-uringan dan lebih menyebalkan daripada yang Harry tahu.

Harry berdehem dan mencoba bersikap kalem. Sengaja ia mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut mengerikan. "Oke, sori. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Jadi, sori," ucap Harry mencoba untuk bersungguh-sungguh.

"Potter," Malfoy menggeram dengan suara kesal yang tertahan, "Peri-rumahku mati dan kau cuma minta maaf?"

Astaga, Harry benci hari ini.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Malfoy? Menghidupkan kembali peri-mu? Sori saja aku tidak bisa," ucap Harry sarkatis.

"Kau yang auror. Kau yang tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menghadapi serangan seperti ini!" bentak Draco tidak tahan.

Malfoy benar. Ia harusnya tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini. Hanya saja, otaknya menolak untuk berpikir cepat setelah emosinya memampat didepan pintu Mr. Bones tadi. Ini semua begitu tidak adil. Sepertinya ia lupa apa yang sebelumnya ia harapkan. Ia berharap menemukan sebuah atau beberapa kasus serius, dan setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia begitu tidak siap.

"Aku mengerti, Malfoy," kata Harry memandang Draco yang masih terlihat kesal, "sekarang kutanya kau, kau memilih menyerahkan kasus ini kepada auror dengan melalui prosedur yang berlaku atau kau menyerahkan kasus ini padaku?"

Malfoy tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua ini kepada Harry. "Pastikan kasus ini tidak sampai bocor. Ini diantara kita saja."

.

.

.

Ketika Harry mencari dengan pandangan matanya, ia menemukan Malfoy bersandar di dinding batu dapur dengan memandang lampu gantung di langit-langit. Harry baru saja selesai memeriksa Timby yang telah diawetkan Malfoy dengan ramuan pengawet mayat.

Harry memanggil dan menemukan mata Draco menatap dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekat sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa yang terjadi terhadap peri-mu adalah sesuatu yang bisa kupastikan belum pernah terjadi," mulai Harry tak yakin. Ia telah menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhir untuk memeriksa peri itu lagi dan lagi. Dan walaupun dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan penelitian lebih detail, dia tahu pasti apa yang terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan belum pernah terjadi?" tanya Malfoy, sekarang ia berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang berlipat didada.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk. Ini bukan diskusi ringan," kata Harry.

Ia mengikuti Malfoy yang duduk dikursi ujung meja makan, Harry sendiri duduk disisi kanan meja yang dekat dengan Malfoy.

"Mulailah kalau begitu," Harry mencibir mendengar nada memerintah dari pemuda rambut pirang itu. Ini pertama kali baginya, duduk satu meja dengan Malfoy tanpa saling melempar cacian atau kutukan. Beberapa hal tampak jelas berubah selama waktu ini.

"Baiklah, Malfoy. Anggap proses penyelidikan dimulai dari sini," kata Harry.

Draco Malfoy mendengus, "Memangnya darimana lagi, eh?"

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Jangan memotong pembicaraanku lagi kali ini," paksa Harry jengkel. Jika saja ia bukan auror dan orang ini bukan Draco Malfoy.

Ia melihat Malfoy menyeringai, tetapi ia melanjutkan bicara.

"Kau minta bantuanku untuk menyelidiki peri-rumahmu. Itu berarti kita partner sekarang. Itu juga berarti kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Aku tidak menerima pengecualian," katanya dan orang disebelahnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Itu juga termasuk pertanyaan apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan kawan pelahap maut-mu?" kalimat ini diiringi dengan pelototan dari Malfoy.

"Apa kau baru saja menuduhku, Potter?" tanya Draco sengit.

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau berhubungan dengan kawan pelahap maut-mu? Karena ini sepertinya berhubungan," jelas Harry, menatap Malfoy yang nampak jengkel dengan serius.

"Apa kau mengira aku masih bagian dari mereka? Aku clear, Potter. Kalau tidak, aku pasti bernasib sama dengan ayahku yang mendekam di pojokan Azkaban," katanya miris, kedengarannya ia seperti menyindir nasibnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau clear. Aku sendiri yang membersihkan namamu. Tapi, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditolerir sekarang. Penyerangan terhadap peri-rumahmu dilakukan secara brutal. Ia dikoyak dan benar-benar hancur. Maksudku, kau pernah lihat korban beruang hitam? Semacam itulah kondisinya sekarang. Tapi, bukan beruang hitam, kalaupun mereka disekitar sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menembus proteksi rumah ini. Hanya yang tahu cara menerobos mantra proteksi disini yang bisa mengaksesnya."

Harry tidak sadar ia mulai mengoceh sepanjang itu. Diluar perkiraannya juga bahwa Malfoy mendengarkannya.

"Dan itu bukan sembarang orang," sambung Malfoy beberapa menit kemudian.

Harry mengangguk, "Itu benar."

Ia mendengar Malfoy menghembuskan napas berat. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca. Tetapi ada langkah lain yang tak seimbang memasuki dapur. Harry menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tertegun. Draco Malfoy juga menyadari arah pandangan Harry. Pemuda itu terduduk tegak dan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sebuah senyuman cerah versi Draco Malfoy.

"Ibu!" suara Malfoy bergetar mengucap kata itu.

Wanita itu berusaha berdiri tegak. Susah payah ia mempercepat langkahnya tapi ia masih saja sempoyongan. Draco berdiri dan menyongsong wanita itu, disambarnya kedua lengan sang ibu dan dipapahnya wanita ringkih itu menuju konter dapur kuno.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Son," kata Narcissa lemah.

Draco menggeleng dan mengeluarkan senyumnya lagi untuk wanita itu. "Harusnya aku ada saat kau butuh. Seperti dirimu yang selalu ada untukku," bisik Draco rendah ditelinga Narcissa dan membuatnya mengeluarkan senyuman yang mirip dengan putranya.

"Well, aku tidak akan membutuhkanmu untuk sekedar mengambilkan obatku seperti ini saat Dokter Granger berhasil menyembuhkanku," kata Narcissa sedih.

Draco menuangkan segelas air untuk ibunya. Narcissa menerima dan meminum obatnya yang berupa pil dan kapsul. Obat muggle.

"Akan kuantar Ibu ke kamar, atau mungkin Ibu ingin ke perpustakaan?"

"Kamar. Obat ini menimbulkan kantuk, aku pasti tertidur sebentar lagi," lirih Narcissa.

Mereka berdua berbalik dengan Draco yang masih merangkul sebelah tubuh Narcissa. Narcissa mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan Harry mengawasi mereka.

Harry bangkit dan tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa telah merusak momen ibu dan anak saat ini. Narcissa membelalak, "Harry Potter," katanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mrs. Malfoy," kata Harry sopan.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan, "Bekerjasama dengan putraku, kalau begitu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Begitulah," jawab Harry agak tidak yakin.

Draco kemudian membawa Narcissa ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Harry sendirian di dapur itu. Harry takjub dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia saksikan. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang angkuh, sombong, dan arogan, berubah menjadi seorang yang hangat dihadapan ibunya. Ini kali pertamanya ia melihat senyuman Malfoy yang begitu tulus kepada ibunya. Harry menanggung rasa iri yang berat karena, ia tak pernah bisa melakukan apa yang baru Draco Malfoy lakukan kepada ibunya sendiri. Mendadak ia merindukan orang tuanya.

Draco Malfoy kembali dan duduk ditempatnya semula. Harry mengamatinya dan bibirnya terbuka sebelum ia sendiri bisa mencegahnya.

"Apa ibumu tadi bicara tentang Dokter Granger?" tanyanya.

Draco mengawasi matanya sebelum mengangguk. "Ini tamparan untuk keluarga kami," katanya. Telapak tangannya menggenggam erat menahan apapun itu yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Malfoy," panggil Harry sementara Draco hanya memandangnya dengan marah, "kau beruntung masih memiliki orang tuamu," kata Harry yang tiba-tiba merasa kasihan dengan orang itu.

Draco mendecih dan menurunkan matanya, "Anak mana yang ingin memiliki ayah pelahap maut, Potter?"

"Paling tidak kau memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat mereka dan tumbuh dalam pengawasan mereka. Paling tidak kau tidak kehilangan mereka bahkan sebelum kau bisa mengelap liurmu sendiri," ujar Harry kosong. Hatinya mengerut sedih mengingat orang tuanya.

"Ibuku sakit kanker paru-paru. St. Mungo tidak bisa mengobatinya karena itu bukan penyakit atau luka-luka sihir. Aku berpikir untuk membawa ibu ke rumah sakit muggle dan aku terkejut melihat pria yang merawat ibuku. Seorang pria seusia ayahku yang pernah kutemui dulu di Flourish and Bloots awal tahun keduaku di Hogwarts," kisah Draco dengan memandang udara kosong didepannya.

"Ayah Hemione?" tanya Harry terkejut.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk, telapaknya kini menutupi mukanya yang memerah. "Aku menyesal, Potter. Dengan apa yang pernah kulakukan dulu. Kepada Granger terutama. Saat aku melihat ayahnya bekerja keras untuk menyembuhkan ibuku, rasanya..."

"Aku mengerti, Malfoy. Tapi lebih baik kita fokus ke permasalahan ini, oke?"

"Jadi, siapa nama yang kau tahu, yang berhasil lolos dari Kementerian?" desak Harry lagi kali ini lebih antusias.

Keduanya kembali berdiskusi. Draco menyebutkan dua nama yang menurut Harry meragukan. Catatan Kementerian membuktikan kedua nama itu sudah mati, tapi Draco membantah dan mulai berspekulasi.

"Aku melihat mereka, atau sesuatu yang seperti mereka berjalan keluar Aula Besar ditengah perang. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah sekarang mereka masih hidup atau tidak," sangkal Draco tak yakin.

"Tapi Malfoy, mereka mati disana. Bill menemukan mayat mereka," kata Harry.

"Potter, kalau kau menyuruhku menyebutkan nama yang kutahu tentang pelahap maut, merekalah yang kutahu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa begitu sementara mayat mereka sudah ditemukan?"

"Aku tak tahu!" kata Malfoy frustasi dan kesal.

"Oke baiklah. Akan kuselidiki lagi nama itu nanti," kata Harry menyerah dengan perdebatan mereka.

Jeda sesaat ketika keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba perapian menyala dengan api hijau yang biasa dan seorang wanita keluar dari sana. Ia mengibaskan debu dari jubahnya dan terkejut melihat dua orang yang saling diam dalam satu meja.

"Bagus jika kalian sudah mulai. Aku akan melihat Narcissa," kata Andromeda sambil lalu kepada Harry dan Draco.

Harry tersenyum. Andromeda yang telah membuat Harry setuju untuk menangani kasus ini. Sekarang ia dibuat bingung oleh Draco yang menyebutkan dua nama yang dianggapnya telah meninggal.

Draco meliriknya sekilas. Ia berterimakasih dalam hati karena Potter bersedia membantunya. "Kau bisa melanjutkan penyelidikan besok. Aku harus pergi ke St. Mungo," kata Draco lebih tenang.

Harry bangkit dan beranjak pergi. Namun begitu ia sampai dilangkah ketiga ia berbalik menghadap Malfoy yang masih duduk ditempatnya. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu ibumu tentang Timby?" tanyanya ragu.

Ia melihat Draco menggeleng. Bibir bawahnya terapit diantara kedua giginya. Dari sini, ia jelas terlihat agak berantakan. Harry mengerti ini berat untuk pria itu, satu anggukan kepada Malfoy dan dia pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

.

.

.

Salju turun malam itu. Pernak-pernik natal yang menghiasi malam yang gelap berpendar dan membuat salju berkilauan. Diatas jembatan batu yang sepi, terdengar bunyi 'plop' yang memecah keheningan tengah malam. Seseorang yang muncul dari bunyi 'plop' itu memandang sekeliling untuk memeriksa sekitar. Pekerjaannya memembuatnya terbiasa untuk bersikap waspada. Sejak keluar dari kantornya ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang—atau sesuatu—yang membuat suasana hatinya tak nyaman.

Setelah memastikan ia sendirian, ia mulai berjalan. Sepatunya melesak dalam salju dan menimbulkan jejak kubangan yang bertambah banyak seiring langkahnya. Rumahnya adalah rumah nomor tiga setelah jembatan batu. Tepat didepan rumahnya, ada sebuah tugu peringatan untuk pahlawan muggle yang berjasa atas wilayah itu. Ia bisa melihat tugu itu menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat rumahnya yang berbata merah.

Ia merapatkan tudung jubahnya kasar dan tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas tebal dipelukannya. The Talking Puppet. Mainan sihir yang sedang trend saat ini. Dibelinya tadi pagi saat melakukan kunjungan ke Diagon Alley. Cucunya pasti senang menerimanya sebagai hadiah natal nanti.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada sepasang mata yang berkilat menahan kesal mengawasinya. Orang itu mengendap-endap mengikuti, tapi langkahnya aneh. Untuk sesaat Si Penguntit berusaha berbalik dan menjauh, tetapi tubuhnya tersentak dan wajah kelabunya meringis kesakitan. Lalu ia melanjutkan mengikuti targetnya yang sudah mencapai rumah kedua.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa, Si Penguntit berlari dan menghadang orang itu. Orang itu terkejut dan otomatis mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari saku jubahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya curiga.

Si Penguntit menyeringai kejam dan tertawa, "Selamat malam, Jeremy," sapanya dengan suara menggeram yang sudah lama tak didengar Jeremy.

Jeremy mengernyit, "Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya keheranan. Ia mencengkeram tongkatnya semakin erat dan bersiap melancarkan beberapa kutukan untuk Si Penguntit.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," suara berat Si Penguntit menggema, sebelum Jeremy bisa melawan, Si Penguntit telah merangsek maju hingga keduanya bertubrukan dengan Jeremy berada di posisi yang kurang menguntungkan.

"Kau sudah mati!" kata Jeremy susah payah karena orang itu menekan dadanya dengan lengannya yang kuat.

Mereka bergelut diatas salju, Si Penguntit mencabik Jeremy. Jeremy melolong tapi orang itu tak peduli. Kuku tangannya yang tajam dan runcing telah menorehkan luka dilengan kiri Jeremy yang menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Salju disekeliling mereka banjir darah. Si Penguntit berhasil melukai kedua pergelangan tangan Jeremy dengan taringnya, darah menyembur dari kulitnya yang robek. Jeremy lemas dan tak bisa melakukan banyak perlawanan selain berkelit menghindar. Tongkat sihirnya terlempar dan begitu pula The Talking Puppet untuk cucunya.

Saat Si Penguntit tengah meninju perut Jeremy, mendadak saja ia berhenti seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya membelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang meregang nyawa. Darah dimana-mana, keadaan sekeliling mereka berantakan.

"Oh, Tuan. Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" kata Si Penguntit kebingungan memandangi jubahnya yang berlumur darah. Suaranya tidak lagi menggeram seperti tadi.

"Tidak!" katanya ketakutan saat tubuh Jeremy tiba-tiba berhenti bernapas. "Tidak!" serunya pelan dan panik. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ada saksi. Ia tak mau dituduh lagi setelah kejadian disekolah kemarin.

Ia berlari terpincang-pincang meninggalkan tubuh Jeremy yang mulai kaku. Si Penguntit sesenggukan dan terus berlari. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana. Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Dipercepat larinya yang pincang dan ketakutan. Tanpa ada yang melihat, ia menghilang dibalik gedung-gedung pabrik tua.

.

.

.

Wilayah yang terkenal damai di pinggiran kota mendadak riuh dengan suara sirine polisi. Garis polisi melintang disekeliling mayat yang membiru didekat tugu yang tertutup salju. Seorang wanita dengan celana jeans pudar menangis terduduk tepat diluar garis polisi sambil memeluk boneka. Seorang ahli forensik setempat berada didalam pagar mengambil beberapa foto dan sampel darah dijubah mayat.

Beberapa warga yang penasaran mendekat dan berkerumun. Saling berbisik dan berpendapat. Mereka yang datang belakangan saling mengintip dibalik bahu orang yang berada didepan mereka. Begitu pula tiga orang yang baru datang disana, mereka mendesak maju dengan penasaran. Beberapa orang lain kemudian bermunculan disekitar tempat itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa rombongan orang terakhir itu muncul dari ketiadaan.

"Clarissa?" suara itu membuat wanita dewasa yang menangis terduduk itu menoleh. Ia menyadari siapa pria yang membungkuk dan memegang bahunya ini. Tetapi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menangis.

"Clarissa, aku akan membawamu masuk rumah. Biar Harry dan Ron yang mengurusnya," kata teman pria itu, seorang wanita yang selalu ada untuk membantu apapun masalah kedua temannya.

Clarissa mengangguk lemah. Dengan bantuan Hermione, ia berdiri membawa boneka dan tongkat sihir yang ditemukan bersama jasad ayahnya. Ia begitu shock saat dua orang polisi mengetuk pintu rumahnya dipagi buta. Keluarganya jarang sekali berurusan dengan muggle sehingga dia agak kurang percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan polisi tersebut kepadanya. Bahwa ayahnya ditemukan meninggal didekat halaman rumah mereka.

Ia memang sendirian dirumah saat itu. Tunangannya menginap di Paris untuk dua minggu bersama putri mereka. Malam itu ayahnya juga tidak pulang, tetapi ia tak khawatir. Ayahnya sering berbuat begitu. Sejak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya berubah menjadi seorang workaholic.

"Minumlah, Clarissa," kata Hermione sambil menyodorkan segelas air untuk wanita malang itu.

Clarissa menerimanya tanpa protes. Hermione sangat baik padanya meskipun ia tak begitu mengenalnya. Hermione meletakkan boneka berbentuk gadis kecil dan sebuah tongkat sihir di nakas disamping sofa yang mereka duduki. Ia merangkul pundak Clarissa seraya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan. Clarissa masih terisak, tetapi tak separah tadi. Sekitar satu jam mereka duduk, Harry dan Ron menerobos masuk ruang tamu tanpa mengetuk.

"Bagaimana Daddy?" serobot Clarissa tanpa menunggu Harry dan Ron mengambil napas.

"Well," Harry mendesah tak nyaman, memandang Clarissa yang pipinya basah. "Ini mungkin sulit untukkmu menghadapinya. Polisi tidak tahu apa yang membunuh ayahmu, begitu pula kami," kata Harry mencuri pandang pada Ron yang tidak membantu.

"Bagaimana dengan jenazah Daddy?" rintih Clarissa pelan.

"Kami berhasil meyakinkan polusi itu untuk tidak melakukan adopsi lebih lanjut terhadap jenazah Mr. Bones. Jasadnya akan segera diurus oleh rumah sakit," kata Ron.

Hermione mengernyit, "Polisi, Ron. Dan yang benar otopsi bukan adopsi," koreksinya.

Muka Ron memerah mendengar Hermione tapi gagal mengucapkan protes. Ron juga seorang auror, sama seperti Harry. Hanya saja Ron berada di Divisi Ilmu Hitam, sedangkan Hermione bekerja di Departemen Penegak Hukum Sihir, yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan undang-undang tentang peri rumah.

"Clarissa, sebaiknya kau menghubungi tunanganmu. Dia perlu tahu tentang keadaan ayahmu," saran Hermione.

Clarissa setuju dan pamit masuk untuk mem-floo tunangannya. Begitu ia menghilang, Harry dan Ron bergegas duduk dengan tampang serius.

"Persis seperti peri-rumah Malfoy," kata Harry tiba-tiba.

Ron dan Hermione memandangnya tak percaya. Harry telah memberitahu kedua sahabatnya untuk membantunya mengenai kasus Timby. Sepulang dari Malfoy Manor hari itu, ia mengontak Hermione dan Ron untuk diajak bekerjasama. Malfoy setuju saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry, karena ia sendiri yakin bahwa akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk menangani kasus Timby jika mereka hanya bekerja berdua, mengingat hubungan keduanya yang tak begitu baik.

"Mungkinkah keduanya berkaitan?" tanya Ron.

Hermione menggeleng, "Kita tidak bisa langsung memutuskan. Harry, aku ikut dalam kasus ini. Aku akan membantumu," katanya, yang ia maksud adalah kasus Mr. Bones.

"Apa tidak ada bukti untuk penyelidikan kita? Sebuah bukti sihir dan bukannya sampel darah?" kata Ron lebih kepada Harry.

Harry menggeleng frustasi, "Tidak ada apapun di..."

"Ada," potong Hermione cepat.

"Apa?" seru Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Tetapi Clarissa memasuki ruangan itu ketika mereka berdua akan bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Hermione.

"Gustave akan kembali ke Inggris secepatnya. Aku akan merasa lebih baik ketika ia pulang," katanya sedih dan menerawang.

"Baiklah, Clarissa. Kami pikir kami juga harus pergi. Kingsley akan segera mengunjungimu setelah ini," kata Hermione ramah.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Ron keheranan, "kupikir kita akan...," tetapi Harry memberinya tatapan untuk tidak menginterupsi Hermione sehingga Ron langsung diam.

"Clarissa, bolehkah kami membawa boneka dan tongkat sihir ayahmu?" bujuk Hermione, "untuk penyelidikan," tambahnya ketika melihat mimik ragu Clarissa.

"Tapi penyihir dimakamkan bersama tongkatnya," kata Clarissa tak rela.

"Kami janji itu tidak akan lama. Maksimal satu minggu," tambah Harry meyakinkan.

Clarissa setuju. Mereka bertiga berpamitan dan langsung ber-apparate didepan pintu menuju atrium Kementerian.

"Apa yang bisa dibuktikan dari sebuah boneka berambut pirang?" tanya Ron mencibir begitu kaki mereka mendarat dengan mulus di lantai keramik atrium.

"Kau akan tahu, Ron, ketika aku memberitahumu," kata Hermione menampilkan ekspresi bersemangatnya yang biasa.

"Tapi itu cuma boneka, kan?" tanya Harry yang sama tak yakinnya dengan Ron.

"Kalian tak tahu, ya? Ini bukan sekadar boneka. Ini," kata Hermione memberikan jeda yang dramatis, "adalah The Talking Puppet."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Special thanks to Steve yang menginspirasiku dengan The Talking Puppet. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan sungkan kasih review, ya. Dan makasih buat yang udah review. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

CHOCOLAPUT PRESENT

HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTERY OF THE BEAST

CHAPTER 4: THAT BOY

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Belongs to J.

.

.

.

a/n: yeah chapter 4! Happy reading. Hati-hati dengan typo(s).

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy tak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akan datang pada hidupnya. Dulu ia tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi healer. Tetapi menjadi healer adalah hal terbaik yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini, dan itu menakjubkan. Dalam setiap hari yang ia lalui selalu ada kejutan. Selalu ada orang yang berterimakasih kepadanya karena sesendok ramuan yang ia berikan kepada mereka. Selalu ada keajaiban saat ia menolong seseorang yang tak berdaya. Keajaiban yang lebih mujarab daripada sihir itu sendiri.

Dan selain berbagai macam penyakit sihir yang ia jumpai setiap hari, ada satu hal yang lebih aneh daripada itu semua. Menghabiskan makan siangnya di café muggle. Berada ditempat ini untuk pertamakalinya dengan jubah healer yang lengannya ternoda serta teman duduk yang tak pernah ia perkirakan. Draco Malfoy duduk dalam satu meja bundar yang sama bersama Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger. Oh, kakek moyangnya pasti akan geli melihat hal ini.

Lebih daripada itu, hampir semua orang di café itu meliriknya. Sudah sepuluh menit ketiganya menikmati makan siang, tetapi tak seorangpun ditempat itu yang tidak memperhatikannya. Ia jadi merasa risih sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanyanya asal pada kedua teman duduknya.

Pemuda berkacamata menggeleng sementara teman ceweknya mengangguk terang-terangan. Draco mengernyit pada cewek itu sehingga yang dipandangnya mendengus.

"Malfoy, aku tahu ini bukan pertamakalinya kau didunia muggle. Tapi, setidaknya perhatikan pakaianmu, dong! Itu sangat mencolok dimata mereka," desis cewek itu keras-keras.

"Granger, aku terburu-buru. Lagipula ini cuma pakaian kerja biasa," komentarnya seraya menyusurkan jemari dirambutnya yang pirang mencolok. Saat ia melakukan itu, segerombol cewek disudut terkikik keras bersamaan, membuat Hermione Granger mem-puh mereka.

"Tidak cukup biasa ditempat ini," kata Hermione.

Melihat Draco yang nampak ingin mendebat Hermione, Harry menyela dengan gaya seorang penengah. "Cukup! Kita mulai diskusi saja," ajaknya.

Keduanya terkejut mendengar Harry yang bersikap bijak. Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka dan membawakan tiga gelas minuman untuk mereka. Harry dan Hermione mengangguk untuk berterimakasih pada pelayan itu. Ketika pelayan itu telah berbalik, Harry beringsut dikursinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Hermione dan Malfoy.

"Apa kau sudah menerima kunjungan dari Kantor Auror?" tanya Harry. Ia menyuruh seorang auror junior untuk mengecek apakah ada kesamaan antara luka-luka dijasad Timby dengan Mr. Bones. Harry pikir, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari Kementerian. Memang tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi paling tidak ia telah memberitahu Pak Menteri.

"Yeah, mereka memberitahuku kalau atasanmu meninggal," kata Draco datar.

"Dibunuh lebih tepatnya," kata Hermione tiba-tiba.

Draco belum tahu tentang hal ini sehingga ia tampak terkejut. "Sudah dua pembunuhan dan pembunuh sialan itu berhasil membunuh kepala Divisi Kriminal," komentar Draco. "Apa sebenarnya yang akan kita diskusikan disini?"

"Well," Harry menghembuskan napas dalam seolah mencari udara yang paling segar, "sebenarnya, Malfoy, kami baru saja menyimpulkan kalau yang membunuh atasanku dan perimu adalah orang yang sama. Atau sesuatu yang sama."

Malfoy tidak tampak terkejut kali ini, sepertinya dia sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Harry sebelumnya. "Jadi, apa?" ringkasnya dengan muka keras tanpa ekspresinya. Mungkin begitulah caranya menunjukkan rasa kesalnya.

"'Jadi, apa' bagaimana?" tuntut Harry tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau minta aku lakukan sehingga kalian repot-repot memintaku datang kesini?" nada angkuhnya sudah mulai terdengar lagi.

"Kau akan ikut kami, Malfoy. Ke Kantor Polisi untuk mengambil bukti yang bersangkutan dengan kematian Mr. Bones. Kemungkinan, dilihat dari cara pelaku melukai korbannya, kita juga akan menemukan siapa yang membunuh Timby jika kita tahu siapa pembunuh Mr. Bones," jelas Hermione panjang.

Sikap sok tahu Hermione membuat Malfoy memutar matanya saat mendengar hal itu. Setelahnya ia mengangguk dan kelihatannya ia hanya bisa menangkap satu hal selain wajah Hermione yang terlalu mirip Dr. Granger, "Apa itu Kantor Polisi?"

Alis Hermione dan Harry terangkat bersamaan, "Demi Tuhan, Malfoy. Kau tak mengerti?" kata Hermione histeris.

Malfoy menggeleng tanpa dosa, dan untuk pertamakalinya, Harry dan Hermione mendapatkan cengirannya. Hermione mulai mengoceh lagi tentang apa itu kantor polisi kepada Draco Malfoy.

"Tunggu dulu," ujar Malfoy pelan dengan tatapan mengawang, "jika kau berpikir kematian Mr. Bones dan Timby berkaitan, apakah kau masih berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Pelahap Maut?" tanyanya kepada Harry.

Harry mengangguk pelan. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu ketika Mr. Bones memasuki ruangannya yang berantakan, memberitahunya bahwa Eliksir Steab dicuri, menyelidiki Gringoots Bank, dan menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja pencurinya adalah Pelahap Maut yang lolos dari Kementerian. Lalu, ia juga ingat bagaimana Malfoy memberitahunya nama dua Pelahap Maut yang tidak pernah ditangkap Kementerian karena keduanya tewas saat perang. Atau hanya dikira tewas. Lambat Harry menyadari bahwa mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dan ia bisa tahu siapa atau apa yang telah berbuat begitu kejam kepada peri-rumah dan Mr. Bones.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa orang itu punya hubungan dengan Pelahap Maut. Mana mungkin ia dibunuh begitu saja oleh mereka?" tanya Draco, yang dimaksudnya tentu saja Mr. Bones.

"Malfoy, Mr. Bones adalah salah satu aset Kementerian untuk memberantas pendukung Voldemort (Draco berjengit jijik mendengar nama itu disebutkan) baik di perang pertama maupun kedua. Pastinya, ia punya banyak musuh jahat yang menyimpan dendam padanya. Dan kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja bahwa ini memang ulah Pelahap Maut. Kita belum punya cukup bukti untuk itu," kata Hermione dengan kalimat cerdasnya yang membuat kedua pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Astaga!" seru Harry tiba-tiba, membuat Hermione dan Draco terlonjak.

"Ada apa, sih, Harry?" tanya Hermione kesal karena Harry telah membuatnya terkejut.

Muka Harry mendadak tampak gugup dan bersemangat secara bersamaan. Ia memandang Hermione dan Draco bergantian dengan sorot berbinar di mata hijaunya.

"Air terjunnya!" serunya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione dan Draco bersamaan merasa penasaran.

"Hermione, kau ingat air terjun di Gringoots dulu? Saat kita terguyur airnya semua mantra penyamaran atau apapun mantra yang ada pada diri kita menghilang. Dan air terjun itu memiliki semacam alarm untuk memberitahu bahwa ada orang yang masuk secara ilegal. Aku baru sadar bahwa Goblin mengetahui hilangnya Eliksir Steab saat melakukan pemeriksaan rutin bulanan yang kebetulan dilakukan esok harinya. Dan juga, saat aku dan Mr. Bones turun, kami tidak melewati air terjun bawah tanah itu. Hermione, ada yang membuat air terjunnya berhenti mengalir."

"Jadi itulah mengapa para Goblin tidak langsung tahu pembobolan itu," tukas Hermione sengit.

"Dan aku pernah tahu orang yang melakukan hal semacam itu," ujar Draco santai.

Kali ini giliran Harry yang terkejut. Kenapa, pikirnya, ia tidak memberitahu Mr. Bones tentang air terjun bawah tanah itu saat beliau masih hidup. Padahal, dia menyadarinya saat itu. Tetapi karena Mr. Bones mengajaknya kembali, ia lupa begitu sampai di kantor.

"Siapa, Malfoy?" kata Hermione takut-takut. Ia takut mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Draco setelah ini.

Harry terdiam, ia menunggu Draco mengucapkan sesuatu sementara Draco meiriknya ragu-ragu.

"Ini tentang orang yang kita bicarakan malam itu, Potter," ujar Draco. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tak yakin dan mengernyit.

"Siapa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione untuk kedua kalinya.

Draco pun ragu, tapi sedetik kemudian dia berkata, "Antonin Dolohov," dan ia tahu bahwa napas kedua teman duduknya tercekat.

Fakta dimana Draco Malfoy menyebutkan nama orang yang sudah mati membuat Hermione merinding. Ia melihat mayat Dolohov disana dua setengah tahun lalu, ia membantu menguburkan mereka, baik para pahlawan perang maupun Pelahap Maut, di halaman Hogwarts yang paling jauh dari kastil. Ia tahu persis dimana posisi kuburan Dolohov. Selama ini ia sudah mati dan tidak mungkin dia bisa bangkit.

"Tidak, Granger. Dolohov tidak bangkit dari kubur. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia pernah mati," ujar Draco seolah ia tahu apa yang sedang Hermione coba simpulkan.

Hermione menyangkal, "Tapi aku membantu pemakamannya. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat jenazahnya," rintihnya. Tangannya gemetar memikirkan Antonin Dolohov yang dikiranya sudah mati mencuri sesuatu dari Gringoots.

"Yeah, kau boleh saja melihat mayatnya. Tapi aku yakin sebelum perang meletus kembali, ketika aku memutuskan untuk...pergi, aku melihatnya melalui kami. Berlari menuju Hutan Terlarang. Dia bahkan sempat mengangguk kepada ayahku," kisah Malfoy.

"Oke, aku tahu ini mengejutkan. Tapi kami perlu mendengarmu tentang sihir air terjun itu, bagaimana itu dilakukan, kapan kau melihatnya, dan apa yang disihirnya," putus Harry ketika ia sadar pembicaraan ini sudah sampai kemana-mana.

"Kupikir ini bisa menunggu. Kita belum tahu pasti apakah kasus ini saling berhubungan atau tidak. Lebih baik kita segera mengunjungi Kantor Polisi itu untuk mengambil bukti yang kau bicarakan tadi," usul Draco. Melirik matahari yang mulai condong ke barat sementara pembicaraan ini membuat Draco ngeri, betapa banyaknya waktu yang telah ia habiskan bersama dua orang yang paling dia benci semasa sekolah.

.

.

.

Bagi Draco Malfoy, Kantor Polisi adalah hal yang sangat baru setelah mobil milik Hermione yang membawa mereka bertiga kesini. Gedungnya kelihatan agak miring dengan cat dinding kusam dan bebercak air hujan. Didalamnya, ada banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dan sibuk dengan kepentingan masing-masing. Segerombol orang yang dikiranya polisi merangsek masuk dan membuat rombongan kecil mereka terhimpit ke dinding. Seseorang diantara segerombol polisi itu—satu-satunya yang tidak berseragam—meronta begitu keras. Tangannya menyatu dibelakang punggungnya.

Hermione, yang berdiri diantara dirinya dan Harry, meremas ujung mantel dua pria dikiri-kanannya. Ia mengawasi mereka sesaat sebelum berkata "Ayo," dan dua pria itu mengekor Hermione. Mereka bertiga melewati koridor panjang dengan ruangan yang sibuk dikedua sisinya. Lantai marmer putih yang tak kalah kusam tampak kotor dan penuh jejak kaki menyilang, Draco menemukan tumpukan salju yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk disalah satu sudut koridor.

Tetapi, ini cuma Kantor Polisi kecil yang berlokasi disektor itu. Ketika mereka sampai diujung koridor, Hermione lagi-lagi memimpin memasuki sebuah ruangan yang jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan koridornya. Jendela diruang itu lebar dan dibuka, membuat sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi remaja diseberang sana terlihat begitu jelas. Angin bersalju menerobos masuk, tetapi ruangan itu hangat sekali.

'Ini pasti kerja listrik,' batin Draco tak mengerti kenapa diruangan dengan angin yang menerobos bebas bisa memiliki suhu begini hangat.

Sebuah meja kaku besar dengan kursi tinggi diletakkan disudut terjauh dari jendela. Sementara, ada sofa empuk pink cerah yang berdiri ditengah ruangan. Karpet berwarna ungu tua menutup lantai jelek itu dan kesan feminim menyeruak dengan warna-warna serba cerah untuk semua perabot disitu. Bantal sofa, lemari arsip, taplak meja berwarna kuning. Rak buku, sofa yang tadi, tempat pensil dimeja besar, seluruh map yang memenuhi separuh dinding disebelah pintu, beberapa pigura dengan foto yang tak bergerak, berwarna pink. Cuma komputer dan meja besar itu yang tidak berwarna feminim.

Seorang wanita berpotongan rambut pendek dan berwajah cerah menyambut ketiganya dengan salaman hangat. Ia menyilakan mereka duduk disofa yang sangat empuk dan hangat. Draco duduk dengan kikuk dan merasa aneh dengan bantal kuning disofa itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu Mr. Potter," sapanya ramah terhadap Harry akan tetapi ia terus-terusan melirik Draco yang mengernyit tak nyaman disofanya. Anehnya, dibalik semua kefeminimannya, wanita yang kira-kira berusia tigapuluhan itu memiliki suara seperti laki-laki.

Harry tersenyum membalas sapaan wanita itu dan mengangguk agak gugup. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu menghiraukannya dan memilih mengambil sesuatu dari mejanya, mengitari sofa, kemudian duduk di kursi malas disamping sofa itu.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikannya, Mrs. Bowman?" tanya Harry langsung penuh harap.

Tanpa diduga, raut Mrs. Bowman berubah menjadi agak merengut. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu ini buruk, tapi kau harus mendengarnya Mr. Potter. Sidik jari dan sampel darah yang ada dimantel korban membuktikan bahwa pelakunya adalah..." ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengeluarkan suara yang mirip isakan, "...seorang remaja. Astaga, ia bahkan masih delapan belas!" serunya histeris tiba-tiba.

Harry, Hermione, dan Draco terperanjat di sofa mereka. Ini jelas jauh dari apa yang mereka harapkan. Harry berbisik menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, "Apakah polisi menghubungi orang tuanya?"

Mrs. Bowman mengiyakan. "Neneknya," katanya, "ia tinggal bersama neneknya. Ini pelanggaran hukum yang sangat berat, sebenarnya. Pembunuhan sadis. Tapi, kau sebagai keluarga meminta kasus ini diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan," gerutunya sembari mengangguk-angguk.

Harry yang mendatangi Kantor Polisi lagi sehari setelah kejadian, mengaku sebagai sepupu jauh Mr. Bones. Ia sengaja meminta Polisi untuk tidak menahan siapapun yang terbukti membunuh Mr. Bones. Ia tidak mau ada muggle yang terlibat. Tetapi mengingat yang menemukan jenazah Mr. Bones adalah seorang muggle, Harry hanya bisa berusaha meminimalisir jumlah mereka yang ikut campur disini. Alasan ingin menyelesaikan masalah secara kekeluargaan memang lemah. Sayangnya Mrs. Bowman terlalu panik saat itu untuk menyadarinya. Seperti di dunia sihir, dunia muggle pun mengalami penurunan tindak kriminal beberapa waktu ini.

"Apakah Anda yakin, Mrs. Bowman, bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang remaja? Karena kami awalnya menduga dia seseorang yang lebih tua," Hermione mengucapkan sangkalannya sesopan mungkin. Ia sendiri tak yakin akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan polwan itu.

Mrs. Bowman mengangguk seraya merengut, "Ini berkasnya, seperti yang diminta oleh Mr. Potter. Semuanya jelas tertera disitu. Remaja SMA. Sebenarnya penyelidikan ini tak begitu sulit dilakukan, anak itu kelihatan sangat ketakutan saat polisi mendatangi rumahnya, tapi ia tak berusaha kabur. Neneknya panik tapi berhasil ditenangkan. Rupanya, cucunya telah bercerita semuanya padanya. Anak itu sangat jujur," kisah Mrs. Bowman dalam sebuah suara yang berat. Tampaknya, semakin berat beban pikirannya, suara yang mirip lelaki itulah yang mendominasi tenggorokannya.

Draco diam namun memperhatikan. "Kutukan Imperius, sudah jelas," gumamnya tanpa sadar membuat Mrs. Bowman makin memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Maaf?" desak Mrs. Bowman penasaran dengan arti kata yang baru saja dikatakan Draco. Ia jelas mendengar sesuatu yang asing dari bibir pria itu.

Draco menggeleng terkejut karena polisi itu menyadari ucapannya. "Tidak. Maksudku, ini kasus yang serius. Sangat serius," gagap Draco yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari Hermione karena keceplosan bicara.

"Itulah yang berusaha kukatakan sejak tadi Tuan. Sayang sekali kau baru menyadarinya sekarang," sindir Mrs. Bowman yang salah sangka terhadap Draco. Draco sadar, sangat sadar malah, kalau ia sedang terlibat dalam kasus menyebalkan yang menyita waktunya. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah keterlibatan muggle, terutama polisi.

Hermione beringsut dalam duduknya, menyikut Harry pelan. Menyampaikan kode untuk mengambil alih percakapan. Harry mengerti dan mengiyakan dengan tatapan matanya. "Bolehkah kalau saya—maksudku—kami meminta alamat remaja yang kau maksud, Mrs. Bowman? Karena mungkin saja anak itu menderita kelainan atau apa sampai tega melakukan hal semacam itu," ujar Hermione dengan lugas, "dan kami masih ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cara kekeluargaan," tuntasnya.

Rambut Mrs. Bowman bergoyang kala ia merunduk untuk mendelik kepada Hermione. "Sejujurnya, Miss, dia bahkan bukan anak-anak lagi. Tapi kalau itu yang kalian pilih akan kuberikan alamatnya," ia menarik secarik kertas dari mejanya dan kembali lagi dengan kertas tesebut yang telah ditulisi huruf sambung rapi dengan pena.

"Ini dia," ia menyerahkannya kepada Hermione. "Menurutku, sangat tidak bijak menyembunyikan penjahat dirumah. Biarkan hukum bertindak dan kau akan aman, sekadar menyarankan saja," ujarnya pelan.

Mereka bertiga lalu berpamitan dan segera menuju mobil Hermione untuk sampai dialamat yang tertulis rapi dikertas itu.

.

.

.

Itu adalah rumah muggle yang paling menyedihkan menurut Harry. Sangat jauh dari rumah Paman Vernon yang dulu pernah ditinggalinya, rumah ini jauh dari kata nyaman, tampaknya. Namun, selain karena bangunan beratap bolong diberanda dan tiang kayu yang keropos, rumah itu bersih. Polwan tadi mengatakan bahwa remaja itu tinggal bersama neneknya. Mungkin bersihnya rumah itu juga berkat kerja nenek itu. Letaknya berada didekat jalan masuk ke Leaky Cauldron yang kumuh.

Halaman rumah itu sempit dan salju menumpuk tidak terlalu tebal disisi petak mawar yang daunnya telah gugur, di tengah-tengah halaman, dan dijalan setapak kecil yang dihiasi batuan sungai. Jejak kaki saling bertumpukan dijalan setapak itu, membuktikan bahwa dibalik kesenyapan yang menyelebunginya, ada kehidupan didalam sana.

Ketika Hermione telah memarkir mobilnya dibawah tiang listrik diseberang jalan tempat rumah itu berada, angin berembus dan berbutir-butir salju menutupi wajah ketiganya ketika keluar dari mobil. Draco telah mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan sensasi menaiki mobil, tapi tetap saja ia terhuyung dan kepalanya terasa pening. Ia lebih suka ber-apparate.

Langkah ketiganya menambah jejak-jejak kaki dijalan setapak itu. Salju menempel dibawah sepatu mereka. Harry mengetuk pintu kayu bercat coklat kusam tiga kali. Suara jingle iklan terdengar dari dalam. Pintu terbuka separuh dan seorang wanita kecil berambut abu-abu mengintip dari celahnya.

"Siapa?" cicitnya. Matanya yang hitam memindai penampilan ketiganya. Harry dengan sweater hijau dan celana jins dan penampilan Hermione yang mengenakan mantel kuning tua tampak biasa dimatanya. Tapi pangkal hidungnya mengerut kala ia sampai pada Draco dengan jubah healer putihnya yang ternoda.

"Kami mencari Mr. Tully," kata Harry pelan.

Wanita tua itu makin mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya, "Kepolisian?" Harry menggeleng. Ia mengangguk dan bertanya, "Psikiater?" dan Harry menggeleng lagi.

Baru setelah ia tahu bahwa mereka bertiga bukan anggota polisi, detektif, psikiater atau apapun itu, ia membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan menyilakan mereka bertiga untuk duduk disofa dengan busa yang membuncah keluar.

Diujung ruang tamu, ada televisi yang menempel didinding ditopang meja triplek kecil sementara ada kursi yang menghadapnya. Kursi itu membelakangi mereka yang duduk disana, sehingga hanya kepala hitam yang menyembullah yang mampu mereka lihat. Televisi itu menampilka acara kuis sore hari dengan pembawa acara yang botak. Kehadiran mereka bertiga tidak mampu membuat orang yang duduk disana terganggu.

"Jadi siapa kalian?" tuntut wanita tua itu dan ia menghenyakkan diri di kursi berlengan disana.

"Kami keluarga dari Mr. Bones. Kami mau bertanya beberapa hal mengenai kematian paman kami," kilah Harry cepat, yang sebelumnya telah ia latih didalam mobil Hermione.

"Dan menanyai cucuku tentang mengapa ia membunuh paman kalian? Aku berterimakasih karena kalian tidak memenjarakan cucuku, tapi ia sudah cukup terpukul dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Maaf sekali, lebih baik kalian pergi," katanya sinis. Matanya melirik orang yang duduk menghadap televisi dengan cemas.

"Kami berjanji tidak akan membuatnya terpukul lebih dalam lagi. Kami memohon Mrs. Tully, kami juga perlu bicara," kata Hermione yang menahan keras agar suaranya tidak kedengaran merengek.

"Bicara apa lagi?" desahnya kesal, "aku tahu cucuku seorang pembunuh. Sudah cukup penderitaannya selama ini. Aku tak ingin dia tambah menderita gara-gara bicara dengan kalian bertiga."

Draco mendengus. Ini mungkin seperti melihat ibunya dulu, saat ia baru menjadi Pelahap Maut. Waktu itu ibunya mencegahnya untuk berinteraksi terlalu banyak dengan Pelahap Maut lainnya. Ia mengambil napas dan berbicara untuk pertamakalinya dirumah ini. "Tapi mungkin saja Mr. Tully akan merasa lega jika berbicara dengan kami," katanya keras-keras.

Orang yang duduk didepan televisi itu bangkit. Melangkah kearah mereka dan membuat neneknya terkesiap. Ia memang seorang remaja. Rambut hitamnya lurus dan beberapa helainya jatuh ke dahinya dengan bagus. Ia tinggi dan mengenakan kemeja flanel lengan panjang dengan jaket tebal. Wajahnya yang pucat sebenarnya tampak kekanakan. Dibalik kantung mata dan jins bocel-bocel, ia adalah cowok yang tampan.

"Young...," neneknya berdiri dan menarik-narik ujung jaketnya.

Yong menepis tangan neneknya, ia mengangguk kearah Harry, Hermione, dan Draco yang memandangnya takut-takut. Dibalik wajahnya yang tampan ia adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan kalian," suaranya parau karena terlalu lama tak digunakan. Ia bersiap duduk tapi Hermione mencegahnya.

"Bisakah tidak disini? Maksudku ditempat yang lebih pribadi," tawar Hermione kepadanya.

Ia menunjuk atap dengan telunjuknya, "Kamarku kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku berada disana. Tapi mendadak saja aku sadar dan aku berlari ketakutan," desahnya kecewa. Ia mengusap kepalanya bebarapa kali, membuat rambutnya menjadi kusut. "Beberapa orang menganggapku berbohong, mereka tak percaya padaku. Yang lainnya malah menganggapku sakit jiwa," lanjutnya seraya mendengus.

"Young," panggil Hermione, "apa kau tahu yang kau bunuh itu siapa?"

Young menggeleng, "Mereka cuma menyebutnya Mr. Bones."

Harry, Hermione, dan Draco saling pandang. Mendengar bahwa pembunuh Mr. Bones adalah seorang muggle sudah membuat mereka terkejut. Sekarang mereka harus mendengar bahwa Young Tully tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa membunuh Mr. Bones.

"Apakah kau bertemu orang asing akhir-akhir ini, sebelum malam itu?" tanya Harry.

"Ya. Aku sudah bilang tadi aku bolos sekolah siang itu. Jadi aku bertemu seseorang, aku bicara dengannya. Ada apa?"

Harry menggeram, "Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing?"

"Orangtuaku sudah mati," desis Young.

"Oh, apa? Sori, aku tak tahu."

"Itulah mengapa aku tinggal disini."

"Dimana kau bertemu orang itu?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Young Tully melihatnya dan menunjuk ke jendela yang terbuka, kearah tikungan kumuh yang sepi yang terlihat dari situ, "Dekat pub bodoh itu. Gang dekat situ tempat anak-anak biasa membolos."

Draco tahu kalau tikungan itu menuju ke pintu masuk Diagon Alley, dan pub bodoh yang dimaksud bocah ini pastilah Leaky Cauldron. Tampaknya Harry dan Hermione juga menyadarinya.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Draco lagi.

Yyoung beringsut diranjang berantakannya, "Apa saja, dia nyerocos sendiri tentang memperalat Kementerian. Aku tahu dia bohong. Orang aneh itu. Dia memakai jubah hitam, semua orang memakai mantel dimusim dingin, tapi dia malah berdandan seperti penyihir. Dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia memberiku cola."

Hermione terkesiap, "Kau meminumnya?" dan Young mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Aku haus."

Orang itu, siapapun itu yang diceritakan Young Tully, dia memang penyihir. Dan Young Tully telah berbicara dengan seorang penyihir, lalu malamnya dia membunuh pegawai Kementerian.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" pertanyaan Harry membuat Young meremas seprainya seketika. Wajah pucatnya gabungan antara gugup dan geram.

"Aku berkelahi dengan anak Kepala Sekolah. Mereka men-skors-ku. Sebenarnya aku di-skors sekarang ini bukan karena sekolah tahu aku membunuh, itu karena perkelahianku," jelasnya dengan muram.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu setelah kau meminum minuman bodoh itu?" desak Draco.

"Well, disitulah. Awalnya semuanya terasa sakit, aku bisa merasakan pembuluh darahku pecah. Aku tak ingat lalu aku tiba-tiba sadar dan sudah berlumur darah. Aku pulang ketakutan dan menceritakan semuanya pada Nenek. Polisi datang lusa pagi. Kalian tahu, aku tak percaya kalian keponakan Mr. Bones. Kalian terlalu banyak tanya seperti detektif sialan itu. Tapi detektif itu tidak ada yang percaya dengan ceritaku, mereka menganggapku gila. Tapi kalian percaya dan melahap omonganku begitu saja. Siapa sebenarnya kalian?"

"Bocah pintar," sindir Draco seraya menyeringai. "Kami adalah orang-orang yang mengunjungi pub bodoh tadi dari waktu ke waku. Kami adalah orang-orang yang sejenis dengan orang yang mencekokimu minuman itu. Orang berjubah itu adalah penyihir. Kami penyihir."

"Malfoy!" seru Hermione dan Harry bersamaan.

"Apa kau tak bisa tutup mulut, Malfoy? Itu melanggar undang-undang—"

"Biar saja, biar jelas,"

"Kalian penyihir?"

"—dan kau bicara dengan muggle,"

"Kau menyebutku apa?"

"—kau tak boleh, ini ditempat muggle!"

"Apa itu muggle?"

"Biar kita bisa mengetahuinya apakah ia terkena kutukan atau—"

"Kutukan apa?"

"Diam! Kalian bertiga, duduk!"

Ketiga pria dikamar sumpek itu terkejut dengan teriakan Hermione. Mereka berhenti berdebat dan mengempis ditempatnya masing-masing. Hanya Harry yang masih terlihat bersungut-sungut.

"Oke. Cukup," pinta Hermione, "akan kujelaskan padamu, Young. Kau sudah terlanjur mendengar."

"Tentang penyihir?" tanya Young penasaran.

"Ya, tentang penyihir," Young tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Jadi Young, mungkin ini saatnya kau tahu bahwa ada dunia lain selain duniamu, ini dunia sihir. Aku, Harry, dan Malfoy, kami penyihir. Mr. Bones penyihir dan orang yang kau temui di gang kumuh itu kemungkinan penyihir, kami tak tahu. Selama hampir tiga tahun ini kehidupan dunia sihir berlangsung tenteram. Di Inggris, penyihir menyembunyika diri mereka dengan cukup baik. Mereka memanggil orang-orang non-sihir sepertimu dengan sebutan muggle. Lalu, peri-rumah Malfoy dibunuh secara brutal. Luka-lukanya sama dengan luka-luka Mr. Bones. Kami menebak bahwa yang membunuh keduanya adalah makhluk bertaring atau bercakar, yang ada hubungannya dengan penyihir yang buron. Tapi setelah kami melihatmu, kau sama normalnya dengan manusia pada umumnya. Kami merasa, dengan menemuka pembunuh Mr. Bones kami juga bisa mengusut pembunuh Timby, peri-rumah itu."

"Dan ternyata itu aku. Bagaimana dengan penyelidikan kalian? Apa kalian sejenis Polisi Sihir?"

"Hanya Harry. Aku pegawai Kementerian dan Malfoy healer. Yah, penyelidikan kami gagal begitu mengetahui pembunuhnya adalah kau, seseorang yang jauh urusannya dengan dunia sihir. Tapi bagaiman jika kau dimantrai, Young? Dan dikendalikan oleh penyihir itu, itulah yang kami takutkan."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang aku bagian penting dari ini. Apa kau akan tahu kalau aku dimantrai?"

"Mungkin saja. Tes darah ala penyihir. Kami akan mengujinya di Kementerian."

"Dan Kementerian itu juga milik penyihir?" tanya Young semabri menggulung lengan kemejanya dan menekankan silet dikulit pucatnya. Darah mengalir dan Hermione mengambil ampul dari saku mantelnya untuk menampung darah itu.

"Thanks atas kerjasamamu, Young. Ya, itu Kementerian penyihir. Mungkin ini hanya akan membuktikan apakah kau dimantrai atau tidak—aku curiga dengan cola itu—tapi kami punya bukti untuk tahu siapa yang mungkin memantraimu. Temanku sedang menyelidikinya."

"Oke, aku tahu," kata Young enteng.

Mereka diantar Young kembali ke ruang tamu. Mrs. Tully mondar-mandir disana saat melihat mereka turun dan tersenyum lega kepada cucunya. Hermione janji akan menghubungi Young dan Young juga berjanji akan menghubungi Hermione jika ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Harrry memperingatkan Young untuk tidak memberitahu neneknya tentang dunia sihir. Ia masih memelototi Draco gara-gara ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Fyuuuhhh... akhirnya. Beritahu aku gimana chapter ini lewat review, okay? Oiya, makasih buat kak Brilliant Hermione yang udah ngedaftarin fic ini untuk masuk nominasi IFA. Nggak nyangka fic ini banyak yang mau baca. See you next chapter guys!^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chocolaput Present

Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Beast

Chapter 5: Eliksir Steab

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter itu sebenarnya milikku. Dia direbut JK Rowling. Sedih deh. :(

.

.

.

a/n: Hi guys! Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter ini. Oiya, Choco lupa satu hal, disini anggap aja bapaknya Hermione itu bukan dokter gigi tapi dokter spesialis kanker, jadi dia bisa ngobatin maminya Draco. Okeh yukk dibaca! Hati-hati dengan typo(s) ya ^^ Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Hermione Granger selalu membaca buku dan sekarang ini akhir pekan. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di akhir pekan, ia menginap di rumah orangtuanya untuk semalam dan menjauh dari dunia sihir yang membuatnya merasa penat selama seminggu penuh. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam bersama orangtuanya. Suasana dimeja makan tadi agak menyebalkan dan canggung. Sepagian ini, ayahnya terus-terusan bicara mengenai pernikahan, lalu saat makan siang, seorang dokter muda mengunjungi rumah mereka. Kata ibunya, dia—dokter itu—adalah pilihan ayahnya, jadi mungkin saja Hermione bisa cocok dengan orang itu.

Tentu saja Hermione menjadi agak kesal terhadap cara ayahnya itu. Bukannya ia tidak suka—dokter itu benar-benar keren dan tampan—ia hanya belum atau mungkin tidak akan siap dengan pernikahan. Toh ia masih muda dan juga ia baru putus dari pacarnya, penyihir Turki, sekitar tiga minggu lalu. Jadi, ia merasa tidak punya alasan yang tepat untuk mulai berpacaran dengan dokter keren itu. Bukankah Hermione Granger selalu butuh alasan logis untuk melakukan suatu hal?

Tidak seperti biasanya jika ia menghabiskan malam ini dengan meringkuk di kasurnya. Ia membiarkan kedua orangtuanya pergi ke bioskop berdua saja tanpa dirinya. Biasanya mereka pergi bertiga, lalu Hermione akan memilihkan film untuk mereka. Tapi tidak, urusan cinta Hermione adalah urusannya, dan ketika ayahnya ikut campur dengan mendatangkan dokter super keren itu, ia berakhir dengan menyedihkan disini. Bersungut-sungut seperti anak kecil, berusaha untuk membaca sesuatu yang ia temukan di perpustakaan Kementerian. Itu buku kuno, tebal dan berdebu. Ironis, ia harusnya bersenang-senang malam ini.

Syukurlah, buku itu cukup menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di Perpustakaan Kementerian. Jadi ia tak perlu merasa terlalu mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Keluarga Besar Black: Sejarah, Pencapaian, dan Kemunduran. Well, itulah. Jika tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kasus yang sedang ia jalani, ia tidak akan mau menyentuh buku itu. Penuh sihir hitam yang jahat, Hermione benci sihir hitam yang jahat.

Ia membalik-balik bab ramuan yang sedang digelutinya. Dahinya mengernyit jijik ketika membacanya. Menurut Harry, Eliksir Steab dibuat oleh seorang Black. Ia pasti akan menemukannya disini. Saat waktu sudah menembus tengah malam, didengarnya derum mobil orangtuanya memasuki garasi. Lalu, pintu depan yang dibuka dan suara ibunya yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Ia membatu dihalaman ke-tigaratus sekian dan tak kuasa untuk mengedip. Setelah semua itu, batinnya teringat Mr. Bones, ia tahu petaka mengerikan apa yang menanti didepan mereka.

.

.

.

Ronald Weasley jarang menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan mengunci diri di kamarnya yang terletak diatas toko lelucon kakaknya di Diagon Alley. Ia meminta George untuk menutup toko lebih awal, dan saat George menariknya untuk makan malam di The Burrows, ia menarik diri. Menolak George dengan gelengan singkat yang tak jelas apa artinya. George sendiri tak pikir panjang tentang Ron yang ber-galau ria dihadapannya. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan membiarkan Ron yang murung menyembunyikan dirinya. Lalu, ia ber-apparate lima menit kemudian ke The Burrows, tempat dimana ia bisa mencium bau lezat masakan dari jarak seratus meter.

Ron duduk di tepian kasurnya, merasakan horor yang menyentak didada ketika ia melirik nakas kusam disisi jendela. Kemarin lusa, ia masih menyimpan mainan jahanam itu disana, teronggok tanpa ia pedulikan. Sekarang, setelah boneka itu ia tinggalkan di kantornya, ia juga tak merasakan tenang.

The Talking Puppet sebenarnya cuma mainan yang dapat merekam suara dan menirukannya kembali dengan suara anak kecil sambil menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya. Ia tahu Teddy Lupin punya satu The Talking Puppet. Anak itu sering bernyanyi didekat si boneka, lalu setelah ia selesai bernyanyi, boneka itu akan mengulang nyanyiannya dengan nada yang persis sama tapi dengan suara imutnya yang kecil. Itu memang jauh dari kata mengerikan.

Tapi, bagaimana jika suara pertama yang direkam boneka itu adalah pembicaraan pembunuh dengan korbannya yang sekarat? Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana jika jerit kesakitan Mr. Bones itu diulang dengan suara anak kecil boneka itu? Rasanya Ron tidak akan sanggup lagi makan banyak setelah hal ini. Sejak saat itu, ia terus teringat dengan perang Hogwarts dua setengah tahun lalu, dengan jeritan Hermione saat Bellatrix menyiksanya, dengan semua tragedi masa perang yang telah dilaluinya.

Mau tak mau, semua kengerian dan bukti yang disampaikan oleh boneka itu, membuat Ron menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa, apapun yang ada dihadapan mereka, itu mungkin sama buruknya dengan Voldemort. Seseorang yang dikira mati ternyata masih hidup. Siapapun dia, dia bukan orang baik-baik.

.

.

.

Mungkin perang memang membuat segala sesuatu mejadi aneh. Apalagi jika sekarang ditambah perdamaian yang membuat orang-orang saling membantu satu sama lain walaupun dulunya mereka bermusuhan. Seperti saat ini, saat Hermione Granger menjejalkan secangkir coklat panas kegenggaman Draco Malfoy yang menggigil dan berdarah, bertutup selimut tipis yang dibawakan Kreacher untuknya.

Dini hari, seseorang menerobos jaringan flo Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Dengan bunyi gedebuk lemah di perapian dapur, orang itu tersungkur ke lantai batu, jubahnya menyenggol sepanci sup tomat hingga tumpah ruah membanjiri lantai dapur dan sebagian mengguyur rambut orang itu.

Lantas, keributan itu membangunkan seisi rumah. Kreacher yang pertama. Peri rumah itu berteriak-teriak bising dan membangunkan lukisan Walburga Black. Harry berjengit dibalik selimutnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening dengan suara-suara teredam yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan meraih kacamata dari nakas. Ginny, yang malam ini menginap di Grimmauld Place, ikut terjaga dengan mata mengantuk dan bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Harry.

Harry turun cepat-cepat, tongkat sihir digenggaman. Ginny mengikuti dibelakang, tongkat sihirnya aman disaku celana piyamanya. Ketika mereka menyadari suara itu berasal dari dapur, Harry berbelok kesana sementara Ginny menuju arah sebaliknya. Ia merogoh tongkatnya dari saku dan mengayunkannya ke arah lukisan Walburga Black yang berteriak marah. Setelah itu, ia menyusul Harry ke dapur.

Ginny berjengit ketika kaki telanjangnya menginjak genangan sup tomat yang membanjiri lantai. Harry sedang memapah seseorang, yang kelihatannya terluka, untuk duduk disalah satu kursi, Kreacher terpuruk disamping perapian dan gemetar. Saat Harry merunduk di depan perapian untuk berbicara dengam sesorang, barulah Ginny menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy, bersimbah darah dan terguncang.

Ginny setengah berlari ketika mendekati Malfoy yang terengah, menggumamkan mantra penyembuh sederhana untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari luka yang melintang dari dada hingga perut Draco. Tapi, semuanya tampak sia-sia, darah itu terus saja memancar keluar. Perut Ginny terasa mual melihat darah yang begitu banyaknya, sementara Draco Malfoy tampak mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Lalu, perapian berkobar dengan api hijau menyilaukan. "Apa yang...Malfoy luka?" Ginny mendengar suara kakaknya menggema, air matanya meleleh karena panik. Ia berbalik, menatap kakaknya yang juga berambut merah, dan menggeleng lemah, "Tidak berhasil," dan setelah itu ia sudah menangis dipelukan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Hermione Granger untuk menolak pergi ke Grimmauld Place saat Harry dan Ron membutuhkannya. Ron baru saja mengiriminya pesan patronus yang menyala terang dikamarnya. Setelah cukup baginya untuk merasa terkejut, ia berpakaian dan mengendap-endap ke halaman belakang. Orangtuanya pasti tidak akan setuju kalau mengetahui Hermione melarikan diri ke dunia sihir dini hari. Udara sangat dingin dan menyesakkan. Baru setelah tarikan napas yang ketiga, ia ber-apparate tepat ke pintu depan Grimmauld Place nomor 12.

Ia menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang salah didapur. Dengan bergegas ia mendorong dirinya kesana hanya untuk mengetahui kekacauan disana. Lantai batu, baru ia sadari, banjir darah dan tomat. Tapi ada hal yang lebih darurat ketimbang itu. Draco Malfoy yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Malfoy, katakan sesuatu!" engahnya panik seraya memeriksa denyut nadi Draco. Tapi, seperti yang ia duga, tak ada jawaban. Ia menyentuh luka diperut Draco dan mendadak saja ujung jarinya terasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Sihir selalu meninggalkan jejak, dan terkadang jejak itu sangat khas. Luka Draco Malfoy adalah luka kutukan, simpulnya. Masih merasakan sihir gelap bergetar disana, ia mengayunkan tongkatnya. Cahaya biru keperakan keluar dari tongkatnya, mengikuti garis luka sepanjang perut dan dada Draco Malfoy. Lambat, luka mengerikan itu berhenti berdarah tetapi tidak menutup. Napas Draco melambat, kemudian perlahan menjadi teratur.

"Lihat matanya, Hermione," bisik Ginny yang masih berangkulan dengan kakaknya. Ginny benar, ketika Hermione memandang Draco, matanya terbuka. Ia tampak kebingungan tapi ia melihat Harry, dan sejenak ia bergerak bangkit. Tapi tidak, Hermione mendorongnya kembali ke kursinya. "No, Malfoy! Bahkan lukamu masih membuka," sentaknya.

"Granger, aku perlu Potter," erang Draco keras kepala.

"Tunggu sampai aku membereskan luka itu," kata Ginny yang telah mengambil perban dari entah mana. "Dan aku harus memberimu ramuan obat dulu, bagaimana kalau coklat panas, Hermione?"

"Yah, aku bisa menangani yang satu itu." Hermione menuju konter yang seingatnya baru direnovasi Harry. Ia mulai membuat lima cangkir coklat panas dan Draco mendapat porsi yang paling besar.

Draco mengerang ketika Ginny meneteskan Sari Murtlap banyak-banyak. Secepat itu, rasa perih digantikan oleh perasaan menyegarkan yang yang melingkupinya. Lalu, saat Sari Dittany juga ikut ditambahkan, rasanya ia merasa sangat sehat. Well, sepengalaman Draco, keduanya adalah obat sederhana yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja ia masih menggigil, tapi sejenak setelah Ginny Weasley menyelesaikan perbannya dan meminjamkan kemeja Harry yang bersih, ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Hermione datang dan menyodorkan coklat panas untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Ia juga menyampirkan handuk hangat ke bahu Draco dan duduk, menyeruput coklatnya sendiri.

"Malfoy, apa yang sebenarnya…," Harry memulai tapi Hermione menyergahnya.

"Biarkan dia minum coklatnya dulu, Harry," paksa Hermione. Harry menurut dibawah pelototan Hermione dan Ginny. Ia menunggu Draco hingga isi cangikrnya tinggal separuh. Akhirnya, Draco meletakkan cangkirnya dan merenggut handuk hangat itu hingga benar-benar memeluk dirinya. Ia bergidik, melihat tangannya yang masih bernoda darah.

"Saat aku bilang aku butuh Potter, aku memang butuh dia untuk mendengar semua ini," mulainya. Ia memandang Harry lekat-lekat dan penuh arti. Semuanya terasa lebih baik memang, saat ia disini.

"Mungkin kau harus menceritakan kepada kami bagaimana kau memperoleh luka itu. Kau tidak splinching, kan?" tanya Ron curiga, setelah kasus ini, ia tidak serta merta berbelok menyukai Malfoy.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, tentu saja. Luka ini," ia membelai perutnya seraya meringis, "gara-gara cakar sialan Young Tully."

Efek dari perkataan Draco Malfoy sungguh mengesankan. Harry meneriakkan kata "Apa?" sedemikian keras sehingga membuat Kreacher—yang masih terpuruk dan tersedu-sedu disisi perapian—ikut menjerit karena terkejut. Ron menggabruk meja, merasa tak percaya. Hermione meletakkan cangkirnya sedemikian keras sehingga isinya berhamburan.

Tampaknya, dari semua ini hanya Ginny yang tidak terpengaruh. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih spesifik kepada mereka?" tanyanya agak jengkel.

Draco menatap Ginny kemudian membetulkan letak handuknya. "Begini, anak itu menyerangku dirumah. Bagaimana tepatnya ia bisa menemukan Malfoy Manor aku tak tahu. Untunglah ibuku tidak sedang berada dirumah, jadi dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang jelas, anak itu bukan Young Tully. Maksudku, itu memang tubuhnya, tapi tidak jiwanya."

"Bagaimana ia menyerangmu? Kupikir kau diserang penyihir," ujar Hermione yang telah menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Anak itu punya cakar, Granger. Dan kupikir itu bukan cakar biasa," jelas Draco, membayangkan beberapa saat lalu ia nyaris meregang nyawa karena bocah muggle itu.

"Cakar? Kau yakin diserang dengan cakar?" tanya Harry.

"Aku belum pernah menemui muggle yang bercakar," ejek Ron.

"Kau harus bercerita secara lengkap, Malfoy. Mereka jadi bingung kalau kau bercerita terputus-putus begini. Dan kalian bertiga juga jangan memotong ceritanya," sergah Ginny yang—walaupun ia bukan bagian dari tim ini—merasa perlu menengahi.

"Yeah, Weasley benar. Oke, darimana aku harus mulai…er…begini saja, aku baru pulang dari St. Mungo dan ber-apparate langsung ke gerbang depan. Kalian tahu, tidak ada yang bisa ber-apparate langsung kedalam Malfoy Manor, itu dilindungi seperti Hogwarts. Lalu saat aku baru saja masuk rumah, seseorang sedang menungguku. Berdiri dibawah bayang-bayang, kupikir itu ibuku, tapi aku ingat pagi tadi aku mengantarnya ke Andromeda. Aku baru akan menanyainya, tapi dia langsung menerjangku. Aku terjerembab dan pada saat itulah aku melihatnya. Young Tully, dengan mata merah, dia bertaring dan bercakar. Cakarnya aneh, keperakan dan berpendar. Anak itu tidak tampak mengenalku, dia malah mengucapkan serentetan kalimat aneh padaku sebelum cakarnya menembus kulitku," kisah Draco, sekali lagi membelai perutnya yang terluka.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Draco. Hermione sebaliknya, ia terkejut mendengar hal ini. "Malfoy, lukamu… adalah luka yang dihasilkan sihir. Aku memeriksamu, sihir itu meninggalkan bekas. Tapi, kita semua tahu kalau Young Tully adalah muggle," ia memegangi cangkir coklatnya, ketakutan dengan realita yang dibawa Draco Malfoy yang terluka.

"Yeah, muggle mana yang bercakar, Granger?" Draco benar, Young Tully tidak seperti muggle dan dia telah membunuh seorang penyihir dewasa dan—kemungkinan—peri rumah. Ia juga melukai penyihir dan berhasil menembus pertahanan di Malfoy Manor.

Astaga, Draco benar. Kenapa Hermione baru menyadarinya sekarang? Ia baru saja membaca tentang ini semalam. Rasanya seperti disiram air dingin, kepalanya mendadak saja bisa bekerja lebih baik. "Aku mungkin saja tahu, yah aku hanya menebak. Tapi kemungkinan—bukan kemungkinan yang baik, kurasa—Young Tully telah diubah. Ya, mungkin saja."

"Er, bisakah kau perjelas apanya yang mungkin dan apa yang diubah menjadi apa?" tanya Ron yang membuat Hermione merengut sebal.

"Begini ya, Ron. Dan juga Harry, Ginny, dan kau terutama, Malfoy. Semalam aku membaca sebuah buku ("Tipikal kau sekali," ejek Ron) dan Eliksir Steab dibahas dibuku itu. Maksudku, memang tidak dibahas secara jelas, tapi ini cukup membantu. Jadi singkatnya, Eliksir Steab diciptakan secara tidak sengaja oleh seorang Black, tidak disebutkan Black yang mana. Awalnya ia ingin menciptakan ramuan untuk menghilangkan kekuatan sihirnya, tapi yang terjadi adalah kesalahan. Ramuan itu tidak menghilangkan sihir yang mengalir didarahnya. Sihir itu malah melipatgandakannya.

Dengan cara aneh yang ia sendiri tak mengerti, tubuhnya juga berubah. Beast, begitulah ia menganggap dirinya saat itu. Liar, tak terkendali, juga menakutkan. Kekuatan menggelegar dalam dirinya. Awalnya, ia masih bisa merasakan jiwanya dalam tubuh itu, tapi lama kelamaan, apa yang dikenalnya menjadi dirinya hilang. Dan dia menjadi Beast seutuhnya."

"Kenapa ada orang yang mau menghilangkan kekuatan sihirnya? Apalagi dia seorang Black," tanya Harry tak mengerti.

"Well, dikisahkan dia terlibat cinta terlarang dengan muggle. Kau mengerti, kan, Black dan segala peraturan darah murni mereka. Mungkin pikirnya ia akan dibuang dari keluarga Black kalau dia tak punya sihir sehingga bisa mendapatkan muggle itu," jelas Hermione.

"Dan Timby diserang, lalu Gringotts kemalingan, dan bos Potter, lalu aku. Jika benar semua itu dilakukan Young Tully, tidaklah mustahil kalau anak itu memang diubah menjadi Beast," Draco menatap Hermione dalam, baru sekarang ia menyadari kalau cewek itu benar-benar pintar.

"Mungkin saja, yeah, kemungkinan yang besar," timpal Ron.

"Tapi, Young Tully tidak mungkin membobol Gringotts untuk menemukan Eliksir Steab dan mengubah dirinya," semuanya mengangguk setuju mendengar Harry, "sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, siapa?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Setelah melihat nilai rapor yang enggak mengecewakan, saya jadi semangat nulis lagi. Saya beritau rahasia ya (yang nggak jadi rahasia lagi) kata Steab dalam Eliksir Steab itu sebenernya anagram dari kata Beast itu sendiri. So, gitulah, Choco minta review dari kalian.


	6. Chapter 6

Chocolaput Presents

.

.

.

Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Beast

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Pangeran Kegelapan dan Ahli Ramuan

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Tentu saja, Harry selalu menjadi milik J.K. Rowling

.

.

.

a/n: Terimakasih untuk para juri IFA 2015 yang telah memilih fanfic ini sebagai Best Adventure Multichapter. Dan chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk Alan Rickman. Terimakasih sudah memerankan karakter Profesor Snape dengan sangat sempurna, selamat jalan!

.

.

.

Ruangan itu nyaris kosong kecuali adanya sofa butut dan sebuah meja reyot didepan perapian yang hanya menyisakan bara-bara yang meretih. Seorang pria terjaga disofa itu, matanya cekung dengan pipi yang makin kurus kian hari. Ruangan persegi dari kayu itu tak berjendela, tetapi pria itu tahu bahwa fajar telah mengintip dilangit luar. Sudah seminggu salju tidak turun, baginya ini menguntungkan, walaupun dia tahu musim dingin tak akan berakhir secepat itu. Paling tidak ia tak perlu terus-menerus menyalakan api tiap malam, turun kedesa setiap tiga hari sekali saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

Sesosok makhluk nyaris transparan membuka pintu. Pria itu terlonjak, tidak sekarang, pikirnya. Tetapi apapun itu yang ia pikirkan tak akan mampu mencegah sosok itu melakukan apapun yang ia sukai. Dalam hidup dan matinya, sifat dan keahliannya tidak berubah.

"Pionmu sungguh tak berguna!" sosok itu membentak, melayang-layang diudara dengan arogan. Tak seorangpun berpikir ia masih sanggup berada didunia ini. Termasuk Antonin, yang selama ini menjalani hidup tenang dalam persembunyian.

"Maaf, Tuanku. Aku tak menduga anak itu akan mengadu," isak Antonin menyesal sekaligus tak percaya akan takdirnya yang begitu memuakkan.

"Seharusnya kau langsung membunuhnya. Tapi kau malah banyak omong, mengoceh yang tidak-tidak dengan suara serakmu tentangku. Kau tahu sendiri sekarang akibatnya memakai muggle sebagai pion. Kuhabiskan waktu berhargaku, mencari abdiku yang masih ada, mengisikimu dengan senjata lama keluarga Black, dan kau sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Bertindak sendiri membunuh Bones atas dasar dendam pribadimu. Andai saja tongkatku masih ada, Antonin," sosok itu marah, warnanya yang hitam nyaris transparan berubah keruh menjijikkan, mencengkeram kerah jubah Antonin yang gelapan dan makin pucat.

"A-Anda t-tak bisa! Anda tak boleh membunuh saya! Tak akan ada yang bisa melakukan rencana Anda kalau tak ada saya, selama Anda masih berupa Poltergeist!" ia menjerit, menyuarakan apa yang selama ini bergaung dikepalanya.

Voldemort mengenyahkan Antonin hingga terpuruk disofa butut itu. "Mendengar bahwa aku sekarang hanya Poltergeist memang menyedihkan. Kau benar, seharusnya aku membunuhmu dan mempertahankan Carrow. Karena kau tak bisa diandalkan!"

"Anda mencari saya untuk mencuri dari Gringoots dan saya berhasil..."

"Kau seharusnya menggunakan Eliksir itu padaku dan bukannya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri!"

"Saya dibawah pengaruh wiski api! Saya stress setelah menggunakannya setetes dan membunuh Peri tolol itu," sekarang ia berdiri, berteriak-teriak berharap Tuannya akan mengerti. "Anda tak tahu bagaimana rasanya... betapa mengerikannya..."

"Aku akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau kau memberikan sisa ramuan itu padaku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, menuangkannya pada tenggorokan muggle? Kau merusak rencanaku!"

"Tapi bukankah Anda juga menggunakannya, Tuanku?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Voldemort dalam wujudnya yang menyedihkan menyeringai dengan mulutnya yang nyaris tanpa bibir, "Harus kukakui, dia memang sedikit menguntungkan. Aku berharap kau segera berhasil memancingnya kemari. Masih butuh waktu sebelum aku bisa benar-benar menggunakannya."

"Jadi... jadi, Anda sudah tidak akan menggunakan saya?" engah Antonin gagal menyembunyikan nada bahagianya.

Voldemort berbalik menuju pintu, sebagai Poltergeist ia tak pernah bisa menembus benda padat. "Aku masih akan menggunakanmu, tentu saja. Apa kau berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu kau menyerahkan anak itu?" ia membuka pintu itu, bunyi berkeriut memecah kesenyapan sejenak disana, "bukan begitu aturan mainnya, Dolohov. Aku masih Lord Voldemort disini," lalu dia pergi, menembus malam dan meninggalkan abdinya gemetaran.

.

.

 _._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _Terdengar letusan bagaikan tembakan meriam, dan nyala keemasan yang meledak di antara mereka, tepat di pusat lingkaran yang mereka bentuk, menandai titik dimana mantera mereka bertumbukan. Harry melihat pancaran hijau mantra Voldemort beradu dengan mantranya sendiri, melihat Tongkat Elder melayang tinggi, gelap kontras terhadap cahaya matahari pagi, berputarputar diudara bagaikan kepala Nagini, berputar menuju tuannya yang tak akan dibunuhnya, tuan yang pada akhirnya datang untuk mengambil kepemilikan tongkat itu sepenuhnya. Dan Harry, dengan kecakapan tanpa cela seorang Seeker, menangkap tongkat itu dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara Voldemort jatuh ke belakang dengan kedua lengan terbentang, mata merahnya yang berpupil tipis berputar ke atas. Tom Riddle menghantam lantai, tubuhnya layu dan mengkerut, tangan putihnya kosong, wajahnya yang mirip ular kini hampa sama sekali._

Tak ada yang menyadari, tak ada yang melihat. Manusia memang tidak diciptakan untuk melihat sesuatu yang telah mati, tetapi dia ada disana. Mendengar sayup-sayup sorakan seluruh musuhnya yang merayakan kematiannya sebelum ia terhempas kesebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak pernah aku melihat makhluk semenjijikkan ini," suara siapa itu? Seseorang? Sesuatu?

"Bangunlah, Riddle," ada yang menendang samping perutnya. Ia bangkit, memandang sekelilingnya dan terpana. Ia berada dibukit yang mengelilingi Pondok Gaunt, mendung bergulung-gulung diatasnya sementara pondok itu tampak berbeda dari yang ia ingat. Terlihat jauh lebih bersih, dan nyaman. Bahkan jalan masuknya pun kelihatan, tidak ada lagi tanaman yang merambati dinding. Asap mengepul dari cerobong kecil, lalu udara disekelilingnya diliputi bau yang sangat manusiawi. Campuran antara masakan dan kebahagiaan.

"Menikmati pemandangan?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Pondok Gaunt dan mendapati seseorang berdiri dengan pakaian muggle yang rapi dan mengesankan. Pria itu kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih muda dari usianya seharusnya.

"Apa kau melupakanku?" ia mencibir dan memandang Voldemort sinis, "rupanya kau lupa dengan korban pertamamu?"

Voldemort berpikir, tentu saja ia mengingatnya. Muggle menjijikkan yang telah mengkhianati Merope Gaunt, membuatnya menyandang nama yang sama. "Tom Riddle, tanpa Marvolo," ia bergumam.

"Ayahmu," Tom tersenyum tanpa arti, membuatnya tampak pongah dan mirip dengan Voldemort saat masih remaja, "akhirnya kau mati, anakku. Dengan cara yang... sama memuakkannya ketika aku mati."

Voldemort diam. Sesuatu didalam dirinya tersentak mendengar kenyataan ini. Mati? "Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi dari dunia itu," ucapnya kaku.

Tom Riddle tertawa, jenis tawa yang sama mengerikannya dengan milik Voldemort, "Masih berani menyombongkan diri, ternyata? Baiklah, tampaknya kau juga tak mau lama-lama bicara denganku, aku juga begitu," katanya.

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?"

"Nah, itu pertanyaan yang bagus," dahi Voldemort mengernyit kebingungan mendengar itu, tapi pria didepannya malah kelihatan santai dan meneruskan, "untuk meluruskan beberapa hal."

"Aku tidak butuh muggle sepertimu untuk meluruskan kematianku!" bentak Voldemort sia-sia, karena sekali lagi Tom Riddle berbicara. Pembicaraan yang panjang kali ini hingga mau tak mau ia mendengarkan.

"Aku menunggumu disini setelah kau membunuhku. Sangat lama hingga kupikir kau tak akan mati. Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa kau menjadi penyihir yang jahat dan membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah. Dan disinilah aku, menunggumu sebelum aku menjalankan hukuman Kematian.

Kau lihat Pondok itu? Dulu aku memandang remeh keluarga yang tinggal disana, apalagi anak laki-laki mereka. Tetapi kau pasti tahu cerita selanjutnya, Merope mencintaiku tapi aku tidak, sebuah kesalahan yang membuatku meminum segelas limun di musim panas setelah aku berkuda. Limun itu, membuatku secara ajaib terobsesi pada Merope hingga dia mengandungmu. Aku membencinya karena membuatku bertanggungjawab atas anak yang tak pernah kuinginkan, dan aku kabur. Lalu, Merope mati setelah melahirkanmu, mati dalam keputusasaan yang selalu menyertainya," Tom Riddle mengakhiri ceritanya.

Voldemort tak mengerti apa maksud cerita itu. Langit hitam yang bergulung-bergulung itu telah menurunkan gerimis, mengaburkan pandangannya terhadap Pondok Gaunt. Tetapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak basah karena gerimis itu, begitu pula ayahnya. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi kemiripan diantara keduanya memang tak bisa ditampik.

"Tapi Merope tenang dalam kematiannya, tidak seperti kau atau aku. Kematian untuk orang jahat itu menyedihkan, anakku. Kau punya terlalu banyak jiwa tak bersalah dalam dirimu hingga kau tak pantas mati dengan layak," Tom memandang kosong ke rumah besar diatas bukit yang melatarbelakangi Pondok Gaunt. Apakah ia sedang menyesali kesalahan masa lalunya? "Disanalah aku akan menjalani hukumanku," ia berkata datar sebelum beralih melihat putra yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, berusaha memahami apa yang ada dibenak satu sama lain. Tapi nyatanya tak ada apa-apa selain kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menguar. Bahkan Voldemort merasakannya, perasaan kelam dari masa lalu yang menggerogotinya hingga seperti ini. Perasaan yang sama ketika teman-teman mengucilkannya di panti asuhan, dulu... dulu sekali. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan berada disini dan bertemu ayahnya yang telah dia bunuh bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah meninggalkan Merope dan ada disana untuk merawatmu. Aku tak bisa sesombong dulu. Kesombonganku tidak membuat hidupku berguna," Tom Riddle menunduk, air matanya meleleh tanpa mampu ia cegah.

"Memang seharusnya begitu," Voldemort menggesesr kakinya menjauh dari Tom Riddle. Ia menamatkan tatapannya ke Pondok Gaunt lagi, sekarang, sementara hari semakin gelap, jendela itu berpendar dengan cahaya keemasan.

"Aku tak akan membawamu kesana," Tom berkata tiba-tiba, "tapi aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Riddle, jika kau memilih untuk itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku punya pilihan sekarang?" desakan kegembiraan membuncah dari dadanya. Apapun pilihan itu, pasti lebih baik daripada menghabiskan kematian yang abadi ditempat yang ada Tom Riddle. Ia memang tidak membutuhkan ayah.

"Ya," Tom mengangguk antusias, "kau punya pilihan. Istimewa untuk dirimu. Bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan sebenarnya, karena hanya orang yang tak akan diterima Kematian lah yang akan mendapatkannya."

Pilihan macam apa yang diberikan untuk orang yang tidak diterima Kematian? Seburuk itukah dirinya? Ia, yang telah menapaki jalan yang sangat panjang untuk mengais keabadian dan gagal, ternyata ditolak oleh Kematian. Lalu untuk apa ia berada disini kalau tidak untuk mati? Apakah ini merupakan kesempatannya untuk kembali berkuasa, kembali menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan?

"Kematian mengundangmu memasuki dunianya, tentu saja untuk menghadapi hukumanmu karena telah berlaku licik terhadapnya. Tapi kesalahanmu sungguh fatal, membelah jiwamu menjadi delapan bagian. Jadi, tawarannya adalah ke rumah Riddle dan menunggu hukumanmu selanjutnya atau kembali dalam wujud Poltergeist," mendadak suara Tom Riddle berubah angkuh dan mengerikan seolah ia adalah Kematian itu sendiri.

"Apa yang menantiku kalau aku ke Rumah Riddle?" Voldemort bertanya awas, suasana telah berubah sekarang. Takdir selanjutnya akan dimulai disini.

"Dementor," sahut Tom Riddle, "tugas abadi menjadi Dementor dan melayani Kematian."

"Jadi...jadi aku akan diubah? Menjadi Dementor?"

Tom mengiyakan dengan anggukan, "Ya, dan kembali ke dunia yang sangat kau cintai."

"Lalu apa yang kudapat kalau aku menjadi Poltergeist?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, tentu saja kau tidak memperkirakan bahwa kau akan mati, kan?" ia terkekeh melihat raut Voldemort berubah pucat. "Bagi orang yang telah mati, kembali ke dunia adalah siksaan tersendiri bagi mereka. Mereka tidak lagi berhak disana, itu seperti menempatkan kembali ayam kedalam cangkangnya, bukan tempatnya. Udara, sinar matahari, dan bahkan tanah akan membuatmu kesakitan. Poltergeist berbeda dengan hantu, mereka padat dan nyaris transparan dan kau akan berada didunia itu dengan kesakitan yang kau derita selama kau belum dihancurkan."

Keduanya sama-sama memberinya peluang kembali kedunia. Dementor, tangan berkeropeng dan memakan kebahagiaan. Tidak, Dementor bekerja dibawah Kementerian, ia tidak mau disuruh-suruh orang-orang bodoh yang bekerja disana. Poltergeist, ia pernah membaca dan bahkan bertemu dengan salah satunya waktu dia masih di Hogwarts. Mereka makhluk aneh, terkadang disamakan dengan hantu. Tetapi, Poltergeist, meskipun menyakitkan, mereka lebih bisa melakukan apa-apa daripada Dementor. Satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah kebebasan bergerak, kebebasan berencana. Lagipula, ia sudah pernah berada dalam kondisi serendah itu selama tiga belas tahun. Kalau ia berhasil menemukan mantra yang tepat, atau mungkin ramuan... Kalau masih ada abdinya yang tersisa... Ia punya waktu selamanya untuk itu dan Harry Potter tidak tahu, tidak ada kisikan sama sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa tidak?

.

.

.

Sebentuk bayangan berasap muncul ditengah ruangan. Awalnya tak jelas ia berbentuk apa, tapi kemudian jubahnya melambai dilantai, kakinya terbentuk dan kedua tangannya mengayun mencari keseimbangan. Sebuah kepala dengan hidung besar, bengkok dan rambut licin melengkapi wujudnya. Seringaian melebar dibibir tipisnya dan matanya mengejek, "Memanggilku dari kematian, anak-anak?" suara datarnya menggema seolah datang dari kejauhan. Entah apa maksudnya dengan anak-anak, padahal keempat manusia hidup didepannya sama sekali bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Profesor, er... kami ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?" suara Hermione mencicit. Ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya seolah mereka sedang dalam diskusi seru dikelas.

"Pertanyaan macam apa," mata Snape memandang mereka berempat satu-satu dengan curiga, "yang tidak mampu dijawab orang hidup sehingga memanggil orang mati?"

Draco mendengus, "Tentu saja hal ini berkaitan dengan bidang keahlian anda. Seperti ilmu hitam dan ramuan, misalnya?"

"Wah wah, Draco. Perang membawa perubahan, bukan? Kalian terlihat akur saat ini," komentar Snape tang membuat Draco memutar matanya jengkel. Snape tersenyum mengejek, lagi, yang membuat Ron dan Harry teringat dengan jam pelajaran ramuan mereka di Hogwarts. Snape tidak pernah tidak tersenyum seperti itu kepada mereka.

"Profesor," sela Harry tiba-tiba sehingga mata Snape langsung terpancang padanya, "begini, kami...eh...menghadapi suatu kasus yang menyulitkan. Sesuatu dicuri dari Gringoots, peri rumah Malfoy dibunuh oleh seseorang...entahlah, pegawai Kementerian—atasanku—dibunuh juga, dan tiga hari yang lalu Malfoy mendapat serangan," jelasnya terbata-bata.

Draco mengangguk, "Yeah, dan kasus ini melibatkan muggle. Orang yang menyerangku adalah remaja muggle. Dia juga yang membunuh atasan Potter. Kemungkinan dia dibawah pengaruh Eliksir Steab."

"Eliksir itulah yang hilang dari Gringoots," imbuh Ron.

"Jadi Profesor Snape, saya membaca tentang Eliksir itu. Itu mengubah peminumnya menjadi Beast. Dan bisakah anda menjelaskan, kalau mungkin ada, ramuan penangkalnya?" kali ini Hermione bertanya lagi, tampak lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Snape yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dalam diam menggeleng khidmat dan terlihat menyesal, "Sayang sekali tidak bisa. Bukankah ramuan itu milik keluarga Black? Kenapa kau tak tanya pada Andromeda, Potter?"

"Bahkan Andromeda tidak tahu kalau ada ramuan seperti ini. Kami memanggil Anda karena cuma Anda ahli ramuan yang kami tahu, kami yakin Anda lebih tahu dari Hermione tentang ini," kata Harry kecewa.

Snape mendesah dan tampak berpikir, "Yah, penemu Eliksir Steab tidak sempat membuat penangkalnya, kau pasti membaca ini Miss Granger. Jauh-jauh saja dari mereka karena mustahil sekali mengendalikannya. Mereka, setelah menjadi Beast tak ubahnya seperti korban kecupan Dementor, makhluk tanpa jiwa. Bedanya adalah kekuatan sihir mereka menggelegar tak terkendali dalam tubuh mereka."

Harry ingat sensasi nyaris 'tanpa jiwa'. Pengalamannya dengan Dementor waktu dia kelas tiga jelas membuatnya paham betul tentang hal ini. Lalu dia teringat Young Tully. Dia cuma muggle yatim piatu yang tinggal dekat Leaky Cauldron dan kebetulan bertemu penyihir hitam. Dari penjelasan Snape, kelihatannya tidak mungkin mengendalikan Beast, tetapi... kasus Young Tully kelihatannya berbeda.

"Profesor," celetuk Ron tanpa diduga siapapun, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Ron untuk berbicara sopan dengan Snape, "jika tidak ada penangkalnya, apa kelemahannya? Apa yang paling membuat Beast tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa?"

"Kau tahu Weasley, itu pertanyaan yang pintar," Sang Profesor mondar-mandir seraya berpikir, tetapi tentu saja ia segera tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. "Cinta," katanya dengan mata hitamnya terpaku pada mata hijau Harry. Mata Lily.

Keempat manusia hidup disana menatapnya keheranan. "Cinta? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah cinta yang membuat penemu Eliksir itu melakukan kesalahan ini?" salak Draco, berdiri dari duduknya begitu cepat.

"Tidakkah kalian mengerti, cinta membuat diri kalian tetap mengingat siapa sebenarnya kalian dalam keadaan apapun. Hanya orang yang memiliki cinta yang cukup besar lah yang mampu mengobati jiwa yang rusak. Jiwa seorang Beast," Snape sekali lagi memandang Harry dengan ekspresi aneh yang tak Harry kenal. Dia berbalik dan jubahnya berkibar dibelakang. Sang Ahli Ramuan lalu menghilang seperti kelelawar hitam.

"Well, tidak sia-sia juga kita mencari batu itu lagi. Untung Hermione minta tolong McGonagall," desah Ron lega. Tak kunjung dapat respon dari Harry dan Hermione—dan bahkan Malfoy—membuat Ron mengeluarkan sebuah gerutuan. "Apa? Kita tahu Young Tully pasti sangat mencintai neneknya, kan? Dia tidak akan berbuat jahat selama ada neneknya."

"Ron," kata Hermione dengan nada yang biasa digunakannya untuk Ron dalam keadaan seperti ini, "Snape tadi bilang tidak ada penangkal untuk Tully, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikannya. Kalau kau memikirkannya, Ron, apakah mungkin dia membunuh Mr. Bones dan Timby begitu saja tanpa alasan? Apakah mungkin baginya untuk menembus pertahanan Malfoy Manor tanpa sihir yang hebat dan—tentu saja—terkendali?"

Jelas Ron tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Hermione, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Begitu pula Harry dan Draco, keduanya bungkam dan terjebak dalam kepala masing-masing. Kenapa, batin Harry, Malfoy yang diincar oleh Young Tully? Apa yang dimiliki Malfoy yang mampu membuat penyihir hitam tertarik untuk mengincarnya? Dan, kenapa pionnya harus seorang muggle?

Ponsel Hermione yang berdering keras membuyarkan lamunannya. Hermione merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat teleponnya dan mengabaikan pandangan heran Ron dan Draco. Dahinya mengernyit dalam saat ia mengucapkan kata "Halo?"

"Hermione," terdengar suara laki-laki bergetar dari kejauhan, suara yang dikenalnya.

"Ya?"

"Hermione, aku... aku... telah membunuh nenekku," lalu kalimat itu diakhiri dengan isakan keras yang membuat Hermione makin terperanjat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kalimat yang dicetak miring itu Choco kutip dari Deathly Hallows. Mmm... RL menyita waktuku terlalu banyak ternyata. Jadi kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan Chocolaput minta maaf. Jangan lupa review, oke?


	7. Chapter 7

Chocolaput Present

.

.

.

Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Beast

Chapter 7: Bola Patronus

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Hanya dalam mimpi aku memiliki Harry Potter

.

.

.

Api hijau itu berkilat sesaat sebelum wajah disana memberengut kecewa. Sayangnya kekecewaan itu tidak sebanding dengan kekhawatiran yang tertinggal di benaknya. Walaupun mulutnya serasa dipenuhi abu panas, ia memaksa diri untuk bicara. Bicara kepada satu-satunya keponakan yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah. Pergilah kalau begitu. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Cissy, perhatikanlah dirimu sendiri, Draco," Draco mengangguk, menyaksikan wajah Andromeda dalam perapian disela-sela lidah api yang berkilat.

Sesaat mereka hanya saling diam tanpa ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Draco berkata, "Besok tolong antarkan ibu ke Dokter Granger. Tolong jangan tinggalkan ibu sendirian, Bibi. Tanpa adanya aku dan ayah... aku tak tahu, mungkin dia akan—"

"Tidak," tukas Andromeda, "sudah kubilang Cissy akan aman bersamaku. Dan bukankah putri Dokter Granger juga penyihir? Kuharap dia orang yang tepat untuk mengontrol lukamu."

Draco sudah memberitahu bibinya mengenai serangan Young Tully, juga mengenai luka yang ia dapatkan akibat serangan itu. Andromeda sangat khawatir tetapi ia telah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu Narcissa Malfoy tentang ini. Membiarkan ibunya dalam keadaan tak tahu apa-apa memang kejam, namun tentu saja Draco tak mau ambil resiko membuat kesehatan ibunya menurun.

"Bibi," panggil Draco lagi yang disambut Andromeda dengan antusias, "tolong jaga Edward Lupin untuk Potter."

Senyuman Andromeda mengembang mendengar ini, sejurus kemudian dia berseru, "Tentu saja, Draco. Edward Lupin adalah cucuku. Dan Draco... kuharap kau mengingat ini... kau adalah Draco Malfoy."

"Aku ingat kalau aku seorang Malfoy, Bibi," canda Draco mengabaikan tatapan serius Andromeda.

"Lebih dari itu, Nak. Kau bukan hanya seorang Malfoy, ingatlah garis keturunan ibumu dan sejarah masa lalumu. Kau mungkin akan mengerti bahwa ayahmu menyembunyikan lebih dari yang mampu dia sembunyikan. Berhati-hatilah karena mungkin itulah yang dicari orang-orang."

"Aku mengerti," kata Draco meskipun kenyataannya ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang perkataan Andromeda barusan.

Setelah ucapan sampai jumpa sederhana, Draco bangkit. Ia mendengar seseorang telah menjatuhkan sesuatu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras dan Draco menuju sumber suara itu sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

Dilihatnya tempat payung berbentuk kaki trol telah jatuh terguling di lantai batu. Hermione Granger mendengus keras kepada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Draco, wajahnya bertambah makin masam.

"Aku sudah mencoba lima kali! Aku tidak bisa ber-apparate ke rumah Young Tully!" jeritnya frustasi.

"Mungkin kau harus mencobanya diluar—"

"Aku memang mencobanya diluar! Kalau kau mau tahu, aku tampak sangat konyol. Ada banyak muggle di lapangan depan dan mereka melihatku. Kalau kau tak keberatan Malfoy, bilang pada Harry bahwa dia harus mengizinkanku melepas pengamanan anti-apparate di rumah ini. Jadi aku bisa ber-apparate ke apartemenku dan membawa mobilku kemari. Kita akan pergi dengan cara muggle."

Well, ini pertamakalinya Draco diteriaki seorang wanita selain Pansy Parkinson. Hal itu membuat Draco menghela napas beruasaha bersabar. "Oke, tenang Granger. Akan kupanggil Potter untukmu dan jangan berteriak-teriak lagi," ujar Draco hati-hati. Takut kalau-kalau Hermione menjadi lepas kendali lagi.

"Tidak perlu," terdengar langkah-langkah menuruni tangga. Ron muncul dengan ransel hitam menggantung dipundaknya, tampak waspada. "Lepaskan saja pengamanannya Hermione, dan cepat ambil mobilmu kemari. Harry sudah mengizinkannya"

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari pemilik rumah yang disampaikan Ron, Hermione melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ke udara dan langit-langit rumah yang diterangi cahaya temaram. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dan dengan gerakan rumit, diturunkannya tongat sihir sehingga terjatuh disisi tubuhnya. Lalu, Ron merasakan kulitnya disentuh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Tampaknya Draco juga merasakannya karena ia sedikit bergidik.

"Aku pergi," kata Hermione sebelum berputar ditempat dan menghilang diikuti bunyi plop keras.

Sekarang tersisa dirinya dan Ron Weasley. Ini aneh baginya, mendapati dirinya bersama orang itu tanpa saling melempar kutukan—atau mungkin Draco salah. Karena secepat kilat, tanpa Draco duga, Ron mendorongnya kuat hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Ia bisa merasakan luka diperutnya menganga kembali, lalu saat ia mencoba bangkit, tali-tali meluncur dari tongkat Ron dan membelitnya. Membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bernapas dengan tersengal.

Ron merunduk menatapnya dengan—apa? Waspada? Entahlah. Tapi Draco mengingat ekspresi ini. Terakhir kali ia melihat Weasley bertampang seperti ini mereka menghancurkan Ruang Kebutuhan di Hogwarts dengan membakarnya. Well, Draco tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi, tapi kenapa? Ia tak mengerti, apa Ron Weasley sudah gila?

"Malfoy, aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku mencurigaimu," ujar Ron hati-hati.

Draco mengumpat, tiba-tiba kemarahan memuncak didalam dirinya. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau mencurigai aku?" semburnya marah.

"Yah, Malfoy, aku terpaksa, kan? Kau coba saja pikirkan Dobby, kau ingat dia? Dan bagaimana nasibnya saat dirumahmu, tidak jauh beda dengan Timby, kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Weasley?"

"Begini, harusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal. Kau adalah mantan Pelahap Maut, mungkin masih. Kau bisa saja menjadi pembunuh Timby saat ini. Dan Eliksir Steab, kenapa kami harus mencurigai Antonin Dolohov yang entah dimana sementara kau ada disini? Seorang mantan Pelahap Maut, keturunan keluarga Black dan bebas. Kau bahkan tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan air terjun anti-maling Gringoots. Ayo, Malfoy, beritahu aku apalagi yang kau sembunyikan di Malfoy Manor! Apa ayahmu masih menyimpan Bola Patronus itu?" ujar Ron panjang dengan suara yang tidak seperti suara Ron.

Entah bodoh atau bagaimana, Draco masih sempat pamer seringaian memuakkan yang tentu saja membuat Ron merengut marah. "Kau benar-benar dungu!" lirih Draco karena memang itulah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini, yeah dalam kondisi terikat begini.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Malfoy. Cepatlah mengaku dan kita bisa menyelesaikan ini berdua saja. Hanya kau dan aku, duel penyihir," Ron mengelus tongkatnya sayang seolah ia sudah tak sabar untuk menggunakannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengakui apa-apa. Dan kau juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengan tongkatmu," Draco geram, posisinya sungguh tidak adil. Ia tanpa tongkat dan terikat...

"Apa kau mengira aku tidak berani, Malfoy? Kau harus ingat satu hal... aku bukan pengecut sepertimu!"

"Kau tidak—"

"Cruci—"

"Stupefy!"

Cahaya merah meluncur dari arah tangga, mengenai punggung Ron Weasley secara telak. Ron ambruk tepat pada saat ia akan melontarkan Kutukan Cruciatus kearah Draco, tongkatnya terlempar dan Draco mensyukuri keberuntungannya.

"Menyerang teman dari belakang, Potter?" ejek Draco kepada Harry yang muncul dari tangga dan melambaikan tongkatnya tak acuh untuk melepas ikatan Draco dan segera menolong Ron.

"Saat keadaan darurat, terkadang menyerang teman adalah keputusan yang tepat. Bukan berarti aku membenarkannya," engah Harry saat mencoba mendudukkan Ron yang masih pingsan.

"Ada yang salah dengan teman rambut merahmu itu," Draco berdiri seraya membetulkan pakaiannya. Sebercak darah membekas dikemejanya saat ia menyadari luka itu membuka kembali.

Anehnya, Harry mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dilontarkan Draco barusan tanpa mengelak. "Memang. Dia sudah aneh sejak tadi, saat dia keluar untuk mengecek keadaan diluar lima menit sebelum Hermione mencoba ber-apparate. Antusiasmenya berbeda," Harry menggumamkan mantra kepada Ron dan Ron mengerang pelan. "Kau tak apa? Ron, hei?"

"Err...mio..knee, ngan..gi..."

"Ron..., bangunlah..." desah Harry antara putus asa dan berharap, masih berusaha memegangi Ron agar tetap duduk.

Setelah kira-kira semenit, Ron mengerjapkan matanya dan kelihatan terkejut melihat Harry. "Harry!" serunya seolah sebelumnya benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Harry! Young Tully membunuh neneknya, kita harus segera kesana. Ayo, Harry! Kita harus mendahului Polusi muggle—"

"Ron, tenanglah. Aku sudah tahu hal itu dan kita memang akan berangkat kesana."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Ayo ber-apparate kesana!" tampaknya, apapun yang menimpa Ron sebelumnya sudah tidak mempengaruhinya lagi sekarang.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Ada mantra anti-apparate disana."

Ron kelihatan seperti akan menjatuhkan rahangnya, "Mantra anti-apparate?" ulangnya tak percaya. Memangnya muggle mana yang memasang mantra anti-apparate di rumah mereka?

"Tapi, cobalah tenang. Hermione sedang dalam perjalanan membawa mobilnya kemari."

"Huh," gerutu Ron, "padahal aku benci naik mobil."

"Daripada kau mengeluh tentang betapa bencinya kau dengan mobil, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menjelaskan kenapa kau menyerangku tadi?" tanya Draco dengan suara yang luar biasa jengkelnya.

"Aku? Menyerangmu?" Ron membeo dan baru menyadari kalau Draco ada disitu.

Rasanya percuma saja berusaha meyakinkan Ron kalau dia tadi menyerang Draco. Ron tampaknya menderita lupa ingatan parah untuk sementara. Ia cuma mengingat pagi harinya yang normal di kamarnya diatas toko George dan usahanya pergi ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12 dengan melewati depan rumah Young Tully yang kelihatan normal. Setelah itu, bahkan Ron melupakan pertemuannya dengan Severus Snape padahal ia sudah menantikan saat-saat itu. Jadi Harry dan Draco—dan bahkan Ron—dengan berat hati mengakui kalau Ronald Weasley dibawah pengaruh Kutukan Imperius. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Kutukan Imperius dapat menghilangkan ingatan sebanyak itu?

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Draco lama kemudian. Saat itu mereka berempat sudah menaiki mobil Hermione yang meluncur pelan melalui London muggle. Mereka berempat bisa saja naik Bus Ksatria, tapi mereka ragu akan kualitas kerahasiaan misi mereka (mengingat Stan Shunpike masih menjadi kondekturnya). "Weasley menyebut-nyebut Bola Patronus—walaupun tanpa dia sadari, sih. Tapi apa itu Bola Patronus?"

Seperti yang sudah diduga semua orang yang berada dalam mobi itu, hanya Hermione yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan macam itu. "Bola Patronus sebenarnya adalah patronus biasa yang dibekukan. Dengan sihir khusus, orang bisa memerangkap patronus mereka dalam bentuk bola. Aku pernah melihatnya di Departemen Misteri bentuknya seperti bola kristal untuk meramal. Tapi alih-alih kabut, isinya malah patronus."

"Asyik deh kalau punya satu dirumah," celetuk Ron tanpa dosa. Ia sudah terbiasa berkomentar seperti ini untuk setiap penjelasan Hermione.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Ron. Semakin lama patronus disimpan maka akan semakin kuat. Apalagi kalau pemiliknya selalu diliputi kebahagiaan, seribu dementor pun tak akan berani mendekat," Hermione membalas ucapan Ron sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Tapi tetap saja, ayahku tak bisa membuat patronus. Tak satupun dari keluarga Malfoy yang bisa."

"Terlepas dari milik siapa patronus itu, ayahmu pasti tertarik akan kekuatannya," timpal Harry yang duduk disebelah Hermione didepan.

"Yeah, barang-barang seperti itu. Ayah sangat menyukainya," gumam Draco kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diam-diam diduga Harry tetapi ia tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya, Young Tully raib entah kemana. Dia jadi buronan seluruh Inggris sekarang. Banyak sekali wartawan yang berseliweran di area rumah Young Tully, belum lagi ditambah polisi dan sirine ambulans yang meraung-raung membuat keadaan jadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk daripada yang diduga Harry. Berdasarkan keterangan polisi yang berhasil Harry curi dengar omongannya, seorang pria menelpon kantor polisi dan melapor telah terjadi pembunuhan di rumah itu. Sayangnya tak diketahui siapa pria itu dan Mrs. Tully diketahui tinggal bersama cucunya yang pernah terkena kasus kriminal. Hal itu, secara otomatis membuat Young Tully menjadi tersangka.

Sesungguhnya, Harry menolak untuk percaya akan berita yang didengarnya itu. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal banyak, apalagi saat ia berdiri mematung dipinggir kerumunan dan melihat jasad tua Mrs. Tully diangkut ke ambulans.

"Bukan dengan cara muggle!" pekik Hermione seraya mencengkeram lengan mantel Harry agar Harry juga melihat fakta yang dilihatnya.

Namun tanpa perlu cengkeraman sekuat itu, seluruh penyihir yang melihat jasad Mrs. Tully dipastikan tahu penyebab kematiannya. Kutukan kematian. Sebuah kutukan yang hampir tiga tahun ini dipastikan tak ada yang menggunakannya kepada manusia bahkan serangga.

"Tidak ada lagi orang didunia ini yang dicintai Young Tully," kata Draco.

"Itu berarti tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikan kewarasannya," simpul Harry.

"Tapi pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh penyihir! Apakah menurutmu ada orang yang tega menggunakan Kutukan itu?" tanya Hermione.

Mobil ambulans itu menyalakan sirinenya lagi, lalu meluncur pergi. Menembus kerumunan wajah-wajah yang ingin tahu dan wartawan yang terus meliput berita ini.

"Kecuali kalau Voldemort masih ada," kata Ron putus asa.

Tepat pada saat itu, sesuatu meledak dilangit biru kelabu. Cahaya hijau menggumpal diangkasa seperti gas diberi pewarna, menggeliat dan memecah lalu berkumpul membentuk sesuatu. Para muggle terkesiap secara bersamaan, terpesona dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Cahaya itu berhenti bergerak, menggantung rendah diudara, tepat diatas atap kediaman Tully yang bobrok, Tanda Kegelapan raksasa kembali terlihat.

"Tidak, Potter!," Harry sudah akan berlari menuju rumah itu, mengejar siapapun orang bodoh—atau sok berani—yang menyihir Tanda itu sebelum Draco Malfoy menyentaknya kembali. Napas Harry memburu, tak percaya melihat dua sahabatnya yang tak bertindak atas apa yang dilakukan Draco terhadapnya.

"Kenapa?" teriaknya, "kenapa kalian diam saja? Itu Tanda Kegelapan dan kita harus mencari orang itu!"

"Harry," kata Hermione dengan suaranya yang paling sedih, "siapapun dia, pasti orang itu sudah ber-apparate. Pergi entah kemana, kau tak akan bisa melacaknya."

"Hermione, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tempat ini dibatasi mantra anti-apparate? Dia tak akan bisa pergi!" ucap Harry habis sabar.

Hermione menatap Tanda Kegelapan itu dan bergumam, "Sudah hilang, Harry. Rasakanlah."

Dengan hati seberat satu ton, Harry mencoba entah apa yang Hermione suruh rasakan. Untuk sesaat dia merasa konyol namun kemudian Harry merasa napasnya hanya disesaki oleh aroma parfum muggle dan bau kumuh daerah itu. Perlahan ia memahami apa yang dikatakan Hermione—entah bagaimana—selongsong mantra itu telah diangkat. Harry tahu bahwa mantra anti-apparate hanya bisa diangkat oleh orang yang merapalkannya, atau oleh orang lain atas izin perapal mantra.

"Aku mencoba belajar mengenali jejak sihir seperti yang Dumbledore lakukan. Tapi sihir disekitar tempat ini terasa buruk," Harry tertegun mendengar Hermione bersuara. "Ayo kita ke Malfoy Manor," ajak Harry kemudian.

"Er... Harry kurasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Kenapa—"

"Tidak, Ron. Kita harus mendapatkan Bola Patronus itu sebelum orang lain. Pencarian pertama kita adalah Malfoy Manor," tegas Harry, matanya melirik kembali Tanda Kegelapan yang mulai memudar. Muggle tampaknya menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah ulah anak-anak sekarang dengan teknologi terbaru mereka. Siapapun orang yang telah meng-imperius Ron demi Bola Patronus sama sekali tak layak mendapatkan benda itu. Harry hanya merasa bahwa ia dan teman-temannya harus menyelamatkannya.

"Bagus, deh, kalau kalian berencana mengacak-acak rumahku," gerutu Draco.

.

.

.

Malfoy Manor tampak biasa-biasa saja bagi Draco Malfoy. Tempat ini adalah rumahnya, tempat ia merasa aman dan tempatnya bersembunyi dari berbagai kenyataan menyedihkan yang pernah menimpanya. Tapi bagi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, Malfoy Manor adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Setiap kali berada di Malfoy Manor, entah mengapa Harry selalu merasa diawasi oleh sesuatu. Bayang-bayang Pelahap Maut yang berseliweran dilorong-lorongnya, bagaimana mereka semua berencana untuk menghancurkan dunia sihir disini. Tempat ini seolah menyerap semua kengerian itu dalam wujudnya yang kokoh dan angkuh, menjulang dengan susunan batu bata kelabu dan suram dan taman seluas setengah lapangan sepak bola yang penuh petak-petak bunga yang dikubur salju membuat rumah—istana—ini semakin terasa tak tersentuh, tak terkalahkan. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, mustahil rasanya menemukan Bola Patronus—yang dibuat dengan kenangan bahagia—ditempat ini. Lagipula bukankah Draco sudah bilang kalau tak pernah ada anggota keluarga Malfoy yang mampu menciptakan Patronus? Seolah mereka tak punya cukup kenangan bahagia.

"Ayo, silakan acak-acak rumahku," gumam Draco dan dia memimpin jalan, melewati jalan berbatu hitam yang membelah taman luas itu.

Begitu semua setuju untuk mengunjungi Malfoy Manor, Hermione segera menitipkan mobilnya di Leaky Cauldron. Akan makan banyak waktu jika mereka pergi dengan cara muggle, pun mereka tak tahu jalan muggle mana yang bisa dilewati mobil Hermione untuk menemukan tempat yang dilindungi sihir. Omong-omong soal sihir, seharusnya—menurut teori Hermione—batas-batas sihir terasa sangat kuat. Yah, seharusnya, karena sesuatu yang janggal telah menimpa batas sihir itu. Hermione merogoh sakunya dan mengecek ponselnya, masih berfungsi dengan benar dan bisa menangkap sinyal. Ponsel selalu menjadi alat sederhana untuk mengecek keberadaan sihir diudara. Jika ponsel tidak bisa digunakan tanpa alasan jelas, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa sihir sangat kuat di area itu. Sayangnya, yang terjadi di Malfoy Manor adalah hal sebaliknya dan itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan pertanda.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengecek perlindungan rumah ini, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione ketika mereka berempat telah sampai di aula depan Malfoy Manor.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, mungkin. Aku sangat jarang melakukan hal itu," jawabnya tak acuh sambil terus berjalan ke balik pintu ganda besar diseberang aula. Hanya ada ruang duduk mewah disana. Jendela besar menjulang dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Potret-potret keluarga dipajang disatu sisi dinding, Hermione berjengit saat Bellatrix Lestrange memelototinya dari kanvasnya.

"Kenapa kau jarang melakukannya? Tidakkah menurutmu kau tidak bertindak ceroboh?" cicit Hermione setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Ceroboh?" ulang Draco, "Granger, kau pasti tahu kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga sihir tua. Tentunya tak mungkin bagi kami membangun tempat ini tanpa perlindungan. Sihir di Malfoy Manor, sesuai yang sudah direncanakan oleh leluhurku, bisa memperbarui sendiri tanpa harus memerlukan kontrol rutin. Jadi Granger, kau tidak boleh mengataiku ceroboh karena hal yang sudah direncakan leluhurku."

Hermione merengut (tetap saja ada yang aneh dengan sihir perlindungan disini) dan Ron mendengus keras, "Berhenti mengoceh mengenai leluhurmu, Malfoy. Kita mulai saja pencariannya, tempat ini kan tidak kecil," usul Ron seraya menatap langit-langit yang diukir rumit.

"Jadi, darimana kita harus mulai?" tanya Harry lebih kepada Draco.

"Er...Ruang bawah tanah. Ayah biasa menyimpan barang-barang sihir disana."

Jika berpikir tentang ruang bawah tanah, pasti itu tak akan jauh-jauh dari perkakas bekas dan rusak, debu, sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, serangga dan tikus-tikus, kurangnya pencahayaan dan semua hal-hal tak menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi jika kau bicara mengenai ruang bawah tanah keluarga Malfoy (ruangan yang berbeda dari yang dulu digunakan untuk menahan Harry) semua hal-hal menjijikkan diatas sama sekali tidak ada. Bayangkan ruangan itu sebuah museun kecil, dengan lemari kaca setinggi langit-langit yang memenuhi dinding, tambahkan meja-meja panjang yang disusun seperti labirin dan cahaya lampu kristal yang memantul di kaca lemari. Semuanya tampak begitu keren kalau saja benda-benda disitu tidak penuh sihir hitam.

"Koleksi ayahmu menandingi koleksi Departemen Misteri," komentar Hermione kagum, saat tangannya menyentuh buku mantra kuno yang sampulnya bernoda sesuatu yang dicurigainya adalah darah.

"Ayah memang mendapatkan beberapa dari sana. Kau sering ke Departemen Misteri?" timpal Draco yang ikut-ikut memandangi buku tersebut dengan tertarik.

"Mm," Hermione mengangguk, "beberapa untuk menyelidiki kasus dan beberapa untuk memenuhi rasa penasaranku."

"Apa ini?" tanya suara Ron dari suatu sudut.

Draco berjalan menghampiri Ron dan melihat apa yang dipertanyakannya. Sekilas dia berjengit dan menjawab, "Jauh-jauh dari benda itu. Itu potongan jubah Dementor."

"Potongan jubah Dementor?" ulang Ron lalu segera meluncur menjauh daru benda itu. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa ayahmu menyimpan potongan jubah Dementor," kata Ron sambil bersungut-sungut.

Setelah merasa cukup melihat-lihat (karena siapapun tidak mungkin tidak tergoda untuk melihat-lihat isi tempat ini) mereka berempat memulai pencarian. Awalnya memang kelihatan mudah karena benda-benda disini disusun rapi dan tertata. Tapi mengingat jumlahnya ratusan—mulai dari sehelai rambut Banshee sampai kotak emas mencurigakan—pencarian lama-lama terasa melelahkan dan membosankan. Hermione telah mencoba mantra Accio-nya, tapi seperti Horcrux, benda itu tak mau dipanggil begitu saja dengan cara yang mudah.

Akhirnya, tiga jam kemudian, keempatnya duduk bersandar di lemari kaca, berkeringat dan terengah-engah. Bernapas rasanya semakin sulit mengingat mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah. Draco telah memanggil peri rumahnya untuk menyediakan makanan dan minuman. Rupanya mereka sangat kelelahan hingga dalam waktu lima belas menit semua makanan itu telah tandas (Ron menghabiskan paling banyak).

"Mungkin ayahmu tidak menyimpannya disini," kata Harry.

"Tapi dimana lagi? Ayah menyimpan semua koleksinya disini," sangkal Draco.

"Mungkin benda itu begitu berharga sehingga tidak aman jika ada disini," kata Ron.

"Atau mungkin...Mr. Malfoy menyimpan benda ini pada orang yang paling dicintainya," usul Hermione.

Mata Ron berbinar penuh ide, "Benar. Bukankah Patronus dibuat dengan kenangan bahagia? Bagaimana kalau Mr. Malfoy mempercayakan benda itu pada orang yang paling ia sayangi?"

"Kalau begitu, siapa orang yang paling dicintai Ayahmu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

Spekulasi mereka bertiga memang kedengaran masuk akal. Siapa orang yang paling dicintai ayahnya? Awalnya Draco akan menjawab bahwa ibunya adalah orang itu. Tetapi ia mencoba berpikir lagi dan mengingat ayahnya lebih keras daripada yang pernah ia coba sebelumnya. Ayahnya yang begitu panik saat ia jatuh dari sapu mainannya, ayahnya yang mengajaknya menonton pertandingan quidditch dimana saja, ayahnya yang membelikannya komputer muggle betapapun beliau membenci muggle, ayahnya yang...dan ayahnya yang segalanya baginya hingga Voldemort datang datang dan merusak segalanya. Ia mendapati dirinya berkata, "Aku," pada mereka.

.

.

.

Kamar Draco Malfoy adalah tempat pencarian berikutnya. Walaupun Ron nenyangkal bahwa tidak mungkin Bola Patronus berada disitu, Harry dan Hermione yakin Bola Patronus ada disana. Kendalanya adalah, tampaknya Draco tidak menyimpan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sihir disitu. Aneh sekali rasanya melihat ada satu set alat musik band ada disana lengkap dengan speaker besar dan dvd band-band muggle disana. Wajah Draco berubah warna menjadi merah muda saat mau tak mau Harry, Ron, Hermione cekikikan. Rahasianya terbongkar sudah, diam-diam ia juga pecinta musik muggle.

"Aku merasakannya," kata Hermione setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, "Bola Patronus itu." Hermione serius sekali sehingga teman-temannya juga ikut terdiam. Ia nenunjuk dengan tongkat sihirnya, satu titik diatas kepala ranjang Draco.

"Hermione, cuma ada dinding disana," kata Ron tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Hermione.

Tetapi Hermione tak acuh, dan semakin memfokuskan pandangannya ke titik itu dan bergumam, "Harmonia nectere passus." Dinding batu bergeser, menunjukkan tempat kecil didalam sana dan Bola Patronus betul-betul ada disana.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanya Draco takjub.

"Susah kubilang, aku belajar merasakan sihir."

Harry mengamati lebih dalam Bola Patronus itu. Bentuknya memang seperti Bola Kristal Trelawney, tapi isinya bukan kabut. Hewan kecil berlarian didalamnya, wujudnya terbuat dari cahaya sehingga bola itu berpendar dalam cahaya kebiruan. Kebahagiaan nemancar dari bola itu, Harry merasakannya. Selain itu, sesuatu yang lain mengusiknya. Ia mengenali patronus itu, ia pernah melihatnya setidaknya dua kali. Sekali di Hutan Dean dan sekali dalam memori. Rusa betina yang sama.

"Itu Patronus milik Snape."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Silakan review bagi yang berkenan. Maaf bila ada typo(s).

 **Chocolaput**


	8. Chapter 8

Chocolaput Present

Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Beast

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Beast

Disclaimer: Always J.K. Rowling

.

.

.

 _"Lebih dari itu, Nak. Kau bukan hanya seorang Malfoy, ingatlah garis keturunan ibumu dan sejarah masa lalumu. Kau mungkin akan mengerti bahwa ayahmu menyembunyikan lebih dari yang mampu dia sembunyikan. Berhati-hatilah karena mungkin itulah yang dicari orang-orang."_

Mungkin sekarang Draco mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Andromeda, meski tidak semuanya. Ayahya selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal, segala hal malah. Mungkinkah yang dimaksud Andromeda adalah ini—Bola Patronus ini? Apakah sekarang orang-orang sedang mencari Bola Patronus? Dan garis keturunan ibunya, Keluarga Black. Keluarga itulah yang memulai penyebutan Darah Lumpur di kalangan penyihir, anggota keluarga mereka mendukung sihir hitam dan juga—Black yang membuat Eliksir konyol itu.

Bola Patronus diletakkan disebuah kotak beludru yang Draco temukan di lemarinya. Sekarang kotak itu ada dihadapannya, menggodanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang bisa Bola itu lakukan. Draco beringsut disofa ruang duduk depan, berada diposisi ini membuatnya pusing, andai saja ada ayahnya disini. Ayahnya selalu bisa menemukan jawaban yang Draco harapkan, seperti apa kegunaan Bola Patronus itu selain memancarkan kebahagiaan yang untuk sekarang tak begitu berguna dan kenapa itu harus Patronus milik Snape?

Draco membayangkan ayahnya duduk disofa lainnya yang berada dekat jendela, menjelaskan segalanya dengan suara keras agar seluruh ruangan bisa mendengar betapa pintar pertanyaan anaknya itu, bahkan jika pendengarnya hanyalah lukisan. Tetapi ayahnya sekarang berada jauh di Azkaban, dan sudah lama sekali sejak Draco terakhir mengunjunginya. Ruang duduk ini sekarang terasa begitu kosong, hanya suara dengkur beberapa lukisan yang menemani lamunan Draco.

Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley sudah pergi ke Kementerian beberapa menit lalu atas panggilan Menteri Sihir. Tanda Kegelapan itu sudah membuat heboh masyarakat sihir Inggris, orang-orang jadi cepat panik belakangan ini. Lagipula, mereka—para Auror—harus menemukan Young Tully secepatnya. Kasus ini bukan lagi kasus yang bisa ditangani mereka berempat sendiri. Young Tully harus diselamatkan sebelum dia jadi korban, kata Harry tadi padanya. Tapi menurut Draco, Young Tully sudah menjadi korban. Hanya ada dirinya dan Hermione Granger di Malfoy Manor sekarang, tapi Hermione sedang meminjam perpustakaan Malfoy Manor untuk mencari kegunaan Bola Patronus. Karena Draco tidak mau repot-repot membantu, dia berada disini dan sedang melakukan sesuatu yang dia sebut berpikir. Jadi dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

Lalu, suara itu terdengar seolah membelah langit-langit rumahnya. Krakk—

Seseorang jelas-jelas telah berdiri disebelah sofanya, bukan Hermione, bukan pula Harry ataupun Ron, melainkan...

"Dolohov!" seru Draco seketika itu pula, saking terkejutnya ia langsung berdiri dengan tongkat siap siaga.

Dolohov terkekeh, suaranya berada diantara isakan dan kebengisan sehingga kedengaran mengerikan. Draco tak sempat memandangi penampilan Dolohov, hanya saja dia tampak begitu aneh. "Maaf, Draco. Tapi kita terburu-buru."

Tali-tali meluncur dari ujung tongkat Dolohov dan membelit Draco. Satu samberan cahaya merah menghantam telak dadanya. Sebelum Draco sempat menghindar, serangan rasa pusing dan kegelapan memenuhi kepalanya. Setelahnya, Draco tak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Hermione begitu terkejut sekaligus ketakutan ketika dia merasakan hal itu. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik statis yang mengejutkan kulitnya tiba-tiba lalu lenyap sedemikian rupa. Tidak diragukan lagi, batinnya gundah sambil meletakkan buku yang ia genggam di lantai. Entah kenapa dia menjadi panik, setengah terguncang, jelas sesuatu yang tidak sering ia alami. Jelas ini bukan akibat listrik statis (Malfoy Manor tidak punya listrik) tapi Hermione bisa memastikan kalau ini sihir. Sihir yang baru saja menerobos Malfoy Manor.

Mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan panik mencari pintu keluar perpustakaan malah semakin membuatnya khawatir. Dia tidak pernah tersesat dalam perpustakaan manapun sebelumnya, namun kali ini ia sepertinya terbenam terlalu dalam diantara buku-buku ini. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bodoh—ceroboh. Seharusnya, begitu ia menemukan buku itu ia langsung menemui Draco dan mendiskusikannya. Seharusnya, dia tidak mempercayakan Bola Patronus pada Draco—bukannya ia tidak percaya pada cowok itu—karena itu terlampau berbahaya. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian mengerikan sering menimpa Draco akhir-akhir ini dan analisanya mengenai pertahanan Malfoy Manor sungguh tidak bijak membiarkan Draco menjaga Bola Patronus sendirian. Apalagi setelah ia membaca buku itu.

"Malfoy," teriaknya kepada kamar kosong Draco, tempat terakhir ia melihatnya. Suaranya memantul menyedihkan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda jawaban.

Ia berlari lagi. Membuka pintu-pintu, melongok keluar jendela, menyusuri koridor dan naik-turun tangga, merapal Homenum Revelio, tetapi Draco Malfoy tidak berada dimanapun di Malfoy Manor. Akhirnya Hermione menghadapi ketakutan terakhirnya saat ia mematung di ruang duduk mewah di bawah. Sofa masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda baru saja diduduki, kotak beludru itu sekarang terbuka dengan isinya yang entah dimana.

Hermione mengumpat mendapati keadaan jadi seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi mencoba mempertahankan sihir Manor. Dia meng-accio buku yang tadi dibacanya dan dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, membobol pertahanan leluhur terakhir dan tenggelam dalam pipa kegelapan.

.

.

.

Harry Potter membeku ditempatnya mendengar kabar dari Hermione. Draco Malfoy diculik oleh seseorang yang mengakibatkan semua kekacauan ini. Harry ingin bertindak, bergerak pergi ke tempat dimana Malfoy ditahan dan menghentikan semua ini. Tapi ia tidak mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain, mulai dari rekan auror, Menteri Sihir, bahkan Hermione dan Ron. Semua menahannya di rapat ini untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan atau mengusulkan rencana-rencana. Harry tidak bisa terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia merasa dianggap sebagai anak kecil tanpa pengalamaman, tetapi rupanya Hermione punya alasan khusus untuk meyakinkan orang-orang agar Harry tetap diam. Terakhir kali Harry bertindak gegabah untuk menyelamatkan seseorang, orang itu malah mati ditempat. Hermione tidak akan melupakan kecerobohan Harry saat itu. Kematian Sirius Black selalu menjadi pengingatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hogwarts?" seorang auror mengusulkan dimana kira-kira Draco ditahan.

Menteri Sihir menggeleng, "Minerva sudah memberi laporan, dan tidak ada apa-apa disana," kata beliau.

"Tanda Kegelapan diatas rumah muggle itu menyembunyikan pesan untuk kita," Mr. Weasley berkata. Sebagai salah satu anggota Orde Phoenix yang masih siaga di Kementerian, beliau menjadi peserta wajib rapat ini.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Tanda Kegelapan diatas rumah itu berarti ada pembunuhan oleh Death Eaters disana," kata seorang auror disudut.

Mr. Weasley menggeleng mendengarnya, "Bukan itu maksudku," katanya dan membuat semua orang merasa heran. "Dalam dua perang sihir sebelumnya teror seperti itu selalu ada. Tidak dipungungkiri lagi bahwa jika ada Tanda Kegelapan diatas sebuah bangunan hampir pasti selalu ada pembunuhan oleh mereka. Tapi dulu, Tanda itu selalu muncul diatas rumah penyihir atau kawasan penyihir. Belum pernah ada Tanda seperti itu di daerah muggle. Hal itu mungkin saja karena tempat persembunyian mereka adalah London-nya muggle," jelas Mr. Weasley.

Seluruh peserta rapat terdiam mencerna informasi ini, termasuk Harry. Perkataan Mr. Weasley entah mengapa membuatnya berpikir lebih matang dan tidak gegabah. Lagipula Draco pasti bisa mempertahankan diri, batinnya berusaha menyingkirkan rasa khawatir yang menyergapnya sejak tadi.

Ron menyeringai disisi kanan Harry dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke telinga sahabat senasibnya itu, "Aku tak tahu kalau ayahku bisa sekeren itu," bisiknya. Harry ikut menyeringai meski ia tahu kalau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Jadi," Menteri Sihir bangkit dan berjalan mondar-mandir ruang rapat, "bagian London muggle yang mana persisnya yang dimanfaatkan oleh Death Eaters untuk hal kotor ini?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan beliau. Seluruh peserta rapat menyadari bahwa menebak-nebak tempat mana yang tepat tidak akan menghasilkan apapun yang berarti. London terlalu luas dan tempat itu bisa dimana saja.

"Kontak para Auror untuk membagi kelompok. Sebagian biar urus dunia sihir dan sebagian lagi kerahkan untuk mengepung London dan melakukan pengecekan total. Sisanya harus menjaga Hogwarts dan Kementerian, kita punya cukup orang untuk itu," putus Harry cepat ditimpali anggukan matang dari Auror senior dan Harry mendapat firasat bahwa dia akan mendapatkan promosi setelah kasus ini selesai.

Beberapa auror bergegas melaksanakan komando Harry. Menteri Sihir berkata, "Aku akan menghubungi Perdana Menteri muggle. Aku akan minta bantuan tentara Inggris kalau perlu," dan setelah itu beliau turut melesat pergi.

"Orde Phoenix, Ron," desak Mr. Weasley.

Ron memandang Ayahnya, "Apa—oh, yeah. Akan kukontak mereka yang masih tersisa dan Laskar Dumbledore, tentu saja."

Hermione dan Harry sempat meneriakkan hati-hati kepada Ron sebelum ia juga meninggalkan ruang rapat. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang disitu, termasuk Harry, Hermione, Mr. Weasley dan senior Harry.

"Apa kita akan menghadapi Perang Dunia Sihir ketiga?" tanya Hermione entah kepada siapa.

"Kita tidak bisa memastikan. Yang jelas kita harus berjuang," ujar Mr. Weasley, beliau meluruskan jubahnya dan menepuk bahu Harry, "Aku akan menemui Molly."

Harry baru akan mengantar Mr. Weasley keluar ruangan sebelum sengatan rasa sakit mendera kepalanya. Sakit sekali sampai Harry merasa tengkoraknya retak dan terbelah. Harry menjerit tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ruang rapat terdistorsi dihadapannya, membengkok dan memebentuk lagi. Sebuah ruangan lain yang sama sekali berbeda.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy baru saja sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan. Ia terikat di salah satu pilar aula besar itu. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, namun dari bisingnya suara kendaraan bermotor ia merasa berada di lingkungan muggle.

Pemandangan dihadapannya sungguh ganjil jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi aula yang bersih dan modern. Ada dua manusia lain selain Draco disana dan seorang lagi entah apa (Draco yakin dia bukan manusia). Draco melihat Dolohov dan Dolohov menyadari itu, dia memberi Draco isyarat diam dengan seringai keji mengiringi. Dolohov sedang mengaduk isi kuali yang menggelegak, memercikkan beberapa lidah api yang meletup-letup seperti petasan. Jelas itu bukan jenis ramuan yang sering Draco buat untuk mengobati pasien.

Lalu seorang lagi, dengan keadaan terikat sama seperti dirinya di pilar lain. Draco mengenali rambut kusut itu dan jins belel yang kotor. Tak sama seperti dirinya yang baru saja membuka mata, Young Tully sedang memberontak pada ikatannya, disela-sela itu ia mengumpat pada sosok bukan manusia yang mondar-mandir disekeliling Young Tully.

"Lepaskan, biar aku bisa menggunakanmu," sosok itu berbicara dengan suara dingin melengking yang telah lama tak didengar Draco.

Tersentak dalam pemahamannya bahwa sosok itu adalah Voldemort, Draco juga ketakutan dengan apa yang harus Young Tully lepaskan.

Suara rengekan, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau membantu Hocus Pocus tololmu itu! Kau membunuh nenekku!"

"Kalau begitu maumu kau harus diberi pelajaran," Voldemort berkata keji dan berputar, "Dolohov!"

"T-Tuan.."

"Lakukan tugasmu!"

Tergopoh-gopoh, Dolohov meninggalkan kualinya dan mendekati Young. Draco tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia segera memalingkan mukanya tepat saat Dolohov berteriak, "Crucio!" dan jerit kesakitan Young Tully memantul diseluruh aula.

"Hentikan!" tak ada yang meresponnya. Dolohov masih mengacungkan tongkatnya, sama sekali tidak menggubris Draco.

"Hentikan itu!" sekali lagi Draco berteriak dan kali ini berhasil. Atas isyarat Voldemort, Dolohov menurunkan tongkatnya. Teriakan Young Tully berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi rengekan. Sekarang semua perhatian tertuju pada Draco.

Lalu kekehan tawa itu. Tawa melengking dingin yang tak manusiawi lolos dari bibir Voldemort. "Merasa kasihan, Draco?"

Draco memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan yang satu itu. Ia mendengus marah dan membuang muka. Tatapannya jatuh pada kilau biru keperakan Bola Patronus yang tergeletak begitu saja diantara bahan-bahan ramuan diatas sebuah meja besi.

"Merasa kasihan pada orang yang nyaris menghabisi nyawamu?" suara itu lagi, dan Draco mengabaikannya lagi.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan Bola Patronus. Apakah itu cukup untuk menghalau Poltergeist? Teori Draco, seharusnya cukup karena Poltergeist tidak punya kekuatan seperti Dementor. _Tapi, poltergeist punya pikiran_. Ia harusnya mengikuti Hermione ke perpustakaan dan mencari tahu. Sekarang ia cuma bisa menunggu seseorang menyadarinya bahwa dia menghilang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Draco? Takut tak ada yang melindungimu, eh?" suara itu kini sangat dekat dengan telinga Draco. Draco menoleh dan matanya bertatapan lagsung dengan mata Pangeran Kegelapan.

Hitam dan nyaris transparan. Kulit disekitar hidungnya mengelupas perlahan-lahan hingga—alih-alih darah—asap tipis menguar dari balik kulitnya. Lalu Draco mengamati bagaimana kulit itu tumbuh lagi, pelan tapi pasti dan menutup luka yang terbuka. Kemudian mengelupas lagi dan sembuh kembali. Begitu terus-menerus hingga Draco mual melihatnya.

"Kau sudah mati!" gesekan antara kulit dan tali yang mengikatnya rasanya semakin kuat ketika ia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Memang betul. Tapi, aku masih ada disini."

"Kau cuma poltegeist!" kata Draco lagi dan hal itu tampaknya membuat Voldemort marah.

"Segera," ujar Voldemort licik, "setelah aku merampas jiwa anak itu dan menggunakan darahmu, aku akan menjadi yang terkuat lagi."

"Kau cuma orang yang tak bisa menerima takdir dan kekalahanmu sendiri," Draco mencoba memancing Voldemort untuk memberitahu rencananya. Draco harus tahu itu dan setelahnya entah bagaimana ia akan memberitahu Harry Potter.

"Dan semua ini terjadi karena ibumu membodohiku, Draco! Kau yang harus membayarnya!"

Draco membelalak pada sosok Poltergeist Voldemort, "Kenapa...Kenapa kau mau repot-repot kembali ke dunia ini saat kau tahu tak ada lagi yang setia padamu?" Draco mencoba bertanya, bersikeras supaya suaranya tak terdengar ketakutan.

Berbalik hingga jubahnya ikut melambai dengan dramatis, Voldemort menghampiri Young Tully yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Menyingkirlah, Makhluk Aneh!" umpat Young yang air matanya meleleh di pipinya yang kotor.

"Aku akan menemukan abdi baruku yang lebih setia setelah ini. Para Dementor akan menyukai kekuatanku. Tidak pernah aku berada dalam posisi yang serendah ini dalam hidupku," Voldemort berbicara tanpa peduli kondisi Young.

"Itu karena kau sudah mati!" jelas Draco sekali lagi.

"Tidak lama aku akan membangkitkan diriku sendiri, Draco Malfoy. Darah murni keluarga Black mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Selama ini, keluarga Black menyimpan rahasia-rahasia sihir dalam diri mereka. Darah cuma salah satunya. Digunakan sebagai pemicu kekuatan besar yang ada dalam makhluk ini," Voldemort menunjuk Young seolah Young bukanlah manusia.

"Tidak biasanya kau melibatkan muggle dalam rencana besarmu. Dan tempat ini, bukankah ini ada di wilayah muggle?" ejek Draco kali ini.

"Itu...adalah sebuah kesalahan. Abdiku yang bodoh tidak begitu banyak berpikir. Dia bagus dalam hal mencuri, tapi dia tidak pandai menggunakan barang curian. Rakus akan kekuatan sehingga dia mencoba Eliksir itu untuk dirinya hanya untuk membunuh Peri-Rumah dan menuangkan sisanya ke tenggorokan muggle untuk menyelesaikan dendam pribadi. Aku seharusnya bisa bangkit hanya dengan Eliksir itu. Gara-gara dia semuanya bertambah rumit, dan aku harus menggunakanmu!" Voldemort bercerita, jelas-jelas dia membicarakan Dolohov yang mengkerut dibalik tungku dan kuali.

"Dolohov dan Tully adalah Beast?" Draci membeo tak percaya.

"Seharusnya hanya aku. Tapi, ya Draco. Kini untuk bangkit sebagai Beast pula, aku harus menggunakan jiwa salah satu dari mereka. Dan darahmu Draco, tentu saja sebagai penyempurnanya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membunuhku dan Young Tully terlebih dahulu."

"Itukah nama makhluk ini? Kau setengah benar, tapi aku tak perlu membunuh seseorang untuk mengambil jiwanya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau perlu Bola Patronus?" Draco telah mencoba mengulik informasi semakin dalam. Bagaimana dia memberitahu Harry soal ini, dia tak tahu. Kalau ia terbunuh kali ini, informasi ini tidak akan berguna.

"Kontrol. Dalam proses pemindahan jiwa Beast kedalam inang baru diperlukan kontrol yang kuat untuk menjaga agar jiwa itu tetap stabil," jelas Voldemort dengan kebanggaan yang tesirat dalam suaranya.

"Jadi, Dolohov yang membunuh Timby dan Mr. Bones?"

Voldemort mengangguk, "Keberaniannya hanya sampai membunuh peri-rumah. Dia menggunakan makhluk itu untuk menyelesaikan dendam pribadinya pada Bones."

Cara Voldemort menyebut Young _makhluk itu_ membuat Draco muak. " Young tak tahu apa-apa soal Mr. Bones, bagaimana Dolohov bisa menggunakannya?"

"Sesama Beast bisa saling mempengaruhi pikiran satu sama lain. Tapi, Draco kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya?" seringai licik menemani kalimat itu dan Draco tergagap menjawabnya.

 _Jadi begitulah Young menyerangku malam itu. Dibawah pengaruh Dolohov_.

"I-itu...aku hanya penasaran bagaimana kau bisa sepintar itu."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku seperti yang dulu dilakukan ibumu, Draco. Tidak bisa. Sekarang aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanku sebagai Poltergeist. Aku yang begitu lemah hingga tanah dan angin mampu merobek kulitku dan mematahkan tulangku, akan bangkit lagi menjadi lebih kuat."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Draco, "Peeves hantu Hogwarts itu, bukankah dia Poltergeist juga? Kenapa dia tidak tampak tersiksa sepertimu?"

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Draco. Setelah ini aku akan menghabisimu," Draco terhenyak mendengar itu tapi ia tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Dia cuma menghibur dirinya. Kau tidak pernah melihat Peeves dari dekat, kan? Dia menyembunyikan semua itu dengan tingkah konyolnya. Kalau kau mengamatinya dengan jelas, dia akan tampak sepertiku. Sekarang, Dolohov!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Awalnya Draco menanti sinar hijau menyambar dirinya dan merenggut hidupnya. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Justru Young lah yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Draco tak tahu mantra apa yang membuat tongkat sihir meluncurkan sinar oranye seperti itu, tapi Young tak menjerit-jerit lagi. Ia hanya menunjukkan raut terkejut dan mulutnya menganga tanpa suara. Draco tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Dolohov dengan tongat sihir di tangan kanan dan Bola Patronus di tangan kiri terus merapal sesuatu.

Bola Patronus melayang di udara kosong, menjembatani cahaya oranye dari tongkat Dolohov ke tubuh Young. Lalu dari atas kepala Young, sosok kelabu mewujud dan merayap perlahan menuju Voldemort. Saat itulah Draco sadar bahwa sosok kelabu itu adalah jiwa Beast yang sedang dipindahkan. Lagi-lagi Bola Patronus bekerja sendiri, mengeluarkan sinar keperakan dan menyelubungi sosok kelabu itu dengan cahaya biru-perak-nya.

Tepat ketika Draco memastikan dia akan terbunuh setelah proses itu selesai, sebuah suara diringi cahaya merah melucur dari belakangnya.

"Expelliarmus!" kata suara itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

an: maaf ya saya update telat. saya habis selesai ujian semester dan sekarang saya sibuk ujian sekolah yang jadwalnya itu delapan hari serasa delapan abad :') belom lagi ujian finalnya tanggal 4 april nanti :'( ugh! doakan kepala saya masih utuh buat nulis chapter 9 yang bakal jadi chapter terakhir. ookaayyy, ada yang mau memberi saran dan kritik? Silakan pencet tombol review! **Chocolaput.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHOCOLAPUT

HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTERY OF THE BEAST

CHAPTER 9: END

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Queen Rowling own it all

Aku benar-benar tak mengambil keuntungan pribadi. Hanya kesenangan yang kumiliki. Kuliah ternyata tak semenyenangkan yang ku kira, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menemukan beberapa orang baik (halah curhat). Ini adalah bagian akhir, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama. Hati-hati dengan typo(s) yang tanpa sengaja ku sebar. Terimakasih ... Terimakasih. Dan sekali lagi maaf. Happy reading.

.

.

.

Bekas luka Harry sakit lagi, sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ketika kasus ini jatuh ketangannya asumsi Harry hanya pada Pelahap Maut yang ingin membalas kekalahan mereka pada perang terakhir. Hal ini didukung dengan kesaksian Draco bahwa Antonin Dolohov sebenarnya masih hidup dan teori-teori lain yang disampaikan Hermione. Namun rasa sakit yang mendera bekas luka lama itu—walau cuma sekejap—mematahkan semua teori yang susah payah Hermione temukan.

"Voldemort ada dibalik semua ini," putus Harry persuasif melihat tatapan Hermione dan Mr. Weasley yang jelas meragukannya.

"Jangan sembarangan, Harry. Kau sendiri yang mengalahkannya saat itu." Mr. Weasley, yang tidak jadi pergi menemui istrinya, berkata murung.

"Mr. Weasley," tanpa disadari Harry sudah menggeram, "saya tahu itu. Tapi saya mohon, percayalah. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuat bekas luka ini sakit kecuali _dia_."

"Tapi tak seorangpun bisa membuat yang sudah mati hidup kembali. Bahkan Voldemort sekalipun," Mr. Weasley bersikeras menyangkal.

"Saya tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa. Tapi saya yakin ... sangat yakin kalau Voldemort yang melakukan semua ini."

Mr. Weasley menunduk dan perlahan mengangguk. Ketika kembali menatap Harry, kecemasan di matanya berkilat puluhan kali lebih jelas. "Yah," desahnya, "kalau memang dia yang kita hadapi itu berarti kita salah langkah. Pasukan kita bersiap hanya untuk mengepung, membebaskan sandera dan menangkap pelaku. Voldemort tentu jauh diluar dugaan kita. Sihir hitam bukanlah musuh yang tepat untuk diajak duel."

Harry menatap Hermione, meminta pendapat cemerlangnya yang biasa. Tapi bahkan Hermione cuma mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Mr. Weasley. Harry menghela napas dan memutar otak. Pada kejayaan Voldemort yang terakhir, sihir hitam yang terlibat adalah Horcrux dan selebihnya adalah intimidasi dan kekejaman yang disebar pengikutnya. Masalahnya Harry tidak tahu pasti apa yang digunakan Voldemort kali ini, Harry tidak tahu rencananya dan dia sudah salah strategi. Tapi ingatan itu kembali padanya, cahaya jingga yang melimpah ruah menembus _dirinya_ , aula sebuah gedung dengan empat pilar raksasa, bola keperakan yang melayang-layang didepannya, suara klakson mobil dan isi kuali yang berdeguk menerobos kepalanya beruntutan, membuatnya merasa sakit lagi.

"Sebuah gedung muggle."

"Maaf?"

"Voldemort ada di gedung muggle. Aku ... aku melihatnya saat bekas lukaku sakit, seperti dulu. Dia ... dia ... bahagia atau—entahlah. Koneksi ini tersambung lagi, aku bisa melihat semua itu," terbata-bata Harry menceritakan penglihatannya pada Mr. Weasley dan Hermione. Keduanya mendengarkan dengan baik dan sesekali terperanjat mendengar kisah Harry.

"Gedung dengan aula besar dan empat pilar raksasa ... Area muggle. Jadi teoriku tentang wilayah muggle itu benar. Tapi ada ratusan gedung seperti itu, apa ada informasi yang lebih spesifik?" tanya Mr. Weasley.

Harry menggeleng, "Entahlah, Mr. Weasley. Saya rasa gedung itu sangat suram, saya merasa putus asa dan tanpa harapan tapi disisi lain kekuatan Voldemort berlipat ganda."

"Putus asa dan tanpa harapan?" celetuk Hermione tiba-tiba, "itu petunjuk yang paling jelas. Dementor. Pasti gedung itu penuh Dementor hingga kau yang hanya masuk lewat pikiran bisa merasakannya."

"Cerdas, Hermione," puji Mr. Weasley yang membuat Hermione merona. " Sekarang kita harus mengirim pesan Patronus pada para auror dan yang lain. Buat mereka melacak Dementor yang berkeliaran di London. Kita bergabung dengan mereka secepatnya."

Mendengar kata Mr. Weasley, mereka langsung bergegas. Rencana mereka disusun kilat dan sudah siap untuk ber-apparate dalam dua menit. Tepat ketika patronus Harry, Hermione, dan Mr. Weasley lenyap membawa pesan masing-masing, sosok keperakan lain menembus dinding batu ruang rapat. Kelinci tersebut berputar keliling ruangan sekali dan berhentu tepat didepan Harry. Suaranya lembut dan bergema mengucapkan, "Vauxhall Road nomor 23. Butuh pasukan. Banyak Dementor dan Nargle."

"Nargle," komentar Harry keheranan, "pasti Luna sedang dalam masalah."

"Kau tahu, Harry, seharusnya kita tahu bahwa _dia_ akan memilih Vauxhall Road. Buku harian _nya_ berasal darisana, kan? _Dia_ sangat sentimental," kata Hermione.

"Yeah. Aku ingat sekarang. Ayo cepat!"

.

.

.

Entah apa yang melintas di kepala merah Ron Weasley saat itu. Ia tidak melaksanakan perintah ayahnya untuk menghubungi Orde Phoenix—tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tetapi ia juga tidak serta-merta bertindak sendirian (walaupun jiwa Gryffindor-nya jelas-jelas ingin melakukan hal itu—tipikal pahlawan). Menghubungi Laskar Dumbledore adalah keputusan terbaiknya saat ia baru saja keluar dari kantor Kementerian. Alasannya, anggota Laskar Dumbledore sekarang lebih banyak, lebih muda, dan mereka punya koneksi yang besar. Kalau meminta tolong pada mereka untuk mencari tempat di dunia muggle yang aneh, yang kemungkinan besar digunakan untuk melakukan praktik sihir mencurigakan, Laskar Dumbledore cukup bisa dipercaya.

Ron berdiri disamping toko tutup yang berada di ujung jalan, menunggu. Tempat disekitar itu cukup lengang dan orang-orang sekitar sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Jadi, jika ada penyihir ber-apparate disitu mereka tidak akan sadar meski sebetulnya ber-apparate di tempat muggle bukanlah hal yang bijak. Ron melirik jam tangannya dan membatin seharusnya Ginny sudah sampai. Tak tahu apa yang menghambat adiknya itu, Ron berharap Ginny tidak datang menaiki sapu.

Bunyi gedubrakan di toko seberang menarik perhatian Ron, seseorang tampaknya memecahkan sesuatu. Orang-orang melongok kedalam ingin tahu. Suara wanita berujar tegas terdengar. "Kami akan ganti! Tapi cuma ini yang kami punya!" suara itu terdengar akrab di telinga Ron.

"Aku tidak butuh logam mainan bodoh itu, Nona!" teriak seorang pria, tak kalah tegas.

"Ini bukan logam mainan bodoh! Ini emas. EMAS ASLI!" teriak suara sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Teriakan-teriakan lain penuh amarah memenuhi toko itu. Ron meluruskan tubuhnya dan hendak ikut melihat. Namun pintu toko itu dibanting menutup sebelum ia sempat mendekat. Tiga orang paling berantakan hari itu muncul dan langsung menghampirinya. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, dan Neville Longbottom. Wajah Ginny semerah rambutnya dan Neville berkeringat. Luna yang biasanya tampak kalem kini kelihatan semrawut.

"Kalian yang ribut disana tadi?" tanya Ron dengan tololnya.

"Kami ber-apparate diatas satu set cangkir mahal. Aku kehilangan 2 Galleon 3 Sickle," kata Ginny berapi-api.

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini, sih?" Neville bertanya dengan tangan menyeka keringat.

"Well," gumam Ron, "ini tempat—"

"—terbaik yang bisa kau pikirkan. Aku mengerti cara kerja otakmu," pungkas Ginny yang membuat Ron mendelik padanya.

"Teman-teman, kalau kalian sudah selesai bertengkar sebaiknya lihat ini," Luna bersuara tanpa memandang mereka. Matanya terpancang pada sesuatu diatas papan reklame usang. Ginny, Neviile, dan Ron mengikuti arah pandangannya, terpana.

"Bukan kebetulan kalau ada Dementor disini," kata Luna lagi.

Tiga Dementor itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan manusia (ini aneh) tapi mereka terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu. Keberadaan mereka mempengaruhi sekelilingnya. Suhu menurun drastis, mendung yang tiba-tiba datang, dan udara yang berkeretakan.

"Kita buat Patronus?" saran Neville ragu-ragu.

"Jangan!" sergah Giny. "Lihat! Ada yang datang lagi."

Ginny benar. Dementor berdatangan dari segala penjuru langit, dua-dua atau tiga-tiga. Jumlah mereka semakin banyak dan masih terus bertambah. Lalu, kerumunan suram itu melayang rendah, menerjang menembus para muggle yang tidak bisa melihat mereka dan menjauh.

"Kita buntuti mereka?" saran Neville lagi, dengan mantap. Ketiga temannya mengangguk dan segera saja mengejar Dementor itu.

Lagi-lagi tindakan mereka tanpa disertai alasan pasti. Mereka terus mengejar Dementor itu. Lari, bersembunyi, lari lagi. Rasa putus asa dan kesedihan merambati perasaan mereka sehingga sulit untuk berkonsentrasi penuh. Keempatnya mulai tertinggal jauh saat Luna dengan bijak menyihir patronus yang berlarian mengelilingi mereka. Mereka mengejar dan Dementor itu terus melaju. Berbelok di perempatan yang padat kendaraan, rombongan Dementor itu berhenti di sebuah gedung biru muda.

.

.

.

"Apa Azkaban sekarang pindah kesini?" Ron bertanya dan terpana pada saat yang sama. Melihat Dementor yang mengerumuni sebuah gedung muggle memang membuat Ron tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasa sedih luar biasa akibat keberadaan Dementor ditambah bunyi derum kendaraan muggle membuat otaknya macet bekerja.

Para Dementor mengelilingi gedung yang tampak kosong. Pintu depan tertutup dan seertinya mereka berusaha mencari jalan masuk. Beberapa Dementor melayang menjauhi gedung, turun ke jalan raya yang bising dan penuh.

"Mereka akan mengecup muggle itu!" Ginny memekik ketika salah satu dementor mencengkeram dagu seorang pejalan kaki. Pejalan kaki itu terbeliak dan menjerit, ia ambruk ke trotoar dan tangan berkeropeng dementor bergerak ke tudung jubahnya, membukanya dan siap memberikan kecupan.

"Expecto Patronum!" terdengar lecutan keras disamping telinga Ron. Ia menoleh dan melihat Neville terengah-engah dengan tangan masih menjulur didepan.

"Kerja bagus, Neville," kata Ron dan Neville tersenyum. "Kita harus berpencar. Ginny dan Luna, kalian selamatkan muggle disini. Pindahkan mereka ke tempat yang lebih aman," keduanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Ron.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" Ginny bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku akan masuk ke gedung itu bersama Neville," Ron bertukar pandang dengan Neville yang mengangguk mantap.

Mereka saling meneriakkan hati-hati. Neville dan Ron berlari menuju gedung itu. Setiap beberapa langkah meneriakkan mantra patronus. Dementor-dementor berhamburan dan pergi. Tapi itu tidak lama sebab setiap satu dementor pergi mereka akan kembali lagi membawa kawanannya. Ron tidak berani memikirkan bagaimana nasib Ginny dan Luna. Ia menyilangkan jarinya dan berharap yang terbaik.

Pintu depan semakin dekat. Satu dememtor menghadang pintu itu. Neville meluncurkan patronus yang mengenai perut si dementor. Ron mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berteriak "Alohomora!" dan pintu itu langsung membuka.

Cahaya jingga berhamburan keluar menyilaukan mata. Mereka masih berlari dan kemudian Ron berhenti dengan begitu mendadak ketika otaknya sudah mencerna apa yang dilihat matanya.

Ini buruk sekali. Jelas ini bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk dilihat. Tapi ia sudah berada disini dan ia akan berusaha untuk menghentikan ritual konyol apa yang sedang makhluk-makhluk bodoh itu coba lakukan. Dan refleknya bertindak lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Cahaya merah melesat keluar dibarengi mantra yang bersuara "Expelliarmus!" Lalu segalanya luluh lantak. Cahaya jingga berhenti memancar. Seseorang di sebelah menggumamkan namanya terang, bukan Neville melainkan Draco Malfoy.

"Aku tak menyangka. Ronald Weasley dan Neville Longbottom," suara dingin yang telah lama tidak didengarnya. Ron berhenti memandang mata Draco dan dengan ngeri menghadapi apa yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tidak berhak berada di dunia ini," kata Ron tetapi Voldemort hanya menyeringai. "Melibatkan muggle untuk rencana busukmu, membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah untuk kesenanganmu sendiri. Kau masih sama saja dengan dulu saat Harry mengalahkanmu."

"Weasley, tahukah kau apa yang sesungguhnya kucari dari dunia menjijikkan ini?"

Ron tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Jadi ia hanya diam dan memandang tak jelas ke depan.

"Mereka yang tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha mencari kekuatan tetapi mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma. Orang seperti itu tidak pantas mengalahkan Lord Voldemort. Terutama temanmu. Harry Potter harus mendapat balasan dari Lord Voldemort."

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk membalas dendam? Kalau begitu kau membuang waktumu," komentar Neville setelah dia melepaskan Draco dari ikatannya.

Voldemort melihat itu tetapi ia membiarkan Neville melakukannya. "Kau bilang hanya?" Voldemort berputar untuk berpaling pada Neville, jubahnya berkibar mengerikan mengikuti setiap geraknya. Wujud tubuhnya yang aneh kehitaman dan ringkih, lemah namun mengancam dengan caranya sendiri. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Longbottom. Terkadang orang-orang membuat kesalahan yang membuat kita harus menanggung akibatnya. Akibat yang merugikan. Dendam berfungsi untuk membuat orang itu merasakan apa yang kita rasakan, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu."

"Aku pikir aku tak memerlukan dendam kalau aku sudah memiliki rasa berbesar hati dan memaafkan. Sesuatu yang jelas asing bagimu," Neville mencibir seraya memberi pertolongan pertama pada luka Draco yang dibuat Voldemort.

Tongkat sihir yang ditangan Voldemort memercikkan bunga api oranye. Young Tully mengejang dibelakang sana. Mendadak penampilannya yang tak ubahnya seorang monster menghilang dan ia muncul kembali sebagai seorang remaja muggle. Lemah, pucat, dan ketakutan.

"Kau masih perlu banyak belajar, Longbottom. Auror dan para hakim Wizengamot tak akan banyak gunanya kalau semua masalah diselesaikan dengan kebesaran hati dan permintaan maaf. Azkaban akan kosong. Setelah ini, setelah aku membunuhmu dan Weasley, aku akan memulai pembalasan dendamku atas kutukan setelah kematian yang masyarakat sihir timpakan padaku. Darah Beast akan mengalir dalam tubuhku dan kawanmu, Harry Potter, akan menjadi korban pertamaku. Kali ini aku tak butuh pengikut, kaum dementor lebih dari cukup untuk membantuku."

Voldemort sedang berusaha menerjang Draco. Ia berlari, setengah melayang. Jubahnya berkibar mengerikan, meninggalkan bekas-bekas asap kehitaman. Jejak lari sang Poltegeist. "Darah Black, Draco!" Pangeran Kegelapan berkata, suaranya bergema dalam gedung itu. Larinya cepat, dan Draco tahu ia tanpa pertahanan. Tongkat sihirnya tidak dalam genggaman, luka diperutnya berdenyut menyakitkan tanpa mampu ia sembuhkan. Tak ada pelindung, hanya Neville Longbottom yang kelihatan tak mampu mengatasi keterkejutan yang menekan.

Neville terjengkang, Voldemort menerjangnya begitu saja. Bunyi berdebam mengiringi jatuhnya Neville. Hidungnya berdarah dan tubuhnya diliputi asap. Ia beringsut dan berusaha berdiri, namun ia kembali terjatuh. Vodemort telah menjadi lebih dari sekadar poltergeist biasa. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang membuat Neville merasa lemah dan tak mampu bernapas. Udara menggelap di sekelilingnya dan Voldemort terus menuju arah Draco.

Draco benar-benar tanpa perlindungan. Ia sudah mengambil lima langkah mundur darurat. Jaraknya dengan makhluk itu kurang dari satu meter. Draco bisa membaui aroma aneh asap kehitaman yang seolah menguap dari tubuh Voldemort sendiri, melejit mengikuti setiap gerak tubuhnya. Tiga langkah mundur darurat. Darahnya benar-benar tak boleh menetes atau makhluk ini akan menjadi semakin berbahaya. Ia menekan perutnya dan mendapati hangat darah yang merembes disana.

Tangan Voldemort yang mirip dengan Dementor terjulur. Meski keduanya sama-sama tanpa tongkat sihir, Voldemort jelas telah memiliki sihirnya sendiri untuk mengancam Draco. Sudah nyaris terlambat ketika Draco merasakan esensi jari itu dilehernya, namun ledakan cahaya didepannya membuat Voldemort terjatuh nyaris menimpanya—

"Nepotestastum!" suara itu menggelegar diikuti ledakan cahaya itu. Bukan suara yang Draco kenali, namun terasa tak asing.

Draco terpaku ditempatnya. Tepat didepan kakinya, sosok poltergeist itu jatuh tertelungkup, namun jelas masih berusaha bangkit. Diatas tubuhnya yang terjatuh, makhluk kelabu bertaring menekankan lututnya di punggung itu. Makhluk itu tidak besar, berambut hitam dan terengah-engah. Young Tully telah berpindah tempat, menggunakan amarah dan rasa takutnya untuk melindungi Draco. Jauh di depan Draco, Antonin Dolohov mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lurus-lurus ke makhluk itu. Jelas sekali terguncang.

Asap hitam merebak dimana-mana. Menghalangi pandangan, membuat sesak. Draco tak tahu dimana Ron berada atau bagaimana keadaan Neville sekarang. Lamat-lamat didengarnya suara Ron berteriak "Expecto Patronum". Namun suara itu makin lama semakin lemah. Lalu disadarinya pula rintihan Neville di suatu tempat di dekatnya. Tetapi ia tak mampu melihatnya. Kemudian disadarinya bahwa sesuatu mencekal pergelangan kakinya. Tangan Voldemort!

Tapi bagaimana bisa, Draco tak mengerti. "Kemarikan darahmu, Draco. Dan tuanmu akan bangkit." Tidak! Cengkeraman itu terasa menggores kulitnya. Ia tak mampu bergerak, sementara Young Tully menggeram. Young Tully meraih lengan Voldemort yang mencekalnya, mencakar lengan itu hingga memperkeruh asap hitam. Young menggigit, Draco menginjak lengan itu dengan kaki satunya. Kakinya sakit sekali, poltergeist ini seharusnnya tak bisa menyakitinya. Perutnya melintir merasakan kenangan terburuknya menekan setiap sisi otaknya. Kemudian ledakan lagi, cahaya lagi yang begitu terang. Kakinya mengeluarkan bunyi 'krak' mengerikan dan rasa sakit menembus pergelangan kakinya. Draco terjatuh, pandangannya menggelap. Ada yang mencekik lehernya, ia merasa darahnya mengalir dari beberapa tempat yag berbeda di tubuhnya. Namun Draco tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya. Paru-parunya sesak dan ia tak mampu bernapas. Mungkin ia akan mati.

.

.

.

Tapi kematian seharusnya terasa damai bagi seseorang yang sudah terlalu banyak menderita seperti Draco. Kematian seharusnya tidak dipenuhi bunyi sirine yang meraung-raung dan tangisan panik anak kecil. Kematian seharusnya tidak membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan, ketika ia membuka matanya semuanya terlihat kabur seolah ia menderrita rabun.

"—sepertinya ia akan segera sadar," suara Hermione Granger menerobos indra pensdengarannya.

"Hermione, bawa saja dia ber-apparate."

"Terlalu bahaya, Harry. Kita tidak tahu seberapa parah luka-luka kutukan itu. Tunggu dia sadar dulu."

Draco mengeluh dan mengerang. Ia sebal mendengar percakapan itu, seolah ia benar-benar tak mampu berbuat apapun. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyelaraskan pandangannya dan dilihatnya Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter berdiri di dekatnya. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia mengerang lagi dan tampaknya hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Harry.

"Kau sadar," kata Harry yang sekarang berlutut disampingnya dan membantunya duduk.

"Yeah ... aku hidup. Tapi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco. Keadaan sekelilingnya begitu berantakan. Pecahan kaca ada dimana-mana, satu sisi dinding ada yang runtuh sehingga Draco bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di jalanan. Para pejalan kaki melongok ingin tahu sementara beberapa orang berpakaian seragam menghadang mereka. Beberapa orang terluka dengan tatapan kosong ketakutan dibaringkan di atas tandu dan diangkut ke mobil-mobil putih yang tak henti-hentinya meraungkan bunyi sirine yang memuakkan.

Harry menggeleng dan memanggil Hermione agar mendekat. Masih berlutut di sebelah Draco, Harry menatapnya dan berkata, "Hermione akan membawamu ber-apparate ke tempat yang lebih baik. Dia akan memberitahumu apa yang terjadi."

"Kemari, Malfoy. Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Hermione yang wajahnya dilapisi debu dan sisi pipinya berdarah.

Draco menggumamkan kata ya ringan dan berusaha memfungsikan kakinya yang gemetaran. Pergelangan kaki kirinya sakit sekali dan ia merasa tulangnya patah di bagian situ. Ada darah di celananya di bagian itu pula, Draco merasakan firasat buruk mengenai kakinya. Namun, bantuan dari Harry dan Hermione membuatnya mampu berdiri dengan satu kaki walaupun rasanya betul-betul mengerikan.

"Dimana Weasley dan Longbottom?" tanya Draco pada Hermione yang memapahnya menjauh dari Harry. Draco berjalan terpincang-pincang disampingnya.

"Yah, mereka sudah aman. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Banyak orang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekeliling mereka dan semuanya tampak kelelahan. Draco mengenali beberapa orang di antara mereka, penyihir Kementerian dan penyembuh dari St. Mungo, tetapi yang lain jelas sekali adalah muggle. Muggle-muggle itu termasuk orang-orang berseragam dengan berbagai peralatan di tangan yang asing bagi Draco.

Mereka berdua mencapai bagian lain gedung. Sebuah ruangan kecil berisi sapu, ember, sabun pembersih lantai dan pengharum ruangan yang memiliki penerangan seadanya. Suhu di ruangan itu lembab dan dindingnya yang seharusnya berwarna putih telah menjadi kekuningan. Hermione menutup pintu ruangan itu dan ruangan menjadi semakin gelap.

"Pegang lenganku erat-erat, Malfoy." Draco mematuhi perintah itu tanpa banyak protes. Hermione menggenggam tongkatnya erat dan sejenak kemudian Draco merasa udara di sekitarnya memampat. Paru-parunya seperti dijejalkan ke dalam pipa karet dan tubuhnya ditekan habis-habisan. Tapi perasaan itu hanya terjadi sesaat dan Draco merasa seperti dilemparkan dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya terjatuh saat mendarat sementara Hermione tidak.

Pergelangan kakinya sakit luar biasa. Lantai batu di depan matanya terlihat buram. Langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dan beberapa lengan menariknya berdiri. Ia mengerang dan tubuhnya terjatuh pada sesuatu yang lembut. Pandangannya masih mengabur dan semakin parah, orang-orang mulai menyentuh kakinya yang terluka. Ia tak berani memperkirakan separah apa luka itu, rasanya sungguh sakit. Kematian terasa nyaris lebih baik. Namun, rasa sakit itu semakin kabur seiring dengan kepalanya yang terasa seringan kapas. Draco hanya mau berhenti.

.

.

.

Hermione adalah satu-satunya manusia yang sehat di bangsal gelap itu. Ia merunduk dengan sedih dan memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Lengan jubahnya telah ia gulung hingga mencapai siku dan Hermione mampu membaca bekas luka itu sebaik sebelumnya. Ujung tongkat sihirnya mengarah kesana dan ia mencoba untuk menghapus luka itu namun ia tak berhasil Bekas luka bertuliskan 'mudblood' itu memang sudah tak sakit tetapi kenangan atas rasa sakit itu seolah kembali hari ini, ketika ia melihat sosok Voldemort diantara kilatan cahaya, erangan, dan kibasan jubah Dementor. Bekas lukanya berdenyut seolah memperingatkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Dan sesuatu yang buruk memang benar terjadi, 'kan? Nyatanya sekarang ia berakhir di bangsal ini dengan empat tempat tidur yang diisi orang-orang yang dia kenal dan keempatnya terluka. Hermione marah sekali pada Voldemort karena selalu menyebarkan kesedihan pada semua orang atas dasar keegoisan dan dendam pribadi. Segalanya sungguh tak adil, andai Hermione bisa mendorong punggung makhluk itu ke neraka sekarang juga.

"Ugh."

Hermione bangkit mendengar dengusan itu. Matanya memindai diantara keempat tempat tidur untuk melihat siapa yang akhirnya tersadar. Ia mendapati Draco, meringis kesakitan di tempat tidur paling ujung dan sedang mencoba duduk. Ia menghampirinya dan membantu. Draco melihatnya dan hermione bisa melihat ketidaksukaan di wajah Draco ketika mereka bersentuhan. Mereka masih bukan teman, hanya bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan dunia sihir.

"Ini akan membantu," Hermione menyodorkan segelas ramuan, "seorang perawat menyuruhku memberimu ini ketika kau sadar."

Draco meraih piala itu, menggumamkan terimakasih dan menenggak ramuan itu. Aroma ramuan itu membuat tenggorokannya panas tetapi rasanya tak seburuk yang Draco kira. Diserahkannya lagi gelas kosong itu pada Hermione yang meletakkannya kembali ke nakas.

"Kau harus memberitahuku, Granger," kata Draco lemah. Ia memandang gadis itu dan pandangannya terjatuh pada tiga tempat tidur lain di belakang Hermione. "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu Longbottom dan ... Weasley? Siapa yang ada di tempat tidur ujung sana? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku kalau mereka tidak akan mati gara-gara menolongku."

"Mereka tidak akan mati tapi aku tak tahu kapan mereka akan tersadar."

"Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi di gedung itu, Granger."

Hermione mendesah cemas. Dia tahu Draco akan panik seperti ini tetapi sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan dari Draco, sesakit apapun cerita itu.

"Aku dan yang lain datang sangat terlambat," Hermione memulai, suaranya agaktercekat akibat menahan tangisan yang sedari tadi mengguncang dirinya. "Aku tahu kau diculik oleh entah apa, Malfoy, lalu aku mendatangi Kementerian dan kami mengadakan rapat darurat. Semua auror bergerak untuk mencarimu, termasuk Ron. Dia berangkat lebih dulu dariku dan Harry saat dia bilang akan menghubungi Orde Phoenix untuk membantu. Kemudian kami mendapat pesan patronus dari Luna yang memberi tahu lokasi kejadian dan kami langsung menuju kesana."

"Kenapa Lovegood bisa terlibat?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Hermione menggeleng lemas, "Entahlah, Malfoy. Mungkin Ron yang menghubunginya."

Lalu Hermione bercerita bagaimana ia menemukan jawaban tentang Bola Patronus dalam buku yang dibacanya saat berada di Perpustakaan Malfoy Manor. Tentang sebuah Patronus yang diabadikan dan hanya akan berfungsi sekali—hanya sekali—ketika seseorang yang ditujukan untuk dilindungi Bola Patronus itu berada dalam bahaya dan keduanya tidak terpisah jarak yang jauh.

"Pikirku kau akan aman, Malfoy. Bola Patronus itu dimiliki ayahmu dan dia sangat menyayangimu. Bola Patronus itu pasti akan berfungsi dengan baik, kekutan sihirnya begitu luar biasa."

"Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Tidak ada bentuk perlindungan apapun saat itu. Aku sendirian dan aku melihat semuanya, ritual kejam itu, kebengisan Voldemort. Tidak ada perlindungan seperti yang kau bicarakan," kata Draco dengan amarah yang sudah sampai di ujung kesabarannya.

Hermione ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingin mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada apapun perasaan Draco saat ini. Apa Draco pikir Hermione tidak menederita melihat dua sahabatnya terluka?

"Aku tahu, Malfoy. Aku menyadari aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan aku sudah sangat terlambat. Saat kami tiba disana, kami harus membantu Luna dan Ginny mengusir Dementor yang menyerang para muggle. Tak pernah aku melihat Dementor sebanyak dan seagresif itu. Kami lumayan berhasil meskipun keadaan semakin kacau. Lalu aku dan Harry memasuki gedung itu dan membiarkan para auror menangani Dementor yang masih tersisa. Tetapi ternyata keadaan di dalam jauh lebih buruk. Ada jauh lebih banya Dementor di gedung itu dan semuanya sepertinya tertarik pada keberadaan Voldemort disana. Lalu aku melihat Ron dan Neville, terkapar di lantai dengan Dementor yang mencoba mengecup keduanya. Aku melihatmu tanpa tongkat sihir dan makhluk itu mencengkeram kakimu, aku melihat Young Tully mencabik makhluk itu, aku melihat Antonin Dolohov yang berdiri dan mencoba melakukan beberapa sihir untuk menghalangi Voldemort melukaimu."

"Tapi apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

Hermione berhenti sesaat dan mendesah, "Kau ingat aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku terlembat menyadari bahwa Bola Patronus itu adalah milik Snape dan dari kisah yang kudengar dari Harry, Snape sangat mencintai Lily Potter—ibu Harry. Jadi tentu saja aku tahu bahwa Patronus itu tidak dibuat untuk melindungimu, melainkan Harry. Saat Harry melakukan mantra Patronus tepat pada Voldemort, bola itu entah bagaimana meledak. Meledak dan membuat Dementor musnah, hancur seperti hujan abu bersamaan dengan hilangnya Poltergeist itu. Hanya itu, Malfoy."

"Tapi ... aku tak mengerti, Granger. Voldemort lenyap bersama para Dementor, bagaimana dengan Tully dan Dolohov? Aku sempat melihat Dolohov mencoba menghentikan gerak sihir makhluk itu dengan satu mantra yang sangat kuat. Tapi itu tak banyak artinya. Kalau dia menggunakan sihir sebanyak itu untuk melawan Poltergeist yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi Beast ..." Draco menghentikan ucapannya, takut akan kemungkinan buruk yang akan didengarnya jika ia terus berbicara.

"Dolohov memang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia ada disini, di bangsal khusus. Tetapi aku telah bertanya pada Healer, kemungkinan Dolohov untuk selamat sangat kecil."

"Yah," Draco menerawang ke langit-langit, "Aku tak tahu apakah ia layak mendapatkan itu. Tapi ia benar-benar membuat masalah, mencuri ramuan, membunuh Timby, meracuni muggle, mengimperius Ron untuk mendapatkan bola Patronus, membunuh Mrs. Tully, membunuh Mr. Bones, dan menculikku."

"Tapi kau lupa ia menolongmu disaat terakhir," tambah Hermione.

"Aku tak yakin, Granger. Ia mungkin hanya menyelamatkanku untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri," kata Draco kesal.

"Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang berhak untuk benar-benar menderita, sejahat apapun ia."

Hermione mendengar Draco mendecih, "Tipikal orang baik sekali kau ini. Apa Weasley dan Lonbottom akan baik-baik saja?"

Mendadak kesedihan kian jelas di waja Hermione, "Aku cuma bisa berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja. Begitu pula Young Tully, ia tak pantas menderita karena ulah penyihir, dia hanya remaja muggle yang normal."

.

.

.

Draco mendapat kabar dari seorang healer yang merawat kakinya, ia kehilangan sedikit darah keluarga Black dan sebagai gantinya ada setetes racun yang larut dalam pembuluh darahnya. Racun dari tangan makhluk aneh campuran Poltergeist dan Beast. Ia tahu racun itu akan membuat tubuhnya tidak akan berjalan normal, ia mungkin harus mulai membuat ramuan untuk menjaga keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Kabar baiknya, racun itu hanya setetes dan kakinya juga mulai membaik walaupun sekarang ia mendapat bekas luka yang melingkar di pergelangan kaki.

Tiga hari setelah ia tersadar, tiga hari setelah hari itu, Ronald Weasley dan Neville Longbottom akhirnya tersadar. Mereka pucat dan lemas serta terlihat tidak bahagia. Healer hanya menyuruh mereka mengkonsumsi coklat untuk menghilangkan efek Dementor pada diri mereka. Draco masih harus berbagi bangsal dengan mereka dan mereka bertiga masih sering beradu pendapat, bertengkar tentang hal-hal remeh dan tak penting. Tapi Draco yakin itu pertanda bahwa hidupnya akan kembali normal.

Harry Potter juga sering mengunjunginya dan berterimakasih pada Draco karena telah membuat karirnya sebagai auror tak lagi membosankan. Ia juga sering datang bersama Edward Lupin yang kelihatan senang ketika diberi tahu bahwa Draco adalah pamannya. Ia berkata bahwa yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya seorang nenek, ayah baptis, dan seorang paman berambut pirang. Ada-ada saja kelakuan bocah itu. Dan Harry Potter tampaknya telah menjadi pahlawan dunia sihir untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Dia tetaplah idola masyarakat sihir.

Namun, Young Tully belum juga terbangun, begitu pula Antonin Dolohov. Ada sesuatu dalam diri mereka yang tak bisa ditangani oleh healer. Sepanjang hari, jika para penjenguk tidak datang dan dia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Ron ataupun Longbottom, ia akan duduk di samping tempat tidur remaja itu. Luka-luka yang ia derita tak sebanding dengan yang dialami Young Tully. Ia telah berbicara pada Hermione Granger juga, untuk memintanya merawat Young Tully jika ia sembuh nanti. Hermione setuju dan ia bahkan berencana untuk mengirim Young Tully ke universitas.

Draco juga punya rencana jika ia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini, yang tepatnya adalah besok pagi, ia akan memulai risetnya sebagai healer. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Young Tully dan Antonin Dolohov terbangun. Ia akan menangani apapun yang tidak mampu dipahami oleh healer lain untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Draco tak akan berhenti, ia akan menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang dengan profesinya sebagai seorang penyembuh.

.

.

.

Fin(ish)


End file.
